Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: A Reason to Live
by Kenrai
Summary: In the years following the Sevii Islands incident, a new story is born in the quiet town of Johto's New Bark. When something goes horribly wrong the quiet Calvin is forced into action to awaken himself...
1. Where New Beginnings Blow

**Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal: A Reason to Live**

**Chapter 1: Where New Beginnings Blow**

**Introduction Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Welcome to the World of Pokémon!" – Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver OST.**__ Chapter Briefing._

_** "Battle 1" – Pokémon Colosseum OST. **__Scene __**1**__ (First Half)._

_** "Cherrygrove City" –**__**Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**1 **__(Second Half)._

A/N: Hey all! It's me again with a sequel to the Pokémon Yellow fanfiction I just recently finished. This one is obviously based on Gold, Silver and Crystal and as it's my own take on it please be aware I'll be including some old elements from my previous works in. However for the most part this will all be new so, without further ado I'll shut up and get on with it ha, ha XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_With the foundations of Kanto and the Sevii Islands rocked by the events of the cult takeover only two years have passed. The residents of both areas have rebuilt their cities and towns from the damage dealt by the terrorists that were once known as 'The Order of the Celestial Tribunal'. Thanks to the efforts of the young foreign girl from Unova, a small band of Pokémon Trainers managed to halt their plan and brought peace back to their regions._

_William Rivers has finally managed to achieve his dream or at least part of it and has reinstated control of the Pokémon Computing Management Society to his hands. With some assistance from the Indigo Conference League he works tirelessly to ensure Trainers region-wide enjoy the computing service he offers._

_Ross Oak, previously a defector to the cult, has been trialled and tested. With some influence from a close friend and a certain Gym Leader, he has managed to avoid a jail sentence and now fights to find himself under the guidance of another._

_Kimberley, still determined to discover her origins leaves Kanto shortly after the incident with little word left only with her friends Steven and Misty. She comes across a lead that coincides with the disappearance of the cult's leader. With the information she currently possesses Kimberley pushes forward for better or for worse._

_Steven Murray, current Champion of the ICL continually works through his new duties, taking on any Trainer that challenges him. He assists many of his friends within the ICL itself and even tries to find a place for new found friend Sally Yi._

_Misty Waterflower returns to her Gymnasium in the sparkling blue Cerulean City. After all the stress and events that have led up to the cult's takeover she gladly returns to work, her annual leave at an end. With what influence she has as the Indigo Conference's Gym Leader, she petitions the courts on their decision regarding her friend Ross' imprisonment._

_As the sun rises on the newly restored Kanto region, it also brings light to its sibling, the Johto region; a small town beloved by the quiet nature of its denizens…_

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

He tried to steady his breathing but it was almost too hard; his heart felt like it was going to burst. His eyes set fixated on the Sentret ahead of him in some attempt to concentrate but it was very difficult. The many voices of the urgent students to his right side were lost to him in a haze of confusion and worry.

"Calvin!" a voice interrupted. The boy gasped and turned his head up to find where he was again. The portly gentleman, owner of the building he stood in, flashed him a smile where he stood his arms folded. "Focus on the delightful form of Sentret! Your beloved little creature adores your commands so long as you have the confidence!" he smiled over, speaking very whimsically. Calvin couldn't help but smile in response, a shaky one albeit.

"Come on Mr. Dervish…" a boy on the other end of the stage's field grinned in. Calvin blinked as he shot his head up to find his opponent, a similar uniformed boy with his arms folded and his eyes shut. A Rattata stood on the field, its mousey tail forked upward as it glared over at its relatively homely opponent by comparison. "His Sentret doesn't stand a _chance_, after all…" he began slowly before snapping open his eyes and glaring in a confident grin. "My Rattata's in the _top percentage!_" he exclaimed out before unfolding his arms and placing an open palm in front of himself. "Now, _Tackle!_" he grinned out.

The small Normal Type narrowed its eyes to thin slits before it charged at the watching Sentret, forcing Calvin to action. "D-Defence Curl!" he exclaimed out panicked, eyes widened. The small ferret-like Pokémon did as ordered and frowned with eyes shut as it went into a defensive ball.

The pair of Trainers watched similarly nervously as the Rattata smashed its body into the Sentret's defended one. Unfortunately for Calvin however his Sentret couldn't handle the little creature's surprising strength and it dropped from its defensive stance, eyes crossed out in a comical show of it fainting.

"No…" Calvin murmured out as he frowned down sadly at the fallen creature. He sighed however and rose up the Poké Ball the creature belonged to, choosing to return it to the ball. The Pokémon returned to a crimson coloured energy-like form and flew back to the red and white sphere quietly.

"Splendid!" the portly Mr. Dervish smiled widely as he walked over to the open stage ahead of him. "A splendid show of force and aptitude from both of you; oh yes!" the man claimed before turning to the small group of students gathered around. "Give the boys a hand!"

Urged by their seeming teacher, the students all gave the pair a standing applause. The young man with the Rattata rubbed the back of his head and returned the Pokémon to its ball before walking up to the frowning Calvin and offering his hand. Calvin blinked up at the boy before finding the big grin on his face.

"No hard feelin's!" he exclaimed exuberantly. The gold eyed Calvin couldn't help but smile in response, rising up his hand to shake.

"No hard feelings Joey." the boy replied in a smiling chuckle.

"Yes, excellently done!" Mr. Dervish smiled in his fanfare-like manner, arms wide as his size. "However our practical test is now at its end! Calvin, please hand me your rental…" the man smiled over up at the boy in question.

Calvin turned with a frown before making his way down the stage's steps on the left hand side. He placed the Sentret's Poké Ball in the man's open left hand and received a smile in response.

"Much appreciated!" the man chimed before calling on the frowning Joey. As he returned to the group of students, the portly teacher smiled as he addressed the group as a whole. "Today has been a _very_ productive day; I'm proud of you all for your hard work and dedication!" he exclaimed happily. "Calvin, you really should work on your practical skills a little more; your theory is at a much higher level," he added however as he turned to frown at the gold eyed boy. Calvin frowned with a blink before lowering his head as if lightly in shame.

"Yes sir,"

"Joey I wouldn't get too confident over there!" Mr. Dervish interrupted, all turning to find the boy in question sniggering as he watched. He gasped and snapped his eyes over. "Your theory is in the same danger zone; you should be more wary!" he warned. Joey turned his head and folded his arms in a blushing muttering. The group of students laughed and the portly man's good manner returned. "But that's all the time we have for today." he added in a light chuckle. "Thank you again everyone for a much productive filled day; until Monday! At the Cherrygrove Academy!"

* * *

_**2**_

Calvin sighed as he walked out of the academy after all the other students had left, affixing his backpack a little tighter than he usually did.

He hated when it got dark like this and at such an early time too; better get home fast he thought.

The frowning boy walked down the academy entrance's steps and followed the laughter of the students he was with earlier before he felt his body stop by force. He gasped and turned his head around to find the grinning Joey, giving the boy a wink.

"'Sup?" he greeted casually. Calvin forced a smile, preferring to leave and get home without having to talk to anyone else. "So that class blew huh?" he asked in a grinning laugh as he joined the boy's left side. Calvin ran a hand through his tidy black hair as the wind rustled it a bit, smiling a little.

"I suppose so," he replied jovially enough. As the pair walked down there began a silence between them that cut through their mood quite powerfully. Joey frowned as he turned his head lightly to the side, eyes wandering a bit.

"So I noticed you don't seem to have that many friends." he threw in with his uncomfortable frown. Calvin blinked and raised his head, unconscious of the fact he held it down. "I saw you spending time by yourself at the lake at lunch; are you always on your own?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Calvin frowned as he turned his head up.

"Yeah… more or less,"

"Why?" he asked in reply, eyebrow rising once again in curiosity. Calvin winced but forced another smile as he replied, raising his head and rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"I guess I just… prefer to be alone," the boy offered in his insincere smile. Joey raised an eyebrow at the boy yet again before sighing lightly and dropping the matter.

"So… you live in New Bark Town right?" he asked simply as he frowned forward at the approaching gate to the previous route.

"Yeah." Calvin answered simply, hands gripping the straps of his backpack. "It's a little bit of a walk but I don't mind,"

"Damn must be quiet 'round this time of year," Joey whistled.

"It usually is anyway." Calvin agreed with an eye shut smile and a chuckle. "I prefer it that way,"

"I'll bet you do." the boy shot back as he turned to grin at the boy. As they stopped in front of the gate however he regained his previous frown as he regarded the body-turning boy in front of him. "Welp… guess I'll see ya on Monday," the Rattata specialist asked as he raised his eyebrow once again at him. Calvin gave the boy a smile as he turned his body half-way and made his way to Route 29.

"I'll see you on Monday." he returned simply before leaving him at the gate. Joey was left with a simple sigh through his nose and a turn of his head, as if attempting to contemplate his thoughts. He gave up before long however and turned back, presumably for his own home.

"I'm home," Calvin spoke simply, louder than he usually spoke. He stopped moving as he entered his house hold, his mother sitting on the sofa on his upper left. She turned from watching the television and greeted him a smile.

"Hello dear." she smiled. "Good day at school?"

He shrugged with a tiny wince, turning his golden eyes back up at her hazel. "It was okay,"

She had a forlorn expression written across her face, as if worried about something. "Dinner's almost ready. You should go up and-"

"No, that's okay." he replied suddenly, interrupting the woman. "I got some homework from Mr. Dervish I thought I should finish," he added as he stepped up the step after leaving his shoes at the shelf.

"But honey-" the woman tried a frown on her face as she watched him walk for the stairs.

He stopped by the frame at the end of the staircase and raised his head up to frown back at her, his stance ever low. "Sorry Mom; I'm just… really busy tonight." he finished with another forced smile, his head held low. She watched him leave with a lingering look of sadness of her face before sighing and returning her attention to the television.

"Calvin…" she muttered under her breath, her eyes afar.

* * *

_**3**_

"Calvin?"

The boy in question groaned as his name was called; he raised his head from the blankets he rested under. "Mm…?" he simply groaned a tired tone to his voice. His mother stood at the other end of his room, opening up the curtains. As the sun shone through the window and lit up his face he let out a pained grunt and hid his head under the duvet on instinct.

"You can't stay in bed for another weekend honey, come on…" his mother's concerned voice floated over. Though he was hiding from the sun his eyes lowered with a sense of shame, a familiar feeling by now for the boy. "Please get up honey. Breakfast is downstairs okay?" her soft voice cooed before her similarly soft footsteps padded back downstairs. Calvin lowered the covers slowly but still retained his look of saddened shame even if for a few moments before raising his eyes back upward.

"Breakfast…" he murmured staring at the ceiling. "Mm… maybe." he added simply before sighing once and pushing the duvet off himself slowly, revealing his simple autumn pyjamas. He climbed out of bed and padded over to the window, wincing in front of it as he did so. He watched the members of the town walk about their business with a frown. Another sigh escaped his nose this time as he watched the outside despairingly.

Time for another day, he thought.

As he stepped down and entered the small kitchen, he left his frown on his face as he pulled open a seat ahead of him. His mother turned to face him and greeted him again with a smile, making the boy force another smile in response.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she returned to pouring milk in the bowl of cereal in front of her. Calvin smiled again and spoke.

"Yeah… it was a good night,"

"That's good." she replied with her own smile, similarly wan. As she finished preparing the breakfast she turned and placed it in front of him.

A small period of silence that seemed to last much longer began between the two, uncomfortable as she pulled the chair out and sat down in it. She sat down and threaded her fingers and hands together on the table, held low as she frowned over at him. He turned his full attention down to the food below him, eating with a simple frown adorned on his face.

"I'm sorry honey, I know things seem really bad at the moment but they'll get better I'm sure." she spoke, beginning with a frown and ending her sentence with a light smile. Calvin flinched but chose not to respond it would seem, turning his attention back to his cereal. "You have to focus on mov-"

_CLATTER_

The cutlery in Calvin's hand dropped almost immediately and quite noisily too. His head held low he frowned hard at the cereal below, the noise making the woman cringe at him. "I'm not hungry anymore." he simply stated as he pushed the simple wooden chair backwards, its loud scraping making the woman wince once more. "Thanks anyway," he simply frowned out before he turned to leave for the stairs.

"Wait, Calvin!" the woman called as she stood up quickly from her own seat however he ignored her, opting to leave for the stairs as seemingly planned. She sighed again, lowering her eyes to the bowl of unfinished cereal in his seat forlornly. "Calvin… why won't you listen to me?"

* * *

_**4**_

"Hrm…" Professor Elm murmured in his throat as he examined the ball beneath him on the table, eyes narrowed at it. The letters 'G' and 'S' were neatly inscribed on it. "I can't seem to…" he murmured as he raised a brown eyebrow at it.

"Everything all right Professor?"

The short haired man blinked and turned around to find his similar dressed assistant, a curious frown on his own face.

"Oh hello Aaron." he greeted with an amiable smile before regaining his smile once more. "I can't seem to discover the secret of this strange item," he claimed as he turned his head back down to the sphere below, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side as he did so.

"Hrm… the GS Ball." the young man said, examining the sphere below. "It looks just like a Poké Ball and yet…"

"And yet it's not." Elm sighed outwardly as he shut his eyes temporarily and lowered his head with the action, as if to show his grown frustration. "It can't be opened in any way I've tried and I can't even seem to pass it through the Pokémon Computing Management Society; it won't even take it like a normal Poké Ball," he admitted, a forlorn frown adorned on his expression.

"That _is_ very strange." Aaron agreed fixing the spectacles on his face as he quickly examined the spherical device below. "I'm really not sure myself; I'm sorry sir." he added in a light sigh. "If I could have helped…"

"Don't let it trouble you." he chuckled. "This is one of _my_ research issues, not yours. It's not even related to the hundred odd more requests I've received from the ICL…" he added in a small sigh of his own. "Anyway… that's around finishing time, so why don't you clean yourself up and head on back home?"

Aaron raised a curious brown eyebrow. "But it's… not even close to-"

"It IS a Saturday Aaron; I don't need any more help than I've received for the rest of my work today." he chuckled good-naturedly. "Go on; be with your family, don't waste this glorious day!"

Aaron couldn't help but smile and nodded at the man. "Sure. Thank you sir,"

"On you go." he urged with a chuckle, allowing the young researcher to leave before turning his smile into a frown as he resumed attention on the lying GS Ball below him, shaking his head in light frustration with it. "What is your secret…?" he sighed out as he frowned down at it.

He didn't even notice the shadow that hung low on his ceiling.

Calvin frowned at the television. A man in a suit sat before a well maintained table, frowning back at the camera aimed at him, presumably reading from a teleprompter.

"Good afternoon; our news tonight concerning events in foreign countries has finally been passed through." the man spoke simply, his hands joined together on the table in front of him. "In the neighbouring region of Kanto, a band of Pokémon Trainers, loyal to the Indigo Conference League have thwarted a presumed takeover attempt from a suspicious gang of thugs all dressed in white." he explained as he frowned on. "Unfortunately only one young woman was taken in; the rest are either presumed dead or missing." he claimed. Calvin sighed through his nose as he watched.

Fighting, everywhere he thought. It's the same all the time.

"Former Finalist of the last Indigo Conference Championship Ross Oak was found guilty of treason and attempted murder via Pokémon usage at the Trainer House in Kanto's Viridian City; he awaits judgment at the Indigo Plateau." he informed on.

Calvin's eyes narrowed.

He disliked Pokémon alone but using them against people to cause even _more_ fighting…

He really hated that.

"In other news the economic crisis appears to be coming to an end with the new construction of the Pokémon Battle Frontier. Mr. Charles Osborne of the Indigo Conference League has confirmed that the united front of our countries have seen more money now than ever before." he added in his simple business-like frown. "With the next Indigo Conference Championship looming ahead of us we look to the possible future of the ICL-"

Calvin switched off the television and sighed, turning his head sideways in a softening frown and weak look of his golden eyes. He didn't care about how the country was heading or how well it was doing.

He cared even _less_ about the Championship.

With a weak grunt he lifted himself and walked over to the radio next to his bed. He switched it on and lay back on his bed, joining his hands on his lower stomach as he watched the ceiling.

"If you're just joining us it's me, DJ Ben here at Goldenrod City's Radio Tower, givin' you a smooth show of some of the best music around." a young man's voice spoke through the radio's receiver. Calvin frowned as he listened, waiting to hear the next track on play. "Today's Saturday for all your soothing needs; whether you're workin' your body away or simply taking a load off it's time for some of our more energetic anthems." he spoke very smoothly, his voice low but audible enough and soothing on its own. "Today's song is the Pokémon March which I'm sure you all know and love; have a good day wherever you all are." the man's reassuring voice soothed through the radio before an energetic jingle played in response to his words.

He sighed as the music filled his room; an exuberant march to a gloomy and even almost decadent mood.

"_This really doesn't fit…"_ he thought in a morbid twist of a smile, eyes shutting for a second. He reached over and switched off the radio with a frown before lying back on his bed once more, eyes reaching the ceiling allowing silence once again to encompass his room.

His peace and quiet however was swiftly interrupted before it was too long; the door knocked and his head turned quickly to its direction. He winced, feeling it was his mother again.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, it's Mom," she called back softly through the door. He cringed once more but nodded his acknowledgement.

"Okay, sure."

The door opened up in a similarly soft creak to reveal the auburn haired woman gliding carefully into the space as if being careful not to frighten a small creature. Calvin sat up on his bed and faced his mother with a frown on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"A friend of yours is at the door." she stated with a small smile on her face as she bent her body to the side, as if to make sure he was listening. "He'd like to see you," she said simply. Calvin raised an eyebrow in slight surprise and confusion.

A friend?

He couldn't honestly think of anyone…

Purely out of mild curiosity, Calvin nodded and pushed himself up off the bed. The smile he received from his mother made him feel a little bit better and he followed her back downstairs. As they approached the front door, he leant down the incline and opened it up revealing a grinning young boy staring back at him.

"Yo!" he greeted with an amiable wave and light turn of his head.

He nearly never recognised him in his casual outfit but it was Joey from school.

"Oh… Joey." he murmured out, almost in a disappointed-like frown. His face turned however in a creasing suspicion-like look, eyebrow raised as he did. "Wait… how did you…?"

"Ya doofus!" Joey laughed as he folded his arms, grinning brightly at the quiet boy. "Didn't you remember you let me know where you were stayin'?" he shot out with as he grinned on. Calvin blinked but quickly recalled he had told him before where he stayed.

"Oh yeah…" he laughed nervously.

"Well you two, off you go play!" his mother shooed them out the door with a bright smile on her face. Calvin's eyes widened as he was pushed out the door even if lightly, it still surprised him. He turned with his wide eyed surprise evident on his very expression and looked at her with hurt eyes as if feeling tossed aside.

"But M-Mom-"

"No buts, I'm very busy!" the woman replied back in a firm enough tone as she stood at the door, hands on her hips and frowning. Calvin frowned up at her his head held low before she took a step back and gave him a final smile. "Have fun you two." she urged over in her happy smile, watching the two together as she closed the door.

Calvin turned to face Joey and smiled wanly in response to his, at first, curious look but as Joey watched his expression soon morphed into his usual happy-go-lucky grin. "C'mon, let's walk and talk."

* * *

_**5**_

As the pair travelled through the small town Joey quickly explained he was sent by the town's very own Professor Elm; a scholar in the field of Pokémon research.

"The P-Professor?" the boy gasped out as he frowned back and blinked at him incredulously. Joey grinned and nodded. "B-But why? What's happening? And why me?"

"I know we're not friends Cal but…" Joey began as he stopped moving for a second, folding his arms in a light frown as he tipped his head to the side. His hat placed backwards on his head tipped with him as he spoke. Calvin's eyebrow rose at the young boy's use of a nickname for him. "I _want_ us to be friends!" he added in a grin as he nudged the boy's arm playfully. Calvin frowned, eyes widened and taken aback but as he rubbed the spot he touched he let out a light smile. "Who knows, maybe even _best_ friends!" the exuberant shorts enthusiast exclaimed out as he beamed a big grin.

Calvin forced a small laugh as he watched the boy, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "Sure." he simply replied with. "So what is it we're doing today?"

"Well Professor Elm needs help with-"

"_AIEEEE!_"

The pair of boys gasped however poor Calvin took it in a worse way; he coughed and spluttered, eyes widened. Joey's eyes quickly narrowed as he craned his neck upwards and forwards.

"The scream seemed to come from the lab…" he murmured out as he watched the large building ahead of them.

"Y-You can't seriously think about-?" Calvin questioned after turning his attention to and fro the two, face cringing worse with each turn. As if sensing his very thoughts, Joey reached over and quickly grabbed the boy's arm. "W-Wait!" he exclaimed hurriedly, eyes wincing with his expression. Joey didn't listen however and chose instead to power his feet toward the lab, Calvin in tow.

As they approached the young exuberant academy student let go of the wailing Calvin as he rushed into the double doors ahead. Calvin groaned as he stood outside, nursing his presumably sore hand with a frown on his face. He quickly realised that Joey would come rushing back for him so he quickly slipped over to the laboratory's right side; a small space but big enough for him to hide in.

As he slipped inside the space he put on a small smile and allowed himself a tired and light sigh, almost completely inaudible. As if to mock his attempts however he heard a light clanging noise and stiffened almost immediately.

"_Oh no…"_ he thought to himself. He gulped down a load of saliva before raising his head upwards to find the lab's window open; a figure cloaked in black dropped down from it.

Calvin's heart instantly began to race; he sensed a confrontation fast approaching.

The black shadow quickly became visible and he stood in front of him; a young boy with deeply crimson red hair. He wore a simple black jumper with easy-fit blue jeans and big black boots. He stood with a low scowl adorning his otherwise homely looks, eyes glaring at the taken aback Calvin.

"Move." he simply requested, a commanding baritone to his voice.

He briefly considered doing just as he requested in order to avoid a possible fight however before he could an interruption managed to wedge itself in between the pair.

"Calvin!" Joey's voice exclaimed from the laboratory's entrance at the side. "Catch him!"

The boy gasped and snapped his head back to the seeming intruder and cause of the noise from before. The red haired boy glared back and wasted no more time; he charged the wide eyed Calvin. The gold eyed Calvin could barely react in time; he froze in place and was sent off his feet, sprawling to the ground with a pained cough as he did so. As he rolled backwards once or twice he finally came to a stop and barely saw the boy's silver eyed glare leave him as soon as he issued it.

The unknown and presumed intruder ran for one of the trees leading to Route 29, his form quickly disappearing. Perhaps from the pure shock, Calvin began to lose consciousness and let out a final gasping frown, the far off frantic voices of Joey and Elm the last reminder of his time awake.

"… _yes… all right…"_

"_I'm really not sure I'm so sorry…"_

"_No that's fine; it happens."_

Calvin groaned but forced his weary eyes open to find himself sitting in a chair, his eyesight hazy and dream-like. He groaned again as he saw three blurry forms ahead of him; he quickly recognised one of them as the short Joey. The other two tall forms were clearly adults. Their heads turned to him their attention gained.

"Hello… Calvin was it?" the man on the right smiled over warmly; he was an average sized sort of man wearing a simple and seemingly easy-wear lab coat, pure white. In his pockets were stuffed papers and a book hung at his side, almost as if glued to him. Calvin quickly realised he was inside the man's laboratory, sitting on a chair inside. "Your friend Joey brought you back; apparently you were involved in a scuffle?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, curious.

Calvin frowned and opened his mouth to respond however the man on his left walked over and issued him a small smile before lowering his hand to be shaken on introducing. Calvin frowned up at him; a tall man in a policeman's outfit stared back down at him.

"You must be Calvin, the one that met the attacker?" he questioned and for a second Calvin couldn't follow him at all but his memory quickly returned to him.

The red haired boy…

He simply nodded in response and waited for his next inevitable questions.

"I was wondering whether you could-"

"I'm not sure that's the best approach at the moment." the white coated man smiled in nervously, breaking and interrupting the conversation. The two turned to face him quizzically, waiting for him to continue. "After all he's been quite shaken up,"

"No I'm… fine." Calvin answered for him, his frown ever prevalent on his face. He blinked however as he soon noticed they were one member missing. "Where's Joey?" he questioned simply.

"He had to go home; you were out for a while." the man in white laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh! I apologise; my name is Professor Elm," he introduced himself with another of his seemingly usual nervous laughs extending his hand forward as he did so. Calvin put on a weak smile as he usually did and shook his hand.

"Calvin Adams," he replied with in his soft tone of voice.

"Calvin…" the man in blue frowned down at him respectfully before offering his own hand to be shaken. "My name is Robert; I'm with the Cherrygrove Police Department." he frowned. Calvin simply nodded and shook his own hand before the man quickly brought out a small pad and pencil. He frowned down at him as he spoke further. "I'd like to ask you a few questions relating to the incident if you're up to it,"

Though Professor Elm watched with a raised eyebrow and a small cringe, Calvin simply nodded in his frown.

"Great." the policeman smiled lightly forward. "Now can you give me a quick description of the assailant please?"

"S-Sure…" he frowned back before narrowing his eyes as if in thought. "Um… he had… red hair. Long; about to his shoulders I think?" he claimed, scrunching his expression up in thought.

"Right…" the policeman frowned as he nodded, writing on his pad. "What was his face like? Any marks?"

"No I don't think so." he said simply, shaking his head as he did so. "I only noticed his clothing,"

"And what was he wearing?"

"A black jumper with blue cargo jeans and normal sneakers I think." the boy answered honestly and with a frown on his face. "Oh and he wore black gloves,"

"Okay…" the policeman frowned, concentrating hard on the pad. When it seemed he finished he turned the pad around and showed off the quick sketch he had written up with his pencil. "Does this look like it matches him?"

Calvin blinked once as he watched the picture; a frowning boy stared back at him, long grey hair from the pencil strokes used to write with. Calvin simply nodded, his own frown giving way to a small smile, turning his head up to face the man. The policeman smiled back at him before lowering his hand.

"Thank you; this will help in our investigation." he smiled as Calvin shook his hand once more. He simply nodded and watched as the man tipped his officer's cap at the Professor before turning to leave. As he did Professor Elm let out a seemingly pent up sigh, folding his arms when he did.

"Well it's been a very trying day." the man let out with a shaky voice as he turned to issue the sitting Calvin with a smile. The boy let out a small smile of his own as if obliged. "You should go home; your parents are probably worried sick about you,"

He blanched his face at that but nodded regardless, opting to stand up from his seat. "Th-Thank you for watching over me earlier," he managed out, a stammer in his sentence.

The researcher blinked but put on his seemingly usual wide smile. "It was really no trouble; your friend brought you here after all." he claimed modestly, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hrm…" he began however as he raised a curious eyebrow at the boy. Calvin blinked.

"What?"

"Have you ever battled before?"

"B-Battled?"

"A Pokémon Battle!" the excited Professor smiled as he dropped his hands to his two sides. "Any experience?"

The gold eyed boy cringed as he rubbed the back of his own head. "Yeah… I do," he answered and the man's eyes lit up.

"I had an idea you might be; you look like you have,"

"But…"

"But…?" Elm asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he did.

"I don't… _like_ battling." he admitted with some form of prudency, a light wince adorned on his features. He turned his head up to frown at the quizzically faced man. "I just… don't like it," he smiled out further however he let his eyes wander even for just a moment. The Professor noticed but he chose to simply smile back in response even as he tilted his head in his initial light confusion.

"That's understandable." he chuckled good-naturedly. "With as many people that are so into Pokémon Battling now it's rare for me to hear that," he laughed in his smile. Calvin returned a genuine smile of his own this time even if a weak one.

"I…" the boy began as he turned his head up to face the man, as if hesitant to finish his sentence. The curious Professor raised an eyebrow. He shook his head however and smiled lightly when he did. "I suppose I'm just strange," Calvin claimed in his wan smile, running his hand through his thick black hair and fringe.

"That's never really a bad thing my boy." Elm smiled back as he folded his own arms. "You'll find out soon enough I'm sure." he ended with a mysterious chuckle. Calvin raised a curious eyebrow but even as he did, the Professor added to his words. "You better head back now before your mother catches wind of your disappearance for long!"

"S-Sure." he replied with as he turned and left for the doors. He turned his head and threw the older male a parting smile over his shoulder, receiving a simple wave and smile back in response.

When he returned to the house, Calvin quickly took a look around as if wary of his mother's inevitable worry. "Mom…?" he called out quietly, eyebrow raised as he did so. When all he received was the silence of the inside he narrowed his eyes and raised his voice a tad. "Mom?" he called again, this time a little more loudly.

No response.

She's not here.

He suddenly felt a mix of feelings all at once before quickly and finally settling on one: elation.

He didn't want to have to talk to her and tell her the day's events; it felt more like a chore to him.

"_She must be in bed…"_ he thought. It was getting later than he thought.

Better to go to bed as well, he surmised before quickly but quietly heading forward and up the steps to his room.

* * *

A/N: And Chapter 1 is finally released! Hope you all enjoyed it; I took my time reading it over and wondering if it was good enough a beginning to this adaptation. 'Til next time; may you all be ever favourable in victory!


	2. Journey Begins! The Reluctant Adventurer

**Chapter 2: Journey Begins! The Reluctant Adventurer!**

**Introduction Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise etc, etc.**

_**Scene 1**_

"This is a troubling state of affairs…" Professor Elm sighed outwardly as he folded his arms. He sat in one of the few chairs dotted around his laboratory his fingers massaging his temple. His ever reliable aide, Aaron, stood in front of him and frowned past his thick glasses.

"You mean… the missing Totodile?" He questioned.

"With both barrels the missing Totodile." The man bemoaned. "I _need_ that Pokémon for our beginners coming up soon; it's one of a kind." He stated.

"Surely the police will-"

"I have my doubts." He interrupted softly but with a smile on his face as he reopened his eyes and faced the man above him. He sighed however and stood up to regard the lab, a lightly sombre expression to his face. "However my whining aside how are the others coming along?"

His aide smiled this time. "They're doing fine. I'm doing routine checks to make sure they're fit and healthy."

Elm smiled in a happy chuckle. "Good; keep up the good work."

Aaron bowed respectfully in his own smile. "Of course."

* * *

"_Do you have the sample?_"

"Yes." Dominic spoke through the Poké Gear wrist device he wore. The red haired youth made his way through the foliage and road attempting to stay hidden.

"_Excellent. What Route are you on?_"

He stopped behind a tree, leant his back against it and changed the application on his Poké Gear to his Map before peering down at the information on screen.

"Route 29." He answered simply, his eyes blinking only once.

"_Good. I have some news for you I need to deliver to you in person._"

"Where should I meet you?" The boy asked simply, his wrist raised up horizontally and staring ahead of him as he did so.

"_Violet City – Sprout Tower. Do you know-?_"

"Yes," the youth shot back before the voice even finished. There was a brief period of silence before he heard the owner of the voice chuckling once, as if amused.

"_I shall see you then. Until then… take care, Dominic._"

* * *

_**2**_

"Good morning."

Calvin blinked from the television in front of him, eyebrows raised. He turned his head around to find his mother descended down from the stairs. He managed a light smile.

"Morning." He replied well naturedly before returning to the television. Cartoons played on the screen; three peculiar looking boys that seemed to be operating a childish scam.

"You're up early." She added as she turned to begin her morning routine, throwing him a smile behind her shoulder as she did so. He turned to face her and simply frowned. "I heard about yesterday."

His eyes widened in response before he smiled a little nervously. "Y-Yeah it was crazy huh?"

"Yeah…" His mother agreed quietly as she stared at him pensively for a moment before returning to her chores. "You know…" She began again as she reached over to grab her drying cloth, gloves and spray bottle. Calvin turned back to the television but perked up his ear in her direction. "Did you ever consider going to help them?"

He stopped what he was doing and with a shocked frown on his face as he turned yet again to face her. She stared back at him quietly and with a frown on her own face. "M-Mom?" He questioned simply.

"I'm not saying you _have_ to I'm saying you could make a real difference." She said moving forward as if emboldened by his reaction. "You could really help out; not just the professor but the young beginners all over."

"Mom…" Calvin began a tired tone to his voice as he turned his head half-way 'round as if to attempt to face her. He couldn't seem to however, a pained expression to his face.

"I'm serious honey." The woman tried harder but with a softer tone to her voice as she strode over and sat on the couch's arm rest next to him, a hand lightly running through his soft black hair. "You could do so much good and I think it would be really good for you too." She added with a small smile to her features.

"Mom I…"

"Calvin, honey, I know what you're going to-"

"_Mom!_" The boy finally and forcefully finished out with. His shout reverberated on the small house's walls, making the woman flinch in response. She instantly lost her smile as she frowned down at him. He turned his head up to frown at her in response as he opened his mouth to explain himself further. "I can't." he simply answered, a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he stared back into hers. He shook his head with his next words as if for effect. "I just… can't." he finished simply and abruptly before standing up and turning toward the stairs.

The woman was left on the arm rest with a sad frown on her face.

* * *

"_If you're just joining you're here with me, Dr. Thomas Ramone, and today's topic is depression._"

Calvin frowned as he stared softly up at the ceiling, lying on his bed with his arms resting behind his head.

"_We all encounter depression at least once in our lives," the man's voice spoke, a clear but thick accent running through his words. "How we cope however is the different aspect of it all. On line one, we have Georgina from Olivine City," he began, his smooth voice filling the darkened room. _

"_Hi Dr. Ramone I'm a first time caller." _

"_Hello Georgina, what seems to be the problem?_"

"_To be honest doctor… I'm really not sure," the woman began quizzically. Calvin listened but not very intently, his mind on other things. "I've always been very sad and now that I'm older I suppose it's only gotten worse."_

"_Why do you think that's so?_"

"_I honestly have no idea. I thought maybe it would be because I'm not very confident or maybe that I just have less drive to do things,_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_I honestly have no idea. I thought maybe it would be because I'm not very confident or maybe that I just have less drive to do things." _

"_Sometimes these things can happen because of an event that has transpired to cause it, if I'm making any sense to you. Sometimes an event so great can completely shatter your very world and make it unbearable to deal with or perhaps it can be a gradual process with time." _

"_What do you think it is doctor? Am I depressed?_"

"_Unfortunately I cannot be certain, however, if you stay on the line I will refer you to one of our qualified psychologists." _

"_Thank you doctor._"

"_Not a problem Georgina; have a good day._"

Calvin's frown grew deeper as he lay on his bed eyes still staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know exactly why but something in that one call gradually coerced his attention and made him listen more intently.

What was it?

He wondered silently.

"Depression…," He murmured his eyes lowering as he frowned. He turned his head around to the radio next to him and shut it off mid-show, silence filling the room. Before he could even raise himself from his bed, however, a knock at his door made him stiffen.

"Calvin?"

He raised his head up to the door and frowned. "It's open."

As he expected his mother poked her head into the room careful as she always was. "How are you feeling?" She tried with some sense of hesitation. He forced a smile but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Fine how about you?" He replied as if out of obligation.

"I'm okay," she admitted, smiling. "I was thinking of asking maybe if you aren't too busy you could help out with something."

"Um… sure…?" He responded, losing smile in favour of a wary frown. He opened his mouth to speak again as if to ask further on the subject but the woman merely threw him another smile opting to reply back.

"Great. We can talk more downstairs about it." She finished amiably enough before standing up straight and turning to leave for the stairs. Calvin was left with a wondering frown on his face.

"_What was _that_ about?"_ He simply thought, blinking as he did. He shook his head however of the thought and decided to leave his sanctuary to find out.

_**3**_

"So… what's this about?" Calvin dared to ask, an eternal concerned frown on his expression as he walked hesitantly over to the couch in the living room. His mother watched him with wary eyes, her arms folded together.

"I realise I asked you to help out with the missing Totodile but you can relax; that's _not_ what this is about." The woman began softly as if to make the boy less hesitant. He simply nodded and listened further. "What I need is a favour."

"A… favour?" Calvin repeated, blinking with a show of confusion.

"Yeah," She answered with a similarly soft smile on her face. "I need you to go on a small errand for me; it's just a small one." She reiterated with her smile as if to put the boy's growing fears at ease. He raised a hesitant black eyebrow but listened anyway.

"Right?"

"I need you to deliver a little something. A package to a friend of mine," She explained briefly as she smiled on. "He lives on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City; it's not far."

"Where… is it?" Calvin asked hesitantly.

"Route 30," She answered perhaps emboldened by his curiosity. "There's nothing to it really and it would be great for you to-"

"Mom." The boy interrupted as he turned his head and raised his hand up as if to silence her. She lost her smile as if saddened by his inevitable refusal. He raised his head back up however and shot the woman a weak smile of his own. "I'll do it."

The woman widened her eyes in pure surprise before laughing happily. She bound forward and knelt down to his level to embrace the young boy, causing a sharp gasp of surprise to come from him. His eyes widened he blinked once as he returned the embrace slowly but surely.

"O-Okay…," Calvin murmured out, his entire body stiff from the nervous energy now present in the room. "You can… let go… now…" He managed out as he cringed but couldn't help smile with his insanely happy mother.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" She crooned for the umpteenth time. Calvin sighed as he wrapped his two hands' fingers around the straps of his new grey backpack designed with a simple Poké Ball symbol on the back coloured gold and silver. He wore similarly gold and black shorts, red trainers and a deep crimson anorak with a simple black shirt underneath. His black hair blew in the soft wind that caressed his face, as if to prepare him for his upcoming journey.

He smiled and nodded. "I have the Poké Gear you gave me too." He added as he rose up his left wrist horizontally to show her the watch-like device. She nodded in her own smile as she watched.

"Then it's time for you to go. You'll need to get your first Pokémon!" She replied exuberantly as she smiled. Calvin forced a smile of his own even with a cringe at the mention of Pokémon. He liked to see his mother happy. "I'm so excited! Which one will you choose?"

"I guess I'll… find out." He finished simply with a chuckling smile of his own as he watched her above him. She nodded and shooed him out the door.

"Go on! You can't let me keep you here." She grinned happily. Calvin returned with one of his own weaker smiles but nodded as he turned to leave.

"Bye Mom," He simply said with a final wave as she closed the door between them as if to urge him on. He lost his smile and frowned as he turned his head toward the large laboratory close by. "Well…," he began as his frown deepened just a little. "Here goes."

_**4**_

"We can only hope that the Totodile is all right." Elm muttered for the millionth time as if to calm himself as he frowned deeply and folded his arms down at the remaining two Poké Balls on the table below him.

"Sir are you _still_ worrying about that?"

The surprised professor blinked and turned his head to his rear to find the similar faced aide Aaron frowning back at him. "Yes I… suppose I am," The older man sighed in response as he placed his hands inside his lab coat pockets. "I'm worried that our thief may not be a good person."

"Why is that sir?" The aide asked absentmindedly as he worked on a notepad he held, as if taking stock levels.

"Pokémon are a creature much like our own species," The evolution expert began as he frowned down at the Poké Balls however he quickly raised his head up to face the busy aide. "We learn from those we trust the most and Pokémon quickly imprint on their masters." He continued on.

"Right," Aaron nodded as he turned his head from his task for a few moments. "I can see why you'd be concerned but really there's nothing we can do. I mean…"

"I know," The Professor added in a defeated sigh as he placed his hands on his hips, turning his attention back to the Poké Balls below him. He gave the two a smile. "But hope for the future shines bright."

As if to capitalise on his very words, the two doors to the small laboratory slowly creaked open calling the pair's attention. They turned with similar curious expressions to find a figure bathed in the afternoon daylight. They greeted the small figure with a smile and beckoned them toward them.

"Hello!" Elm greeted on as he waved at the figure. They hesitantly raised their own hand as if timid in some form before shutting the door behind them, revealing their presence as a young male. Aaron raised an eyebrow curiously as Elm lost his smile in favour of a surprised frown. "It's you!"

The weakly smiling Calvin walked forward, making sure to keep some distance between them his head held low. "Y-Yeah… hi."

"Do you…, know this boy Professor?" Aaron spoke up quietly as he slowly turned his frown to the older man on his left. Elm blinked out of his surprise with a smile however.

"I do but we only spoke briefly. Remember?"

Aaron's eyes widened in remembrance; he punctuated with a nod of his head and a poke of his pen. "Yeah the-"

"I... I remember," Calvin interrupted but with a soft and timid smile as he did so. "I'm here t-to get my starter P-Pokémon." He stammered out with a continuous cringe, perhaps eager to get the ordeal over with. Elm and Aaron exchanged a quick raised eyebrow together before returning their attention to the quiet boy.

"I had…, thought you were not interested?" Elm asked his curiosity piqued.

"I um... have to run an errand for my mother," He explained briefly. Elm's eyes lit up as if remembering the very notion. "She asked me to-"

"Yes!" The Professor smiled widely as he pressed his softly clenched fist into his open left palm as if calculating an equation. "Your mother mentioned once in passing but she didn't say it was _you_ she was sending," The scientist added surprised but with a hint of laughter to his tone. Calvin merely smiled and rubbed the back of his head in a similar show of confusion. "Well I suppose my job hasn't changed." He finished with another joyful laugh before turning around and allowing the boy to walk forward a few more steps. He did so warily.

"So these are…," Calvin began as he craned his neck to see further without the risk of moving forward too far. His eyes narrowed as they spotted a mistake. "Why is there only two Poké Balls?" He questioned with a raised black eyebrow. Elm chuckled in a nervous grin, exchanging with the similar faced aide Aaron as he responded.

"That's the Pokémon that's been stolen don't you know?" He replied in his chuckle. "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to do with what we have left." He added apologetically.

"W-What's left?" The boy hesitantly asked as he gripped the straps of his backpack protectively. Elm walked over and pressed his finger on the Poké Ball on Calvin's far right.

"Chikorita the Grass Type Pokémon," He began with a smile as he turned his head to face the boy in his speech. "And Cyndaquil the Fire Type Pokémon." The professor continued on as he turned his smile temporarily down at the creatures still in their Poké Balls. "Which one do you think would best suit?"

Unsure, Calvin stepped forward hesitantly his eyes over the red and white spheres. "Um…," He began as if examining the two remaining Poké Balls. "I'm… not sure." He managed to finish uncertainly as he spied the sphere below him.

"Well what sort of Pokémon do you like best?" The professor simply asked, smile reborn anew on his face. However as he watched the hesitant frown on the boy's face he quickly lost it again.

"I don't… really _have_ a favourite kind of Pokémon." He answered, cutting the man short. "In fact I… don't really like Pokémon at all."

Professor Elm was stunned. He looked from his aide Aaron to the boy and back again as if trying to work out the boy's meaning.

"So why are you…?" Elm asked rising a curious eyebrow as he left his question open, clearly obvious.

"It's a favour to my mother," He simply answered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously before raising his tired eyes back up at the man. "That's all."

"I see," Elm replied with a sense of disappointment however he quickly regained his smile albeit a little weaker than before. "Well I believe a Fire Type would best suit your travels and Cyndaquil is one of the best."

"A Fire Type…, huh." Calvin murmured as he gripped the straps of his backpack and leaned over the Poké Ball in question. Professor Elm smiled as he dared to pick up the sphere and place it in his line of sight.

"Here," He began with a smile. Calvin nearly jumped backwards in surprise eyes widened. "Cyndaquil's Poké Ball." He added in a hearty chuckle his eyes shut temporarily. Calvin turned to look up at the man of science before finally raising up his left hand and opening up his palm albeit hesitantly. Elm dropped the Poké Ball in his palm and as if on reflex the ball opened up, startling the young boy.

Just as always white energy passed from the sphere onto the ground in front of him to form a small creature; a mouse-like form with a red coloured back as if a volcano. It looked up at its new Trainer hesitantly.

"Cyndaquil this is your new Trainer; Calvin." The professor introduced as he gestured toward the boy with one of his hands. The two stared at each other hesitantly as if wary of each other. When the mouse-like creature attempted to move forward as if to get to know its Trainer more Calvin immediately took a step back and laughed shakily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry." He apologised. Elm watched him sadly as the Cyndaquil simply turned its head curiously at him.

"Here," The older male frowned as he turned previously to procure some items. He handed the blinking boy an electronic device, five extra empty Poké Balls and a laminated card with the boy's face imprinted on it with other such details on it. Calvin frowned down at it all trying to take it in. "Five Poké Balls to get you started, your Indigo Conference League Trainer Card and your Pokédex." He began as he pointed at each of the items.

Calvin nodded as he watched. "Hrm…"

The Pokédex opened up side on in the boy's hands almost alerting him. The professor spoke on with his business-like frown as he pointed out the intricacies of the device regarding Pokémon nesting spots, cries and other such information. He also explained the auto updating Trainer Card provided by the high tech ICL.

"I believe that's that," Elm finished as he turned a smile down on the boy. "Good luck on your journey."

Calvin smiled back as he recalled his new Pokémon, placing the small sphere on his belt. He simply nodded up before turning and leaving wordlessly.

"Shame," The professor spoke up again as he sighed and folded his white coated arms staring after the boy. "I don't think I've ever really seen a child like that before."

"How do you mean?" The far off Aaron asked as he continued with his task of stock-take. Elm let out a final sigh before shaking his head.

"Oh… nothing."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello people, sorry for how long this one has taken. There's been a combination of laziness, adjusting to a new style and things happening in my life. I've also been having a friend teach me how to write better so this should actually be a bit higher quality than usual. It's not much I know and apologise but I'm gonna try and bring the productivity up.**_

_**Thanks all, until next time.**_


	3. A Meeting and a Battle

**Chapter 3: A Meeting and a Battle; Calvin Moves Forward!**

**Totodile Pursuit Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_** "Route 29" Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**1**__. _

–

_Our hero has finally begun his journey!_

_Albeit with a hint of reluctance, Calvin Nathaniel Adams musters all his courage and fortitude to perform a single errand to deliver a parcel to an old friend of his mother's. Even with all of his previous work in the Cherrygrove classroom his apprehension runs deep; he carries this weight with him as he begins his reluctant journey across the lush land of Johto!_

–

_**Scene 1**_

"Hrm...," Calvin murmured as he narrowed his eyes up at the sky above him. The lights were quickly dimming and soon it would be dark. "I should... get moving," he finished with a light cringe. He had been on Route twenty-nine for a few hours using the Town Map he had received from his mother in some attempt to navigate, however, it was near fruitless; the boy possessed little co-ordination or map-reading skills.

Luckily, however, he knew his way forward from his days as a student at the Cherrygrove University. He walked on forward pocketing the map in the front side pockets of his handy anorak. As he walked hesitantly forward he was quickly made aware of a confrontation not far from his position. He raised a black eyebrow as he walked on as quietly as he could, looking for a way forward without being included in the struggle.

Ahead, however, was a surprise.

The grinning Joey stood not far from him in a battle ready position wearing his casual gear, a bit further away than his seeming opponent.

A Pokémon battle?

The boy blinked, realising it wasn't an actual real blown fight, chanced a few more steps forward. Joey didn't seem to notice, however, and focused on his match.

"You may be strong Mikey but you got _nothin'_ on my Rattata!" the grinning youngster shot out with as he hovered his arm forward as if explaining a grand gesture. As Calvin rounded the corner he found a similar dressed boy attempting to direct a Pidgey from his own side of the field, however, with a veritable cringe on his face as if he were losing the struggle.

"N-No!" he exclaimed out.

"Ready?!" Joey grinned out before he swiped his arm horizontally as if for effect. "Quick Attack; finish him off!"

As if on cue his growling Rattata reared its body before suddenly darting forward at immeasurable speed, crashing into the whining Pidgey and sending it to the ground, its eyes crossed out.

"All _right!_" Joey forever grinned, vaulting his arm upward in victory. His Rattata gave a leap in ecstasy as if to show its approval for its trainer. Mikey fell to his knees and cradled his fallen Pidgey, cringing down at it. Joey walked on forward and extended his hand out as he smiled, dropping his grin. "Good game!" he insisted. Mikey blinked as he turned his head upwards before returning the smile if a little less hearted. He raised his hand up to shake his former opponent's.

"Good game." He nodded on. Joey's eyes rose up as if to register an anomaly in his line of vision even raising his eyebrow before he grinned on seeing the watching and frowning Calvin.

"Calvin!" he simply called out as he waved over at the boy. He gave the fallen Mikey another grinning nod before rushing over to join him, his Rattata bounding on after him. Calvin gave a wan smile of his own as he gripped the straps of his backpack. "Look at _you_ all dressed up!" the youngster complimented as he grinned over at the blinking boy. Calvin merely chuckled in his usual meek fashion, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "What's _this_ all about then, huh?" He asked, poking the boy teasingly as he folded his arms and grinned on. Calvin couldn't help but smile.

Joey was probably his only real friend in the world.

"I'm... on an errand for my mother," he answered with his easy-going smile. "I'm just passing through." Calvin smiled on, his hands moving to the straps of his backpack as he smiled good-naturedly.

"Then... you won't mind if I come along!" Joey shot back with an intensive grin of his own as he turned his head upwards and to the side. Calvin lost his smile in favour of a wondering, blinking frown. "Ha, ha I have to go do some recon for the professor anyway," he finished out with a simple smile as he rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed.

Calvin let out a smile and simply nodded his approval.

* * *

"My Rattata's been sharper than before!" Joey exclaimed out as he grinned onwards, padding through the ends of route twenty-nine, approaching Cherrygrove. "I doubt there's a Pokémon as cool as this one in your party!" he boldly stated as he turned his head around with a grin and a wink as if to seal his very words. Calvin simply smiled and chuckled quietly in agreement.

"I guess not." Calvin chuckled in meek agreement, ever the passive one.

"Oh yeah!" Joey exclaimed in sudden surprise, his eyes widening as if remembering something important. He turned to face the quizzical black haired boy. "What Pokémon did you pick? The professor _must_ have gave you a choice!"

Calvin blinked once more before nodding and answering. "Yes... there was only Cyndaquil and Chikorita left," he began, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the youngster. "The professor recommended Cyndaquil."

"Huh... odd choice for a guy like you," the youngster replied as he raised his hands to rest behind his head as if in thought to the decision that was previously made. Calvin's eyes moved to his right but he didn't turn his head as he walked through the road, his hands still ever present on the straps of his backpack. "You're so timid I thought you'd have picked the quiet Grass Type!" He grinned in a form of banter. Calvin gave an obligatory smile in response before shaking his head.

"I'm not really that bothered to be honest," he admitted in his weak smile before he turned his head back ahead of him. As they approached the outskirts of Cherrygrove, Joey raised an eyebrow listening. "I'm not that big a fan of Pokémon."

"Yeah I... heard about that from Mr. Dervish," Joey replied in a similarly low tone, losing his grin as he did. It was Calvin's turn to look surprised even if lightly. "You... don't like Pokémon or battling at all do you?"

"No." Calvin smiled back as he raised his head.

"You're one of them whatchamacallits...," Joey began again this time with a finger prevalent on his nose even halting his progress as if to give off a thoughtful vibe to his persona. He waggled his right index finger in the air as he scrunched his face in thought as if to work out an equation. Calvin couldn't help but grin as he watched, Joey's obvious parody amusing him. "Pacifics!" he shot out with as he suddenly dropped his stance and thrust an accusing finger at the wide eyed boy. Calvin looked shocked for a few moments before his slow grin turned into quiet chuckles.

"That's 'pacifist' Joey." He laughed in response though quietly. Joey seemed to notice the boy's mirth and looked rather proud of himself; folding his arms and raising his head lightly as he did so.

"Close enough!"

–

_**2**_

"So you're on an _adventure!_" Joey said for what felt like the umpteenth time. Calvin resisted the urge to roll his eyes but still couldn't help from smiling at his friend's enthusiasm. "Man I wish I was on an adventure," the boy lamented as he turned his grin into a smile as he walked through the small town of Cherrygrove his gaze turning skyward. "Ratatta and I would see _all_ the sights in Johto!"

"I'm sure you would," Calvin agreed as he turned his head around with a smile.

"What about you?"

The question surprised him; Calvin responded with a quizzical look of his own.

"Huh?"

Joey grinned as he spoke further, explaining, "well you gotta be stoked!"

"Oh," Calvin murmured as he turned his head away momentarily as if to reflect for a short time. "No, not really." He chuckled honestly as he rubbed the back of his head, turning around to face him once again. Joey looked aghast.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Impossible!" the boy exclaimed, as if mocking. Calvin noticed the tiny grin on his companion's face and couldn't help but grin also in response. "Nah that's cool, I'm just messin' with ya." The youngster chuckled out, gaining a similar sounding laugh from his new friend.

"So are we going to stop here then?" Calvin dared to ask, desperate for a rest stop. Joey frowned and blinked before turning his head skyward as if to view the sky's lowering sun for confirmation. His face scrunched a bit as if calculating the time of day before he shook his head to two sides. He turned his frown into a grin before facing his friend.

"We got some time; let's press on!" he exclaimed out enthusiastically. When Calvin looked to protest Joey simply continued, "after all, sooner we do this the better right?" The boy grinned with a wink as he spoke. Calvin gasped lightly enough that he couldn't tell his surprise.

"Y-Yeah I suppose," he replied warily, smiling as he did. "How... far are we thinking?"

"Aw we're _young_ man! Lighten up!" Joey grinned out as he waved off the decision as if it were a small matter. "We got the whole of Johto to explore! Come on!"

Though he was tired Calvin felt some of Joey's energy pass to him as if airborne. He couldn't help but smile.

If he was with Joey maybe he could do just a bit more than just his errand.

* * *

"We don't even have that far to go!" Joey turned his grin around on the boy behind him, edging his thumb forward. "It's just over this ridge!" he explained quickly as he moved through the tall grass beside the actual ridge. Calvin followed, tracing his eyes around to find a smaller hill easily climbable on the ridge's left side and their right.

"So just a few more steps to go...," Calvin began as he turned his head skyward for a few moments. "And my journey's over."

"Such a shame!" Joey exclaimed passionately mockingly bringing Calvin's attention almost immediately. Joey's head turned to face him with another grin and a wink before speaking further, "all this travelling and no battles to mark your memories with!" He shrugged as he grinned. Calvin chuckled nervously and nodded in agreement.

"I-It's a shame all right but..."

"Unless..."

"U-Unless...?" Calvin murmured out, raising an eyebrow. His heartbeat quickened in growing fear as if reading his friend's thoughts. Joey swivelled around in a battle stance and grinned back at him, setting his feet apart.

"Unless we have a match _right_ now!" He grinned out with, contrast to the poker faced frown on his companion's face. It betrayed the fast thump of his heart threatening to burst from his chest. "Come on it'll be fun!" The youngster loosened up as he shot him a grin and raised his arms to hang at the back of his head. "Ya gotta battle sometime!"

Calvin let out a weaker smile than usual this time and nodded.

"I'll be your final hurdle!" Joey grinned again as he stood up straight and leant his body to the side. He thrust one of his index fingers forward as he grinned over confidently. "

This would be the first real time battling with his Cyndaquil and even meeting it, he thought.

He gulped.

Here we go...

–

_**3**_

As Calvin tossed his Poké Ball out forward the white energy that ejected from the sphere formed a creature sure enough. The fiery mouse with four red spots on its back stood on its four legs, its head moving around as if questioning its very release. It turned its head around to find its new owner and simply frowned up at him. Calvin cringed but it was barely noticeable; he gave the creature a greeting wave and smile.

"All right, you ready?!" Joey exclaimed out passionately, his hand and palm outstretched forward. Calvin flinched but chuckled nervously as he nodded and waited. "Let's see if you really _want_ that errand to be done!" he shouted with ferocity, his eyes lighting up as he spoke his next order. "Rattata! Tail Whip!" he shouted out excitedly.

The mouse Pokémon darted forward and spun its body around wildly to slap its tail in the similar mouse-type creature's face. Cyndaquil reeled back and yelped as it was struck.

"Oh th-that means its...," Calvin began as he blinked forward, quickly trying to remember his lessons. His eyes lit up. "Its defence is lowered by one stage!"

"You betcha Calvin and y'know what _that_ means, right?" Joey grinned over as he stood in his battle stance. His hands clenched together, he raised one up and unclenched it palm open. "Your Cyndaquil's _finished! _Rattata!" he began as he turned his eyes down to his little rat-like creature. "Tackle attack!"

Reacting to his order the little Pokémon leapt to its feet once more and charged its enemy, smashing into its body roughly. Cyndaquil let out another yelp as it was tossed backward from the ferocity of its opponent's attack.

"N-No!" Calvin gasped out, his head turning to watch the fallen Fire Type. He tried to quickly remember the rest of the information that he'd learned at Mr. Dervish's classes. "Um... L-Leer!" he exclaimed out panicked, cringing as he did. The little Fire Type did just as ordered and glared directly at the opposing Normal Type. Joey simply laughed as his Pokémon took a similar defence drop eliciting a blinking frown from his opponent.

"You can't win if all you do is use status attacks!" he shot back with his smarmy grin. "Rattata, take your momentum and use Tackle one more time!" he exclaimed once more allowing the little rat-like Pokémon to rush forth once more.

It crashed into the small mouse-like Fire Type, sending it tumbling to the ground with a final yelp of pain. "N-No...," Calvin murmured as he watched the Cyndaquil lose consciousness.

"And that's game!" Joey grinned out as he straightened up his stance with a wink and folded arms. His Rattata straightened itself as if to follow its trainer, a light grin on its face at its accomplishment. Calvin looked up with an initial frown before issuing back a weaker smile than usual. "Aw I'm sorry pal; we all lose sometimes!" Joey added as he raised his hands to rest behind his head, his expression almost apologetic. Calvin simply chuckled and shook his head before turning to the fallen Cyndaquil and returning it wordlessly via its Poké Ball.

He spent a few seconds looking the sphere over in his right hand with a pained look on his face. "Sorry," he simply thought to himself before looking back up and smiling at his friend. "You're... really good Joey," the boy complimented.

* * *

"Enough about me! Let's get you to your journey's end!" The youngster winked back in his confident grin. Calvin couldn't help but smile a bit wider at the idea.

"_Gladly."_

"Knock, knooock!" Joey called out tentatively as he rapped the door ahead of him. Calvin stood behind him hesitantly peering over his friend's shoulder. The two waited for what felt like ages before, finally, the door swung open. The boys' faces blanched at the sight waiting for them.

An elderly man stood in spitting distance, tall with an average build. He wore a yellow-gold coat, grey slack trousers and carried a simple grey haircut. The old man narrowed his eyes down at the pair of boys, his tall body casting a long shadow over them.

"Yes?" he pressed them quickly.

"U-Um...," Joey began with a blinking stammer. "My friend here has something for you!" He exclaimed out with a zigzag unsure grin. He dropped his grin however in favour of a mystified frown and blinked once more, however, raising his right index finger to point at him accusingly. "Hey... you aren't Mr. Pokémon!"

"No," the unnamed elderly man simply replied with, his hard frown ever prevalent on his face. He turned his eyes up to the timid Calvin standing behind Joey and raised one of his grey eyebrows. "I am Professor Oak; I'm house sitting for Mr. Pokémon at the moment," he explained briefly. Joey's eyes widened on the news received whereas Calvin's own expression remained unchanged. The newly introduced Professor's face flashed a quick grudging scrunch before he stood to the side and allowed the boys entry. "Would you like to come in?" he asked begrudgingly.

Joey nodded with a light grin on his face, seemingly returning his confidence. "Sure! Won't we Calvin?" he asked as he turned with a light wink to the boy behind him. Calvin flinched once but in his hesitant frown he nodded similarly and followed his companion in the house.

"There's a sofa over there at the back; I'll make some tea if you both like." The self-stated Professor frowned in as he shut the door harshly behind them. Calvin flinched a bit harsher this time as the door shut behind him.

"Sounds good to me!" Joey grinned back, ever the talkative one. He turned and grabbed his timid friend by the arm as if to move him along. Calvin followed but only just; his slow nature surprised the impatient Joey.

As they sat themselves down on the long simple brown sofa the Professor quickly grabbed a couple of mugs from the cupboard on his right in the small kitchen. He switched on the kettle and turned his head to frown hard at the boys.

"So..." he began. "What's this all about?" the Professor requested as he input the ingredients into each mug.

"It's a delivery!" Joey grinned out, hands on his knees as he straightened up. He kicked the boy beside him lightly for attention, forcing the blinking Calvin to action.

"U-Um...," he began timidly, his eyes darting between his friend and the old man ahead of him. "Y-Yes it's a d-delivery," the boy stammered out worriedly. The Professor poured the hot water into the mugs and placed it back on its boil before grabbing both mugs and striding over.

He handed the grinning Joey one of them and the nodding Calvin his own before pulling over one of the smaller seats to sit across from them. The coffee table ahead of him was the resting place of his own mug of tea and as he settled in his comfortable seat he quickly took a sip of his hot beverage before raising his hand up to signal the boy onward.

"Go on boy; you were saying? A delivery?" he pressed as he frowned ever on.

"Y-Yes," Calvin stammered, his eyes darting up from the mug in his hands. "It's a parcel my mother wanted me to give to Mr. Pokémon." he frowned. The Professor raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm not sure what it is but..."

"Well, that's fine but obviously as he's not here I can't really accept it," he spoke candidly and briefly, leaning forward in his chair as he did so.

Calvin blinked, surprised. "I-I mean can't I just leave the parcel here or-"

"I'm afraid not," Oak interrupted curtly, a hard frown on his face. "Then I would be responsible for the package and lord only knows what's inside; it's not my business."

"O-Oh...," Calvin murmured out disappointedly, lowering his head and wincing. Joey listened and watched the events unfold with growing worry before speaking up.

"Do you know where he is Mr. Professor sir?" Joey began, a frown on his own face. Oak's eyes turned to him in response. "Mr. Pokémon I mean."

"No I'm afraid not; not exactly anyway," the elderly man replied simply. "He told me he was off on some personal excursion but he refused to tell me of what," he explained briefly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Anyway I cannot simply accept his delivery; you understand I'm sure," he finished as he lowered the mug from his mouth, placing it on the large table in front of him.

"Y-Yeah...," Calvin murmured out dejected as he lowered his head in response, a sad frown on his face. Joey cringed for a second before retaining his usual grin and turning his head back to Oak.

"Well we just go after him!"

Professor Oak raised his eyes up to the youngster in light curiosity while his ever timid companion Calvin turned his head to his left and blinked in surprise. "Go... after him?"

"Yeah!" Joey brightly exclaimed out in his grin. "We just gotta find him right? We can do that!" he claimed enthusiastically as he winked at the old man before turning his confident look on the unsure Calvin.

"Hmm...," Professor Oak murmured lowly, staring at the two boys thoughtfully. "Forgive me for my bad manners but... what are your names?"

"Joey!" the ever exuberant youngster exclaimed out enthusiastically. He turned to edge a thumb at his friend. "And this is Calvin!"

The named boy raised his left hand up timidly and with a hesitant smile as he did so.

The Professor nodded slowly and thoughtfully, as if considering something. "What are your goals?" he questioned. Even Joey looked perplexed for a second, turning his head to the side. The old man lowered his eyes as if considering another way to phrase his question. "What are... Pokémon to you both?" he questioned once more, reaching for his mug as he waited for their answers.

"Friends! I guess," Joey laughed out a little nervously as he scratched the side of his head, eyes shut temporarily. "I've only ever been with my Rattata." The boy finished in a light chuckle. Oak nodded slowly before turning his eyes over to the flinching Calvin.

"All right. Now you," he simply requested and quickly enough as he took another sip of his coffee.

"U-Um...," Calvin began, blinking as if unsure. "Friends," The boy quickly responded, his eyes turning away from the old man's gaze. The Professor watched him for a few awkward seconds of silence before sighing and shutting his eyes.

"Be honest with me," He began again in reply, reopening his eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday; I'd rather you not lie to me."

Calvin winced for a few seconds before lowering his eyes, as if considering. Finally he raised his head back up to face the frowning Oak and spoke again. "I... don't like Pokémon," he started with a weaker frown this time, hands on his knees. "At all."

The Professor raised a lightly surprised eyebrow. "That's a... different approach," the elderly man began as he raised another grey eyebrow upwards in curiosity. "Why is that?"

"I um...," Calvin began again yet another curious blink on his own features. He turned his eyes downward as if trying to recollect his reasons. He finally shook his head and smiled weakly and apologetically at the old man. "I'm... not sure why really." he simply responded in a nervous chuckle. The Professor simply nodded slowly, taking the information in silently.

"I see," Oak replied with simply as he raised himself up off his seat. Joey and Calvin watched him curiously with similarly raised eyebrows. He walked over to the counter next to the kettle and went through a bag, presumably his own. After rummaging for what looked like a few minutes he procured a small device from it, turning back to stand next to his seat. Joey's eyes widened, almost as if he recognised the device before Oak began speaking. "This... is a Pokédex. It is a hi-tech encyclopedia that can offer useful information on Pokémon in general; their habitats, evolution stages, levels, that sort of thing."

Joey nodded furiously, his eyes fixated on the rectangular shaped Pokédex clearly after the device. Calvin by contrast simply nodded slowly, a weak frown on his face.

The Professor pushed a button on the Poké Ball shaped device's front and it opened up into three compartments. Inside was an LCD monitor screen with a directional pad for navigation on the left. Two buttons in the middle were dotted above and below each other with two buttons contrastingly side on with each other presumably also for navigation. Finally on the device's bottom was a blue coloured fish-eye lens that seemed to be the lens itself for scanning Pokémon with.

"As you can both imagine I don't hand these out without considering many things." the old man explained quickly his eyes lowering on the two boys on the sofa.

"N-No sir!" Joey earnestly declared as he watched the apparatus, entranced by it. He leaned closer to Calvin, however, as he spoke in hushed words. "I heard he only gives those to world class trainers," he whispered out in widened eyes.

"Then you'll know what sort of trainers I consider giving these machines to?"

"The last champion...!" Joey gasped out, his eyes widened once more. The old man nodded in a light grin.

"Who's that?" Calvin asked in a low, uninterested tone.

"Who's _that?!_" Joey parroted positively horrified at his friend's seeming lack of knowledge.

Calvin winced. "Um..."

"Don't you ever read Pokémon Sports Weekly?" Joey questioned simply. Calvin shook his head with a dead frown and Joey gasped again as if wounded somehow. "I-Impossible...!"

"That's not important." Professor Oak sighed for a second, eyes shutting for a few seconds before he reopened them to face the boys once more. He lowered the Pokédex and outstretched the apparatus forward his frown ever on his face. Joey looked expectant and ready to take the device, laying out his hands as if receiving a holy item. However, the Professor swiftly passed the shock faced Joey and lowered the Pokédex to Calvin's level.

The blinking Calvin stared at it for a second or two before double taking up at the old man. "A-Are you serious?" he asked dumbfounded.

The grey haired Professor nodded a hard frown ever on his face. "Take it."

Calvin accepted the Pokédex with a surprised look of his own, both hands and all. He took a second or two to gaze at the device before quickly raising his head to look at the Professor curiously. "Why?" he simply asked.

Oak simply let out a smirk. "Call it intuition but I feel you would make good use of it," he began before turning around and returning to his bag on the counter. "It will allow you to really make progress in your journey no? And besides you can easily hand it in to the local Professor Elm in New Bark Town if you have no more need of it. Am I not correct?" he questioned over his shoulder as he smirked.

Calvin's mouth hung open as he watched and listened but he could only nod in response. Oak chuckled.

"Good," he added before closing the satchel on his bag and returning to his chair. "Will that be all?" he pressed, raising a grey eyebrow.

Calvin and Joey both looked dumbfounded for a moment before, finally, Calvin nodded his head furiously.

"Yes sir." Joey chuckled, a grin on his features as he nodded.

"Then be off will you?" he shot back rudely but with a similar grin. "I have work to do."

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's a faster update! ;D Thank a good friend for helpin' me out immensely. As always I'll try and keep the productivity rate up and get these chapters out a bit sooner to move things along. I'm quite excited to get to later chapters. Cheers guys, peace out.


	4. A Fated Encounter

**Chapter 4: A Fated Encounter; Falkner the High Flier!**

**Totodile Pursuit Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_** "Rival Encounter" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**1**__. (First Half)._

_**"Under the Moonlight" - The Legend of Heroes and the Trails in the Sky OST. **__Scene __**2**__ (Second Half)._

–

_With the new Pokédex obtained from the expert Professor Oak, Calvin has already made some progress in his journey!_

_Sadly, however, with the setback involving Mr. Pokémon's disappearance Calvin is forced to move forward in his pursuit to deliver the parcel given to him. Now joined by his new friend Joey he finds some sense of confidence in his new campaign._

_They now move toward their next goal in mind, Violet City. The last place where Mr. Pokémon was reportedly seen..._

–

_**Scene 1**_

"Can't... let up..." The young blue haired man growled out. He stood opposite a Steel Type Pokémon. It screeched at his Pidgeotto, harshly lowering its physical defence. Though he was tired he was resolute in capturing the Pokémon he had hunted down. He did not have a Pokédex to completely verify his information but he was sure the creature was called Skarmory, a Steel and Flying Type Pokémon. "You're mine... I'm not letting you get away!" he declared hotly as he quickly reached into his similarly coloured blue robes presumably for a Poké Ball.

His heart pounded as he did so; the blue haired young man let out one final growl of effort as he launched the Poké Ball in his hand at the creature. His aim was true and struck the shrieking Skarmory. A few agonising seconds passed as he watched the sphere roll around on the grassy ground of route thirty-one before, finally, it stopped and with an anticlimactic low toned noise to signify its capture.

"I did it...," he began, his eyes widening by the second. "I did it!" he laughed out deliriously happy at his victory.

"Not bad."

The young man gasped and snapped his head around behind him to the voice's source, finding a younger male with long red hair. He watched him from a low held headed position, his other eye blocked by his long hair.

"Took you long enough." The red haired intruder smirked cheekily as he fingered the Poké Ball at his waist and raised it upward holding it at a horizontal angle. "What's your name?"

"Falkner," the young man replied politely enough as he raised his head to watch his onlooker. "And... yours?"

"Mine is... not important." The red haired boy simply grinned back, his eyes narrowing to thin slits as he glared forward at the older male. Falkner's own expression quickly soured but he listened on. "Tell me...," he began as he enlarged the Poké Ball in his left hand almost as if silently threatening. "What do you know of Mr. Pokémon?"

"Why?" Falkner spat back out an air of hostility around his tone. The unnamed red haired delinquent simply chuckled lowly. He shook his head and rose his head up, a superior little sneer on his lips as he spoke his last words.

"You should have just told me..."

* * *

"Oh _man_ you're so lucky!" Joey grinned for the umpteenth time that day. Calvin forced a smile this time, sick of listening. "A _Pokédex!_ This means you're all set! No Pokémon is out of your reach!"

"Yep," Calvin simply responded.

"I just wonder why the Professor gave you that Pokédex." Joey said with a wondering blink. "I mean you clearly don't care about any competitive part of Pokémon or even the Pokémon themselves." He boldly stated. Calvin winced ever so lightly almost as if to silently protest against his words.

"Well I mean... yeah I suppose you're right," the boy began with a passive laugh, agreeing with him. Joey blinked in curiosity allowing him to continue. "Who knows?" he murmured out turning his gaze skyward as if in thought.

"Maybe to teach ya more about 'em I guess," Joey frowned simply, raising his arms to rest at the back of his head before sighing once more. "I tell ya Cal, you're one lucky dude."

Calvin blinked in his frown as he turned to frown at the youngster. "You think so?"

"Course I do!" Joey grinned back. "I'd _love_ to have one of those things! It'd be perfect for a battler like me!"

"Why's that?" Calvin smiled, raising a curious eyebrow as he did so.

Joey shut his eyes and folded his arms as he spoke. "Well...," he began confidently. "With access to information like _that_ I could be nigh unstoppable!" The Youngster ended grandly, shooting his arms upward as he did so.

Calvin couldn't help but grin in a chuckle as he watched the young boy. "Sure."

"So where we going to next boss man?" Joey asked with his usual happy-go-lucky grin. Calvin blinked for a second before going into his backpack.

"_Boss... man?"_ Calvin thought to himself with an initial feeling of curiosity. It quickly made him smile even if a little as he searched for his town map. Strange, he thought. He finally procured the map from his backpack and quickly read it through. "We're approaching route thirty-one. The trail goes from there onto Violet City." He answered frowning down at the paper. The young trainer raised his eyes, however, to watch the grinning but curious youngster. "You forget already?"

"Bad memory I guess." Joey admitted as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in light embarrassment. He regained his grin, however, as he opened back up his eyes and lowered his hands. "I've never even _bee__n_ this far before! I'm so excited!" He exclaimed as he balled his two fists up together simultaneously in a show of enthusiasm.

"I can see why." Calvin replied with a light chuckle. His ears twitched, however, as he heard the sounds of battle not far from his position. Just over the stairs ahead of them leading to a small ridge was the site of a battle; two young males stood in the midst of an obvious Pokémon Battle. "Oh lord why...," Calvin whispered to himself as he watched with widened eyes. "Why does this happen to me...?"

"Oh man _sweet!_" Joey contrastingly exclaimed out in obvious exuberance. "A match! Come on; we gotta go see-" he continued before suddenly stopping even as he bounded forward to rush. His eyes narrowed and Calvin raised an eyebrow as he traced his stare before, finally, he saw exactly what Joey did. "Calvin I _think_ that's..." Joey whispered out with a shocked tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah!" The gold hatted trainer gasped out in agreement.

"That's our thief!" Joey yelled out as he shot his index finger up to point accusingly at the red haired trainer ahead of him. He bounded forward, desperate to catch him with the gasping Calvin hot on his trail.

The red haired male snapped his head 'round with similarly widened eyes before growling and raising up his Pokémon's Poké Ball, retreating it to its sphere. He wasted no time in retreating, however, by turning he quickly made for the large forest of trees to their right.

"No!" Joey yelled after him arm outstretched as if to catch him. He was no-where near him, however, and as he approached the blue haired male stopped the youngster by grabbing the scruff of his neck. Joey hung in mid-air and growled as he swung around in attempt to break out and give chase. "He's..., gonna..., get..., away!" He exclaimed out as he flailed around in place.

"Th-Thanks..." Calvin managed to huff out as he followed, finally catching up. The older blue haired boy turned his head around and simply gave him a positive nod in response.

"It's all right." He answered before turning his head to the still flailing Joey. "You would be wise _not_ to pursue," He began again as he frowned down hard at the boy. Joey snapped his eyes up ready to fire back a response. "It's extremely dangerous in those kinds of forests."

"B-But we have to catch him!" Joey argued quickly. "Let me go!"

The unnamed young man simply shook his head before opening his mouth to respond. "I can't allow that I'm afraid."

"It's okay," Calvin laughed lightly as he stood aside the two, his form low and his hands on the straps of his backpack. "We understand."

Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He conceded. "He's probably gone anyway..." He muttered under his breath as he lightly pouted. The blue haired man let go of the boy, allowing him movement once more.

"What's your name?" Calvin suddenly asked as he raised up his head even by a little. However, as the man turned his hard frown on his softer one Calvin felt pressure and cringed before continuing. "U-Um mine is C-Calvin and this is Joey." He quickly threw in. Joey turned an unenthusiastic wave on the young man as he temporarily turned to face him once more.

"It's all right," The young man chuckled good heartedly as he turned back to face Calvin. "My name is Falkner. I keep the peace around here."

"Wow!" Joey gasped out in an honest show of surprise. "So you're like one of those vigilante guys!"

"You're somewhat correct," the newly introduced Falkner smiled good naturedly. "I just try to keep people out of harm's way."

"Why were you out here?" Calvin asked softly as he frowned over, his form hanging low once again. Falkner regained his frown as he turned to face the gold eyed boy in question.

"I was training."

"What for?" Joey asked with a light grin, as if expecting a grand answer.

"The Gym Leader's exam; I aim to be Violet City's next Gym Leader." Falkner answered with a simple business-like frown. Joey's eyes lit up as if he were given exciting news.

"That's so _cool!_" He exclaimed out as he balled his fists together excitedly. "Isn't it Cal?!"

Calvin rubbed the back of his head nervously as he chuckled with some form of agreement to the youngster. However, he turned to face the training youth to ask another question. "We saw you battling the red haired boy," he began as he frowned raising one of his fingers to scratch at his cheek. "Why were you fighting him?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Falkner responded simply as he folded his arms toughly and narrowed his eyes at the gold eyed boy. Calvin blinked once before smiling nervously once more. "Why are you both chasing him?" He asked.

After informing Falkner of the situation the blue haired would-be Gym Leader frowned and raised a hand to cup his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"So...," he began as he pursed his mouth perhaps in habit. "That's the situation..."

"Yeah. We gotta find him soon or, ya know, Mr. Elm's gonna get it." Joey laughed good heartedly.

"I..., don't think it's very funny Joey." Calvin spoke in softly with a low frown on his face. Joey merely blinked but Falkner nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It's quite serious." He spoke before shaking his head, shutting his eyes and sighing folding his arms as he did so. "If only I stopped him in time."

"You did all you could," Calvin smiled in his usual friendly tone. "I'm not sure I could have either."

"You're very honest aren't you," Falkner spoke the question as if it were an irrefutable fact rather than a question. He stared at the gold eyed boy curiously before speaking again. "All right, I'll tell you both what. If I see any more sign of your escapee then I'll alert the authorities as soon as possible. I'll also let them know we saw him today of course." He finished in a light chuckle bringing a grin to the watching Joey's face and a small nodding smile to Calvin's.

"Thanks pal!" Joey grinned as he gave the man a wink.

–

_**2**_

"So that Gym Leader dude was pretty cool huh?" Joey grinned as he turned his eyes over to his walking friend.

Calvin nodded in chuckling agreement. "He was a nice person."

"It's gettin' pretty late," Joey added in as he turned his head upwards to the orange sky. "I guess we could press on...," he began as he turned to face the lightly wincing Calvin. His usual grin returned, however, as he continued. "But sometimes we're better just getting some rest." He finished with a grinning chuckle. Calvin smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Joey."

"Not a problem Cal!" The youngster shot back before nodding his head in the city's main centre direction. "Why don't-cha go get us some rooms at the Pokémon Centre before they're all gone? I'll go and do some recon!"

Calvin smiled and nodded once more. "Sure. Be careful Joey."

* * *

"So this is Violet City huh..." Calvin murmured to himself as he sat just outside the Pokémon Centre on the bridge connecting to the local Sprout Tower, a city attraction. He sat on the bridge's banister and watched the water surrounding. He put on a small smile as he thought of the day's events as it was drawing to a close.

It could have been worse, he thought.

He frowned.

_Much_ worse.

Whenever he thought of New Bark's red haired thief he shivered a little bit; he was ashamed to admit he was afraid of the youth. He seemed very strong. He knew it was stupid considering the young boy seemed to have no ill will toward him and yet...

Calvin sighed shutting his eyes.

"That's a long sigh."

The young trainer gasped and snapped his head up to his right to find the grinning Joey standing in the bridge's lamp light. His hands were placed on his hips. Calvin returned with a similar looking smile of his own. "Hey Joey."

"Hey Cal," Joey similarly greeted with a chuckling grin before walking forward to join him. He leaned himself up against the banister with his elbows and turned his gaze skyward as he smiled. "I can see why you're out here; it's really peaceful."

"Yeah." Calvin agreed as he smiled down at the water ahead of him.

"Ya know...," Joey began in reply as he slowly lost his smile in favour of a frown. "It's been a while since you used your Pokémon," he stated as he turned his head over to frown at the sitting boy. Calvin cringed and avoided his line of sight. "I get that ya ain't the biggest fan of 'em but you should probably at least see 'em once in a while. Ya know..., to raise 'em?" He finished with a good natured smile. Calvin turned and simply nodded in his own smile though it seemed hesitant. "Well I just wanted to come check on ya; make sure you don't stay out too late huh?" The youngster tossed over his shoulder with a grin as he headed back towards the direction of the Pokémon Centre.

"I won't." Calvin simply replied with as he gave the boy a wave. As he walked away Calvin was left with recurring thoughts. Like a job that had been put off too long he was finally reminded of his Pokémon.

He sighed.

"_He's right."_ Calvin thought as he frowned down at the water with half closed eyes. No matter how much he disliked Pokémon in general it was still a living, breathing form of life. It didn't deserve to be neglected.

He went to the belt he wore and plucked a Poké Ball from it before opening it manually. As if by magic the sphere opened up and the white energy that descended down from it soon formed into a mouse-like animal that frowned back up at him. He lowered the Poké Ball and smiled down at it.

"Hi Cyndaquil," he greeted with a smile. It watched him quizzically, still a curious frown on its face. "I wanted..., to apologise," he began again this time with a serious frown on his own face. The little Fire Type simply watched him and waited politely for him to speak. "I'm sorry I've neglected you the past couple of days. Truth is I just..., don't like Pokémon." He admitted with a chuckle and a turn of his head as if trying to put a positive spin on the subject.

Cyndaquil watched him and turned its own head as if further curious on his words.

"I'm not even sure why to be perfectly honest," he added on as he frowned down away from its watching eyes. "But I made that mistake and you don't deserve to be treated like that. So..., let me introduce myself," he began again this time as he cleared his throat a little noisily, lowering his arm back down to the banister and smiling down at the creature. "I'm Calvin. It's nice to meet you Cyndaquil." He ended with a genuine smile on his face.

"Cyndaquil!" The Pokémon spoke its own name with a newly found sort of fervour as if re-energised by the boy's words.

Calvin simply chuckled as he stared down at the small Pokémon before turning his eyes up to the moon in the sky. _"Maybe..., this won't be so bad."_ He thought to himself as he watched the silvery light calmly, a smile growing on his face. _"Maybe we'll be okay."_

–

Author's Note: ey b0ss. Sorry about the ridiculous length of time it's taken to upload this; I've been busy with getting ready for the National Championships happening this May and personal stuff with some friends. On the plus side my productivity should increase with some updates that's happened so take heart those of you that are interested. As always may you all be ever favourable in victory.


	5. Kidnapper Spotted! Climb Sprout Tower!

**Chapter 5: Kidnapper Spotted! Climb Sprout Tower!**

**Totodile Pursuit Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Sprout Tower" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**2 **__(First Half)._

_**"Rival Encounter" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**2 **__(Second Half)._

–

_In our heroes' expedition to find the missing Mr. Pokémon and the stolen Totodile, Calvin and Joey have met a young man training in the wild newly introduced as Falkner. A young man vying for the position of Gym Leader of the nearby Violet City. In his effort to train he comes across the mysterious red haired intruder however their battle is interrupted by the chasing Calvin and Joey._

_After meeting up together and informing them on the situation Calvin and Joey decide to stay the remainder of the night in Violet City's Pokémon Centre. With some interesting news, however, Joey opts to inform his friend of the new situation..._

–

_**Scene 1**_

"We're staying here?" Calvin blinked for the umpteenth time. Joey grinned back and nodded as he turned to face the newly wakened boy.

"Yeah, I just got a call from the Professor," he began in his excited grin as he turned and leaned his back against the wall in the room that they rented out. "He told me the police sighted that red haired kid; the one we're chasin'?" Joey tried as he raised an eyebrow in his grin, waiting for Calvin to pick up. When he did in his exuberant nod Joey grinned again and spoke further. "Great news is he's right here in Violet City!" He exclaimed as he tossed the boy a wink.

"So that means..." Calvin gasped, eyes widened.

"You betcha!" Joey replied in a similar energy, grinning back in response. "We can definitely catch up with him."

Calvin nodded in his shocked frown before lowering his eyes and lightly narrowing them. He stared down as he plucked his Cyndaquil's Poké Ball, watching it dutifully. Joey watched wordlessly and lost his grin.

"You really wanna help out that Cyndaquil huh." He said it like it was a fact and not a question. Calvin blinked as he raised his head up before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah I guess I do," Calvin chuckled good naturedly, shutting his eyes temporarily before reopening them as he explained further. "I know what it's like to be alone in the world in some sense. If we can find Totodile and return it to the lab then maybe Cyndaquil will be happier." He finished with a light smile, turning his head down to the Poké Ball he held in his hands.

Joey watched him for a short while, eyebrow raised curiously as he spoke. "You really do care about that thing huh." He murmured out, arms folded.

Calvin rose up his head and replied back with a simple frown and blink as if temporarily mystified however he quickly regained his light smile and nodded.

"I wanna help even... if it's gonna be tough." He finished with a lower of his smile in favour of a more even frown. Though he spoke softly and without the fierceness of his friend, Joey grinned and nodded in registering.

"You betcha!"

* * *

After leaving the Pokémon Centre the pair did some reconnaissance in asking around town for information, Calvin and Joey managed to find out the red haired boy was sighted inside the local Sprout Tower. Though initially worried at the religious aspects regarding the building Joey laughed and waved him off as care freely as he usually did.

As they stood outside the main building Calvin couldn't help but let out a noisy gulp of his own saliva, cringing as he looked up at the imposing building.

The red haired boy was in there.

He hadn't even taken him on in a Pokémon Battle but he was almost certain he'd be insanely tough.

"Yo!"

The gold eyed boy blinked out of his wonder and turned his head to his travelling companion eliciting another response from watching youngster.

"You okay Cal? Not gonna lie, you look really out of it." He claimed, raising an eyebrow in genuine concern as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm fine," the young boy responded in a reassuring smile, shutting his eyes temporarily to look at the youngster. Though Joey raised an eyebrow at him, Calvin simply replied with a happy grin and shook his head. "Don't worry; I can handle myself."

"All right." Joey murmured out worriedly however set himself a grin in reply and nodded. "We'd be better splitting up and searching the tower itself then calling each other on our Poké Gears if we find him. Okay?"

"Sure." Calvin replied with, nodding in his light smile.

–

_**2**_

"_Oh who am I kidding..."_ Calvin thought to himself with grit teeth as he rounded yet another corner wooden building. Though he had told Joey previously and seemed confident on a plan he was far less sure of himself. If it wasn't for Joey thus far he'd probably have been eaten by a Spinarak.

Sometimes he wondered if he'd survive on his own.

As he rounded the Sprout corners of the tower he cringed at the fact he was alone right now; his previous confidence slowly began to slip away.

Please let this be over soon he thought.

As they split up to cover more ground, Calvin was forced to explore the so-called Sprout Tower on his lonesome. He tried to think about the legends and history surrounding the Sprout tower. To help himself out he opened his backpack and reached in to pull out a small magazine; a Trainer's Guide. He smiled down at it, his one escape from his growing panic.

He quickly leafed through after a swift look at the index to find the article revolving around the Sprout Tower.

_Sprout Tower – Violet City_

_The Sprout Tower is a three-tiered tower with multiple eaves. Before the tower is a beautiful lake in the center of Violet City, hosting a couple of modern bridges that stretch across the water. Sprout Tower is dedicated to the gentle and peaceful nature of the Pokémon Bellsprout. The giant spine-like pillar located in the center of the tower acts as a support for the old tower structure, and it even protects the tall tower from sudden earthquakes. It is said that the main swaying pillar was, in fact, once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout._

_Tourists enjoy the unique style in which the tower was built. There are also two upper levels, one dedicated to Pokémon training. There, monks study diligently, train their gentle Bellsprout, and come to learn that all living beings coexist through cooperation._

"If I was the intruder..." Calvin began as he narrowed his eyes down at the text. "I would probably be..."the boy spoke aloud, his eyes moving up from the page to the ladder in front of him. His eyes narrowed once more as he remembered the words 'Pokémon Battle'. A hunch was all it was that Calvin could really say he could predict the trainer he was pursuing was up those stairs right now.

However it was also luckily what he really needed.

As the cautious boy slowly ascended the ladders that led to the third floor he looked around quickly for the aforementioned intruder. Around his position numerous pillars were dotted around along with decorative statues of a certain Pokémon. On closer inspection Calvin realised they were all depicting Bellsprout.

Of course, he thought with a light smile. He had to admit the area had a relaxing atmosphere.

* * *

Ahead of his current position stood a large pillar and next to it three figures. Two adults; one a young male dressed in all black, a belt and cap to go with his outfit. Only his front shirt sported a painted visible 'R' on it. A Rattata stood, nearly fallen from battle. Behind him lay on the ground an older man holding a walking stick; presumably the elder of the tower.

The third one was of most interest to Calvin after all; it was the long red haired boy he was pursuing. Though watching from the back Calvin knew it was him; the Totodile in front of him suggested as such.

Almost as if sensing his approach the red haired boy swivelled his head around and narrowed his silver coloured eyes at him. Calvin flinched and winced in reflex but forced himself to continue on. The unnamed boy simply turned his head back and resumed the battle.

"Why are you getting in my way?!" The man in black bemoaned, his face scrunching up in grunting anger. The red haired boy simply watched him quietly and with narrowed eyes, one peering past his long hair. His Totodile stood similarly, its crimson eyes changing like a cat's.

"Scratch attack." The red haired boy said out calmly and lowly, his arms folding as he shut his eyes temporarily. The man's Rattata was sent tumbling backward in a pained whine, rolling across the wooden floor as it did so.

"Dammit!" The black dressed man cursed aloud. He shot his head up to give the quietly frowning red haired boy a final glare before swiftly recalling back his Rattata and turning for the ladder that presumably led to the exit of the tower. The red haired boy watched him leave with a strong glare to his features, however it left him almost as soon as it came back. He raised his own Pokémon's ball to recall it back.

"Y-You!" Calvin blurted out without thinking. A sudden sense of urgency gripped him, acutely aware of the unnamed intruder's inevitable escape.

The red haired boy flinched from the sound of his voice and turned his head half-way around before halting his movement entirely. A tense exchange of silence began between the unsteady pair before, finally, Calvin took the next step and stepped forward with a hearty gulp of his own saliva.

"C-Come on!" The sweating gold capped boy exclaimed out, grit teeth and heavy breathing. "I'm not going to let you leave! Not without a fight!"

The nameless intruder finally about turned and faced his gold eyed adversary. He stood staring and placed his hands inside his dark trousered pockets, raising his head upwards as he watched. "You again..." He began as he watched the shaking boy carefully. "I'll warn you right now; I'm in no mood for chatter." The nameless red haired battler continued to explain, his silver eyes narrowing at the awkwardly standing challenger. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?" He pressed, raising a red eyebrow. A grin slowly spread across his face as he watched.

Calvin said nothing and opted to simply stare back; it took all his courage simply to glare and stand his ground. His heart raced as the situation grew tenser and tenser.

"Huh!" The red haired boy grinned out before he shook his head and raised it back up to glare at his new opponent. "So you want to fight me huh? I have some time... but only enough to completely humiliate you so you never chase me _again_..." He finished out with a turn of his left arm holding a Poké Ball, presumably his Totodile's, a hard edged glare to his tone as he did so.

–


	6. Confrontation! The First Fight!

**Chapter 6: Confrontation! The First Fight!**

**Totodile Pursuit Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Battle! Rival" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**1 **__(Second Half)._

–

_On the advice of his new friend Joey, Calvin agrees to search for the missing Totodile and its kidnapper by splitting up around the Sprout Tower._

_Now as he ascends the end of the tower he finally finds the missing Totodile and its stealing owner. Summoning up every ounce of courage within his body, Calvin forces himself to face the intimidating nameless red haired boy..._

–

_**Scene 1**_

"Didn't think I'd see _you_ again..." The Totodile's trainer spoke out aloud and with a low frown on his face. "New Bark Town was it?"

Calvin remained silent; he nearly shook from the growing tension and fear that continued to grip him mercilessly.

Disregarding his silence entirely, the red haired boy simply put on a tiny smirk and spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this? You look as if you're ready to keel over."

"I..." Calvin spoke for the second time since properly meeting the pursued red-head. The watching boy raised an eyebrow as he listened. "I have to stop you!"

"Hm?"

"T-That Totodile!" Calvin exclaimed, finding some courage to speak. He pointed at the frowning little Water Type a few steps ahead of him. The red haired trainer scrunched his face up in confusion at him for a few seconds.

"What about it?" He simply questioned.

"Give it back!" Calvin demanded hotly, his eyes widened and his teeth grit as he clenched his fists. The watching boy widened his own eyes as he listened, seemingly shocked. "Please. Please give it back; it doesn't belong to you," he explained, a light cringe to his expression as he spoke. The red haired boy simply listened in and waited patiently for him to finish. "You can... understand, right? So, please... just give it back. Please." The gold eyed boy pleaded continually, desperate for an end to the confrontation.

The red haired boy lowered his head and shut his eyes, joining his hands behind his back. "I can only assume either Elm has sent you himself or the authorities themselves have you out looking for me," he began lowly and slowly before suddenly snapping his eyes open and raising his head upwards. His eyes swiftly narrowed before he scowled down darkly at the sweating Calvin. "Come and take it."

* * *

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

The nameless trainer simply watched quietly from his perch next to one of the tower's pillars. His Totodile was similarly composed, watching and waiting for its opponent to make a move.

Calvin tried to still his intensely beating heart, his anxiety levels rising. "C-Cyndaquil..." He began quietly, alerting the small Fire Type. It turned its head to listen. "I'm sorry but we have to fight your friend." He spoke apologetically. The Cyndaquil quickly turned back its head and similarly frowned sadly as it watched its old friend. Totodile simply eyed the little beast hungrily, awaiting an opportunity to attack.

"How long have you had that Cyndaquil?"

Calvin raised his head up and gasped, eyes widened. The silver eyed boy glared forward, his arms joined behind him.

"N-Not long..." Calvin murmured out, the stress still strong.

"Hmph..." The boy shot back simply. "I can see that. You're no warrior. Why chase me down?"

The Totodile finally began its attack as the Cyndaquil stood on the defensive as it received no orders from its master. It went for a simple Scratch attack, making the small Fire Type howl in pain as it was sent skidding backward. Calvin flinched visibly, almost feeling its pain as he watched.

"Why fight me?" The anorak wearing trainer asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head. Calvin's eyes shot up in a show of urgency, sweating profusely.

His Totodile pressed the attack, continually scratching the defending Cyndaquil. This time it seemed to do less damage but the Pokémon growled under the intense pressure the Totodile exuded.

"You're very quiet..." He spoke once more, putting his hands now in his pockets as he raised his head up and frowned forward, his eyes half closed. Calvin rose his head up once more, eyes wide and frightened. "I don't know what you hope to achieve like _this... _but..." He sighed and lowered his head, shaking it as if for effect before reopening his eyes and grinning lightly, raising a finger and pointing it forward. "It's time you were put out; Totodile, finish it off."

"N-No!" Calvin exclaimed vainly, gold eyes widened. The Totodile rushed forward with eyes set on its prey however as Calvin saw the intense hunger in its eyes something inside him snapped. "_No!_" He roared this time, a forced scowl adorned on his expression this time. The red haired boy raised another eyebrow and lost his grin in favour of a curious frown. "Cyndaquil _attack! _Smokescreen!"

The nameless red-head gasped, his own eyes widening. "What...?" He murmured out as he watched. The Cyndaquil shot forth a black ball of smoke that exploded as it hit the ground not far from it.

Calvin walked through the smoke and with an urgency gripping at him his eyes quickly scanning the smoky area. He finally found the object of his search and smiled happily; the coughing Totodile stood just ahead of him. He walked forward and bent down. At first he flinched, remembering his aversion to Pokémon but soldiered through.

"_You're finally here; do it! You can do it!"_ Calvin thought to himself fiercely, his eyes set on the little blue creature. "Come on now..." He urged quietly as he slowly extended a hand forward. He smiled down at the creature and waited as it watched him quietly, scanning him as if for any kind of threat. A tense exchange of silence began between the pair before, finally, the Totodile snapped at him with its large jaws. Calvin gasped and fell backwards, eyes widened.

As if on cue the smokescreen finally lifted and, as it did, the nameless red haired trainer walked forward to scowl down at him. Calvin's eyes widened as he shook below, watching the intimidating form of the silver eyed battler.

"Pathetic." The red haired boy simply spat out, narrowed eyes and all.

Immediately afterwards he abruptly punted the gasping Calvin directly in the lower stomach, sending him a surprising amount of feet. Calvin coughed violently from the painful assault, spluttering away as he gripped his lower abdominal area. His Cyndaquil ran for its coughing master as if by reflex, standing next to it concernedly.

"You're no warrior." The boy said again, eyes watching him intensely. Calvin grunted and cringed as he turned one eye upward to watch him in response. "If you can't beat me fairly then you are only wasting my time." He spat out finally before swishing around and heading for the exit. His Totodile stood watching the boy and his Cyndaquil for a few seconds; Cyndaquil turned its head and watched curiously, a tense silence shared between the pair. Finally however the Totodile turned on its heel and advanced with its own trainer, leaving the Fire Type with a curious glance of its own.

"Urgh..." Calvin grunted out in a show of effort, cringing at the pain running through his body. His Cyndaquil quickly turned around and whined concernedly at him. He smiled back appreciatively and nodded. "I'm fine." He laughed in spite of his pain. "But... we lost." He added, lowering his golden eyes. His Cyndaquil similarly lowered its head in defeat.

"Calvin!"

He gasped and turned his head up to his right to find the running Joey. Calvin couldn't help but smile and raised his right arm to wave at the approaching youngster. Joey raised an eyebrow before grinning back as he approached.

"Are you okay?" He asked almost redundantly. Calvin laughed softly and simply nodded, giving the boy a thumbs up, his Cyndaquil similarly smiling up at him. Joey seemed to add up what happened and sighed but smiled back down at the pair. "Good."

–

_**2**_

"That was reckless of you," The white haired elder spoke. His arms were placed inside the long sleeves of his gold and purple coloured robes. He frowned down at the battle weary Calvin disappointedly. "You endangered yourself and your Pokémon."

"I'm sorry sir." Calvin apologised with a light cringe on his face, lowering his head in response.

"But you tried to stop him," The elder added with a softer turn of his face; a small smile growing on his face. "We at the Sprout Tower appreciate this," He spoke. Calvin lost his saddened expression in favour of a slightly curious frown, raising his head back up as he did so. "You came to our rescue and we couldn't have even asked it of you; thank you so much."

"Yeah Cal! You're a hero!" Joey threw in with his signature grin, nudging the chuckling gold eyed boy.

"I didn't really... do anything," Calvin began, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. "It was all thanks to Cyndaquil that anything actually got done."

"The words of a growing sprout," The elder chuckled in response, a soft smile on his features. "While you did not fight off our intruder you fought valiantly and stood up to defend our tower. You should be proud of yourself, young Calvin." The old man complimented, a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you sir," Calvin smiled back, a warm feeling in his chest. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Calvin's beaming smile didn't leave his face as he left the Sprout Tower. On the contrary; he couldn't drop the happy grin that graced his face. Joey couldn't help but grin and nudge him as they walked out of Violet City onto route thirty-two.

"Look at you! Beamin' like the big hero!" Joey teased, grinning next to his friend. Calvin couldn't help but laugh and smile, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

"I'm sorry." He apologised in his happy laughter.

"Ah don't apologise! You and Cyndaquil earned it!" Joey shot back in his winking grin, raising his arms to rest behind his head. "Ya never know; you and Cyndaquil might end up passin' Rattata and me! Wouldn't that be somethin'?" The confident youngster grinned at his side. Calvin chuckled, nodding.

"It would be something," He answered simply in his soft smile. "So where are we going next?"

"Welp..." Joey began as he blinked once in wonder, quickly going into his shorts' pockets. He brought up a worn town map and quickly scanned it with his eyes. "We have a little bit to go through 'til we reach the next town. We gotta get more leads on that thief."

"Yeah..." Calvin murmured out as he nodded gravely, his old worried frown returning to him. As he turned his head to the sky and the lush green of route thirty-two ahead of him, the sun washed over his face. He allowed a tiny smile to pass over his complexion, memories of the day's events still fresh in his mind.

He allowed himself to feel happier and a little proud of himself and his Cyndaquil for the first time in what felt a long time. It's just like he initially thought...

Maybe it won't be so bad.


	7. Hidden Power Awakens!

**Chapter 7: Hidden Power Awakens! Let Loose the Roar of War!**

**Disturbance in Azalea Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Lurking" - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST. **__Scene __**3**__ (Second Half)._

_**"Battle! Zinnia" - Pokémon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire OST. **__Scene __**5**__._

–

_With our heroes' journey leading straight to Violet City's Sprout Tower, Calvin finally gains the opportunity to make his case and retrieve the stolen Totodile. Though he makes his greatest effort the nameless red haired kidnapper manages to fight off his attempt and leaves with the stolen Totodile in tow._

_Now however Calvin and his Cyndaquil regain their resolve and continue their pursuit of the missing red haired boy._

–

_**Scene 1**_

"Fine work Totodile." The red haired boy said quietly, leering down at the fallen wild Teddiursa. The little Water Type turned to face its trainer and frowned up at him curiously for a second before lowering its head and waiting for its next order. The watch on the boy's right wrist vibrated, allowing him to quickly press a button. He raised it to his left ear and waited before greeting his caller.

"You weren't at the Sprout Tower."

"_Come now Dominic, is that any way to greet your employer? Where are your manners?"_

The red haired boy's face twitched once, visibly annoyed. He pushed it down however and spoke further into the Poké Gear watch he carried. "I apologise." He replied, an emotionless frown ever on his face.

"_There. See how easy that was?" _The voice responded cheekily.

"Can I ask why you were not at the Sprout Tower?"

"_Something came up. I couldn't dare show my face, especially considering how soon it's been since I've shown myself."_

"Of course." Dominic frowned back in response, lowering his eyes as he listened.

"_Did you learn anything of value at the tower?"_

"Nothing. Your hint was null and void."

"_I see."_

Silence.

Dominic turned his interrogating eyes down at the Poké Gear watch and waited for the voice to speak up again.

"_I need you to deliver the sample to the Ilex Forest just ahead of Azalea Town. Can you do that?"_

"Yes," Dominic replied, his silver eyes rising back up a goal finally in mind. "Who's my contact?"

"_One of our agents will meet you at the Celebi shrine. The password is 'Space Virus'. Got it?"_

Dominic nodded. "Yes."

"_All right. Then I await good tidings."_

–

_**2**_

"Be sure to mention to any sightings to the police now." The blue clothed policeman spoke with a firm tone of voice, eyes watching the pair of boys. Calvin nodded with a light frown on his face.

"Hey you betcha boss!" Joey responded brightly, a grin and a wink adorned on his expression. The man finally left the Poké Mart, allowing the two for some respite. "Jeez talk about an _interrogator_," Joey sighed rolling his eyes and frowning. He quickly regained his grin however and turned to the frowning Calvin as he did. "Gotta keep secrets to keep our trail goin' huh?" The youngster added in with a suggestive wink.

Calvin chuckled as he raised his head to face the boy, his arms wrapped around his backpack's straps. "Sure," He agreed with simply. "Do you have what you need?"

Joey grinned once more. "Yep, all set!"

On the way to their next destination, Azalea Town, Calvin and Joey come across the nearby Pokémon market and purchase needful things. Passing through Union Cave proved to be little trouble even for the non-confrontational Calvin, however, his friend Joey expressed some distaste for his inability to face said confrontation.

"What's the deal Cal?" The annoyed young boy began as they exited the cave, entering route thirty-three. "I had to fight _all_ those battles in that cave!" He expressed angrily, his face turning to suit his words. The walking Calvin winced as he spoke before opening his mouth to respond.

"I'm sorry Joey. I guess I just don't... like fighting really." He simply replied with, lowering his head and frowning disappointedly. Joey raised an eyebrow curiously and even folded his arms as if waiting for another adding answer. When none came he simply sighed once more and replied.

"Sorry Cal but... sometimes ya gotta just do it." Joey tried, this time a little gentler. "I mean what happens when we eventually catch up to Totodile's kidnapper again? Are ya just gonna let me fight the battle for you?"

Calvin didn't reply. Instead he lowered his head in a sad frown, his eyes half closed. Joey sighed again this time through his nose and relatively quietly enough that he wouldn't hear him, returning an easy going smile to his complexion.

"Oh well." He chuckled. "Lots of time before then anyway huh?" He began again before turning his eyes down to find a straggler behind him. "Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway!" Joey exclaimed in his usually exhilarated grin. Calvin blinked and about turned to find a small Normal Type Pokémon standing below him. He raised an eyebrow at it; he recognised the species but, to be safe, brought out his Pokédex and finally used it.

_#163 Hoothoot_

_It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen._

"Hoothoot..." Calvin murmured under his breath as he quickly read the entry in the opened device.

"You been followin' us huh pal?" Joey teased as he lowered his body down to offer out his finger to the Normal and Flying dual Type. The Pokémon watched him curiously for a second before hopping over to the standing Calvin, making the gold eyed boy flinch. Joey laughed. "I think it likes you!" He teased in his grin. Calvin's cheeks grew red as he raised his head up to face his friend in a flabbergasted frown.

"B-But-"

"Come on Cal; we'd better move." Joey grinned settling himself down as he raised his body up, affixing his backpack as he did. "We gotta keep up on the trail!" He exclaimed, heading toward the approaching town. Calvin double took between the following Hoothoot and his friend Joey, a worried turn of his face.

"B-But wait-" he began, cringing as he turned down to look at the watching Flying Type. "Wait for me!" The cringing boy exclaimed as he turned to run after his quickly disappearing companion. The curious Hoothoot simply bounded on after him cutely, its tiny wings supporting its balance.

–

_**3**_

When the pair deigned to walk in the small town they immediately felt an oppressive atmosphere pulling at the air. Though their main goal was to find the missing red haired thief they found they were looking for someone to speak to. Even at the local Pokémon Centre they found a similarly surly attitude from the nurse on reception.

When questioned about the whereabouts of the boy she did as everyone else had done up until that point; refused to speak to them and went about her own business. Frustrated with their efforts, the two walked out of the centre to vent.

"This is _insane!_" Joey exclaimed in annoyance as he gripped his head for the first time. "Anyone we even come into contact with just ignores us and if people are ignoring us we can't make any real progress! Urgh!"

"The dominoes effect..." Calvin murmured under his breath as he turned his eyes away, arms gripping his backpack's straps.

"Good job genius," Joey shot back cheekily as he frowned back with a twitch of his tiny scowl, visibly annoyed. Calvin looked up and gave back his own zigzag frown. "Argh we _never_ gonna make any progress!"

"Psst. Hey!"

The pair of boys blinked and turned their heads to the right. Edging his head from the building's side, a man dressed in a long black coat leered over at them, grinning. Joey raised a curious eyebrow.

"Who are-?"

"That's not important right now. Follow me." He implored, a questionable smirk adorned as he pulled the pair with his index and forefinger together disappearing behind the building once more.

Calvin cringed as he watched, turning to his companion as he did so. "I don't know Joey, I don't think this-"

"Well it's all we got right?" Joey cringed back as he shrugged. "We gotta do _somethin'_ even if it means we're goin' all the way to the bottom end of society!" The youth declared passionately, a fist clenched as he did. Just before Calvin could even open his mouth to respond, the exuberant youth ran for the disappearing coated man behind the building. Calvin sighed.

"Yeah... I guess so." He agreed with half-heartedly and quietly to himself. He flinched however as he felt something push up against his left leg. He looked down to find the frowning and big eyed Hoothoot, still following him from the cave he exited before. He frowned down at it with a light sigh through his nose. _"What does it want?"_ He questioned his own mind and turned his head down at it. The little creature simply turned its head in a similar direction as it stared.

Calvin shook his head of the strange Pokémon's attention and quickly strode forward to continue after his companion, followed by the ever curious Hoothoot.

* * *

"So you guys really want it?" The shady man grinned at the pair as he pocketed the money Joey gave him, his eyes flitting between both of them. Joey folded his arms and gave the man a glare as he waited whereas the watching Calvin simply frowned, his body tilted to his left side arms gripping the straps of his backpack.

"Of _course_ we do. Now hurry up and tell us." Joey shot back cheekily, one of his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"All right youngster, all right!" The man simply grinned back, his hands raised up as if to ward the boy and his words off for a few minutes. "Seems no one around here's in a talkative mood... are they?" He asked in a light chuckle. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Can say that again..."

"Any idea why that is?" The man questioned, an amused look on his face as he raised his eyebrow between the boys. They looked at each other and shrugged almost systematically, ensuring the man's next words. He chuckled as he spoke. "No one trusts each other here because there's a rat living amongst us."

"Is it you?" Joey spoke, deadpan and frowning. The man lost his grin and blinked.

"How rude," He muttered with a disapproving frown. His grin returned to him however as he continued. "No... there's a rumour that Team Rocket is hiding amongst us in Azalea Town."

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes widening in his folded armed stance. The man's eyes widened before he cringed and attempted to shush the boy with a raise of his index finger to his own lips.

"I've... heard of Team Rocket before." Calvin finally spoke up. The two turned their heads to face the boy and listened. "They were an organisation that specialised in crimes weren't they?"

"Yeah..." Joey began as he turned his eyes over to the cloaked man in front of him. "But they got disbanded three years ago. It was all over the news."

"That may be..." the cloaked man chuckled as if in knowing. "But the rumours never die out. People have apparently seen a man near the well. They say it's the reason for the old man and his granddaughter's disappearance."

"Old man?" Joey pressed, eyebrow raised.

The man's grin widened as he raised his index finger. "The Poké Ball specialist! The man that can make a Poké Ball from pure acorn! Old man Kurt!"

"I've _heard_ of him!" Joey gasped in recollection, eyes widened. "He's refused interviews and everything for some reason, was offered special trials within the ICL and he just... refused them."

"Well..." The cloaked man chuckled, grinning. "Looks like he's gonna regret it now eh?" He added in his grin. "Time for me to skedaddle. What you do with this information... is up to you." The nameless man said simply before he turned and walked off out from the back of the Pokémon Centre. Silence fell on the pair as droplets of rain slowly began to fall from the sky, forcing them into action. Joey turned his head up to watch the sky for a second or two before turning to his companion.

"So... what do ya say Cal?" He began in an initial frown before his frown turned into a light grin. "How's about we go hunting?"

Calvin couldn't help but smile back in response.

–

_**4**_

_There's a rumour that Team Rocket is hiding amongst us in Azalea Town._

Those words hung heavy on Calvin's thoughts. As he dredged on after the hard faced Joey, his head held low and his body of a similar height.

"Cal!"

The boy gasped and raised up his head, eyes widened. The watching Joey had turned his head to frown at the boy.

"You gotta wake up man." Joey sighed, folding his arms as he did so. "What happens if we're in a fight?"

"Joey..." Calvin began, lowering his soft golden eyes. The youngster tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"What if Team Rocket are still operating?" The worried youth asked, his eyes set on the ground. Joey blinked. "What do we do?"

"What do ya mean 'what do we do'?" Joey grinned in a light chuckle, making the gold eyed boy raise up his head curiously. "We kick their butts, that's what we do." He stated confidently, edging a thumb to his chest as he did. Calvin couldn't help but laugh softly and smile.

"_At least one of us is sure."_ He thought to himself. Joey lost his grin as his eyes lowered down to his companion's foot level.

"That Hoothoot still followin' you?"

Calvin blinked and traced his stare to find the Normal and Flying dual Type standing behind him, as if using his body as shelter from the rain. "Y-Yeah... I guess it is." Calvin answered, a frown on his face as he turned to look down at the little creature.

Joey sighed. "I guess it really likes you. For some reason," The youngster snickered. Calvin shot his eyes up in a light glare, seemingly annoyed or as annoyed as Calvin could possibly get. "I'm playin', I'm playin'." Joey added with a safe laugh, his hands raised up as if to ward off a Rhyhorn.

"I still can't believe Team Rocket might be here," Calvin murmured out as he lowered his head, quickly forgetting the exchange. Joey lost his laughing grin and frowned back in a curious blink. "I thought the ICL cracked down on them; we may have to face them." The boy cringed as he turned his golden eyes to the ground in a visible cringe.

"_Chill_ Cal," Joey said smoothly as he stepped in with a grin, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. Calvin blinked and turned his head back up, eyes moving to his left as he walked awkwardly with his strange friend, ever followed by the curiously watching Hoothoot. "Long as we take this one easy we'll be just fine!" He claimed exuberantly as he raised an arm upwards as if to further punctuate his point.

Calvin couldn't help but smile as he turned his head to his right. A tiny flame of hope began to quell at the pit of his stomach at the courage filled words of his friend.

When approaching the well the pair of boys slowed their progress almost as if put off by the dark insides. Joey turned his head to his companion and spoke.

"You go first."

Calvin's initially curious expression quickly shifted to an annoyed frown. "Guess you're really takin' it 'easy' huh." He shot back cheekily, a sudden pang of anger at the pit of his stomach. The listening Joey widened his eyes once before scowling lightly, folding his arms and pouting at the boy.

"Hey I'm brave, I'm full-a confidence!" The youngster exclaimed indignantly. Calvin shrugged melodramatically as if to push his companion on. "I'll show you!" He added on passionately as he rushed down the ladder. Calvin couldn't help but grin and shake his head.

"Too easy." He chuckled lightly before following his friend. Even as he descended down the ladder after the brash youth however he felt a pang of regret for doing such a thing to his friend.

Maybe it won't matter he thought to himself.

Besides he thought in defence, _he_ did the same.

Yeah it was fine, he told himself.

When they finally reached the bottom Calvin cringed at the sudden darkness of the inside. Should have expected it he surmised.

It _was_ the bottom of a well after all he thought to himself, feeling a little silly.

"No sir."

The pair of boys gasped lightly, stiffening immediately. Joey was first to act; with a quick stride he found himself around the wall and hidden adequately. He quickly motioned as quietly but as quickly as possible for the dumbstruck Calvin to follow. The gold eyed boy finally responded and rushed to his companion's side.

"No... yeah that's right, yeah," The man's voice continued. It came from behind the wall they hid behind. Calvin strained his ears to listen. "I haven't found it yet I'm afraid to say. Mm... yeah it's harder 'n I thought to locate."

_Tmp!_

Joey and Calvin snapped their heads to the well's ladder and their eyes similarly widened.

The Hoothoot that had been following Calvin from before had followed them down.

Joey looked absolutely horrified and Calvin didn't blame him. He was similarly frightened and as the owl-like creature opened its mouth to hoot, Calvin immediately shot his arms up to wave repeatedly at the Pokémon, as if to give it an obvious signal. Joey joined him, the pair comically waving and shaking their heads at the creature. It watched them curiously for what felt like a minute before it finally opened its mouth.

"Hoot!" It exclaimed loudly, its voice reverberating across the walls of the well. Calvin cringed immediately and his arms went up to the sides of his head.

"_No!"_ He thought to himself in growing panic.

"Hm?" The man's voice began. Footsteps alerted the pair of boys to the man's approaching presence and panic they did. Joey turned his head to Calvin, wide eyed and desperate almost as if asking a silent question. "Tch!" The man's voice exclaimed louder than before, clearly closer to their position. "Go on, get the hell outta here!" He ordered his voice echoing in the well's walls.

He stepped forwards, presumably to deal with the small Hoothoot fingering a Poké Ball on his belt as he did. His eyes narrowed down at the strangely staring creature before, finally, he double took. His eyes snapped 'round to find the pair of boys staring back wide eyed, full of horror and fright.

A tense exchange of silence began between the two parties and after what felt like an eternity, Joey decided to break it. He leapt up at the man and yelled aloud, as if letting out a war cry he rushed the man and attacked him directly, attempting to push him backwards and throw his fists across the man's chest.

Calvin's heart stopped as he watched the pair struggle and grunt together, his eyes widened. A million thoughts ran through his head all full of urgency.

_What should I do?_

_Can I help?_

_I can't fight, how else could I help?_

Joey found himself atop the man's black hat head and as he struggled on the man's head he turned his head up to the watching Calvin and scowled over at him, eyes similarly widened. Though he didn't speak Calvin could almost feel words from him.

_Run_

He understood it and he wanted to, very badly. However his legs couldn't seem to work and he couldn't seem to walk. His heart and body were torn between staying and attempting to help and leaving Joey to help him out.

His stress levels reached higher and he dropped to his knees as a result, his hands gripping the sides of his head.

_Stop fighting..._

The two males continually yelled and grunted together as they fought, their voices reverberating across the well's walls. Their voices began to bounce across the walls of Calvin's own mind and soon overtook most thoughts or noises in his head.

_Please stop..._

The pair were merciless and it seemed to last forever; the black dressed man growled as he clawed for the young Joey atop his head bashing at his face.

_Just stop..._

Eventually the man's aim was true and he managed to grab the gasping Joey and, by the scruff of his neck, he grinned as he tossed him back down to the dirty floor of the well. Joey coughed from the pain and cringed as he looked up at the watching man.

"C-Calvin what are you... doing...?" Joey managed with a cringe and a cough as he turned his head to look at the shock faced boy. "You gotta... get outta here... before..."

Calvin's golden eyes snapped over to the grinning shadow faced man that raised his right foot over Joey's body. Even as Joey turned his own head to face him the black dressed man plunged his foot into the boy's lower stomach, smashing the air out of him and filling him full of pain.

Calvin stared wide eyed for what felt like ages before finally his eyes widened and he spoke.

"_STOOOOOP!_" Calvin screamed, tears stinging at his eyes as he gripped the sides of his head as if afflicted by a massive headache. Joey by now had lost consciousness, presumably from the pain he had received from earlier. The watching man raised an eyebrow as he turned his eyes over to the small boy.

–

_**5**_

Something had changed in the boy's eyes. They were no longer filled with fear or hesitation. They were instead replaced by a much stronger colour of gold than normal, almost as if the irises themselves were on fire.

He snapped his head up and narrowed said eyes at the watching and frowning man before quickly plucking a Poké Ball from his belt. He tossed it forward and revealed the brightly lit Pokémon Cyndaquil. It looked back to its master and watched him strangely with a curious turn of its head.

The watching, unnamed man gave a wondering wince and took a few steps back before unearthing a Poké Ball from his own belt. He tossed it forward to reveal a screeching Zubat, flapping its wings to stay afloat in the air.

Calvin's hard scowl quickly turned to a strange low grin as he saw the Pokémon ahead of him. "You think that'll matter?" He scoffed in his grin, a hunger in his eyes. The watching man raised a curious eyebrow and lost his frown in favour of a small scowl. "I could have a Ledyba and _still _take you out."

"Well aren't you confident..." The man began, raising his head in his scowl eyes narrowed. "Little man." He growled as he glared directly through the boy. For the first time, Calvin got a good look at him with Cyndaquil's flame lighting up the well. A tall and thin man, he wore long white gloves and boots with a black jumpsuit and a white belt. A similarly ebony hat sat atop the tufts of emerald green hair that sported out the sides of his head. "What's your name kid?" He questioned with a hard glare.

"Calvin," he responded, grinning as ever. "You?"

"Special operations Team Rocket. Grunt Proton," the man replied as he regained his own grin and slapped his fist into an open palm. "Soon to be promoted after the untimely demise of two kids and the disappearance of the Kurt family. I like the sound of that." Proton chuckled lowly as he watched the confident faced Calvin below him. "Go, Bite!" The self-proclaimed Rocket Grunt ordered, thrusting a finger onward.

His Zubat adhered and rushed at its opponent, flying forward. Calvin grinned lowly before he opened his mouth to retort. "Flame Charge!"

The Cyndaquil listened and obeyed; it met the enemy Zubat's charge with its own, coated in its own brand of fire. As expected, the Zubat was knocked backwards, the Cyndaquil the winner of the small scrap however Calvin didn't end it there.

"Now finish it off; Flame Wheel!" Calvin grinned out as he swiped his right hand horizontally as if it were a sword. The livened up Fire-Type obliged and with a cute cry of its own name it smashed its body into the screeching Zubat, seemingly dealing critical damage to the poor creature.

"Rgh!" Proton growled out, taking a step back as he scowled at the smirking Calvin. "That just ain't right... how did you change?"

"Change?" Calvin questioned, an amused black eyebrow raised up.

"Don't be coy with me kid!" The Rocket Grunt yelled back angrily as he called back his fallen Zubat. "How did you change from a snivellin' little brat to _this?_ It just ain't right!" He continued on.

"I've no idea what you're even talking about but..." Calvin began as he chuckled and straightened his posture up, lowering his head and standing up. "It won't matter either way; you're finished." He finished with a low grin, his held held similarly low as he stood side on.

"Grrr..." Proton growled out as he glared directly at the watching gold eyed boy. As if set off even further by the young man's impudent grin, the Rocket Grunt tore the last Poké Ball from his belt and hurled it at his opponent's position. The sphere exploded to reveal a purple coloured sphere-like Pokémon with a strange, almost happy like face. It turned its small eyes downwards as it levitated in mid-air, a stupid grin on its face.

"Koffing!" The purple coloured ball of poison grinned, presumably its name.

"Koffing, _destroy_ them!" Proton yelled passionately and angrily, thrusting another arm and finger at the gold eyed boy. The sphere-like creature simply charged with a simple tackle it would seem, its master uncaring on any real sense of strategy.

Calvin grinned lowly before he snapped his fingers and spoke. "Defend!" He simply ordered. The Cyndaquil snapped its head backward and cringed however obeyed its trainer.

As expected, the Poison Type smashed its body against the standing Fire Type and a deadlock struggle began, both grunting in place. Proton growled impatiently and angrily as he watched however he soon lost his scowl for a frown as well as his voice as he heard the straight standing Calvin give out a cheeky-sounding chuckle.

"You see now?" Calvin chuckled as he ran one of his index fingers under his nose with a cheeky grin before he snapped his eyes upward to lock with his opponent's. "You had no chance from the beginning," he hissed as he narrowed his eyes and glared. "Cyndaquil!" He exclaimed, his own golden eyes expanding as he spoke. "Let's get fired up!" He grinned. "_Flame Wheel!"_

Almost as if infected by its master's enthusiastic shout, the little Fire Type gave out a cute cry of its name before its body quickly burned up in a fearsome show of flames. "W-What?!" Proton exclaimed his voice quickly growing with fear as he took a worried step backwards, his face somewhere between a half scowl and shock. The grinning Koffing was slowly pushed back before the fiery Cyndaquil lit up even further; this time a bright white light surrounded it. Proton seemed to recognise it and, when he did, widened his eyes with a horror filled expression on his face. "Oh no..."

"Oh _yes!_" Calvin laughed as he rose his right arm and clenched his fist in a show of exuberance. "Quilava!" He simply yelled out.

As if on cue the light flashed once more in a final show of strength to reveal a much taller creature standing in the Cyndaquil's place. Similarly a mouse-type creature however but taller and heavier looking though still relatively thin. Blazes of fire poked out from its forehead and tail areas.

Calvin's golden eyes lit up a similar fire as his new Pokémon and he grinned alongside it as he watched the look on his dumbstruck opponent's face. "Swift!" He ordered and the taller Fire Type obliged, readily firing materialised golden stars at its enemy's face. The Koffing grunted as it was sent several yards back. "I'm all fired up..." Calvin spoke for the second time, his eyes lighting up as they glossed over before his grin grew and he spoke once more for the last time. "_Flame Charge!_"

Even as his words bounced off the well's walls, the newly named Quilava rolled itself into a ball as it charged forward, the fires on its forehead and back joining together in its charge. "_Noooooo!_" Proton screamed in horror as the Fire Type smashed its body into Koffing's, sending it careering into Proton's own chest. The man's eyes widened before he was also sent flying backwards smashing into the wall behind him with his Pokémon.

Calvin watched with a low grin before he stood up straight, hands on his hips as if in a victory pose.

* * *

Author's note: Hey people for anyone still even interested in this hope ye're all good and that sort. I do apologise for the utter lack of activity but I'm just back from my first vacation in over 10 years so it was long overdue. I will say I'm not sure if I'll be able to get my stuff out as quickly as I used to but I'll always try. I've done this too long to bother giving up now. XD

Hope ye's enjoyed the chapter. 'Til next time.


	8. Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

**Disturbance in Azalea Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

* * *

_While investigating the eerily quiet Azalea Town, Calvin and Joey come to a discovery that Team Rocket's sudden and unnerving reformation seems to be the cause for the town's unease and for the disappearance of the Kurt family._

_In the wake of a strange transformation Calvin changes from the pacifistic, scared little boy to a fiery hearted competitor, hungering for the challenge that the Rocket Grunt Proton provided. With his new found skill, Calvin seemingly easily dispatched the self proclaimed Rocket saving the dire situation he and his companion were both in._

_Now however they pick up the pieces in an attempt to gather what is going on..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"_J-Joey?"_

The named boy groaned, his head swimming with a mixture of pain and curiosity.

"_Please wake up..."_

Listening to the hazy voice Joey growled lightly in annoyed pain, forcing his body upwards and allowing his blurry vision to settle. He saw a mass of gold, white and black in his face. When it finally settled he blinked several times to reveal a frowning Calvin, looking ever concerned.

When Calvin realised the youngster was awake and sitting up a light smile broke out over his face. "Joey!" He exclaimed as he leaned in for a hug, taking the wide eyed capped boy by surprise. Joey grunted once, nearly falling back down but chuckled as he used one of his hands to balance himself, returning the gesture with another hand.

"W-What happened?" The youngster groaned. Calvin leaned back, allowing the cringing Joey to lay one of his hands on his forehead as if to relieve the pressure. "Last thing I remember... that guy was wailin' on me and then that was it."

"Yeah..." Calvin murmured out, turning his eyes away from his companion's for a few seconds before looking back. "I'm not sure either I'm afraid; he got me too," Calvin explained as he smiled, shut his eyes and ran a hand across the back of his head. He reopened his eyes however to continue speaking. "We got found by the local police and brought back to the Pokémon Centre." He spoke with a light smile.

"Oh..." Joey murmured, lowering his head as he tried to run the situation in his head. He turned his eyes back up to stare strangely and almost suspiciously at the blinking Calvin.

"W-What?" Calvin laughed nervously. Joey stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head and sighing.

"Nothin' I guess." He finished in a sigh as he grunted, turning his body around as he did so. He looked around to find himself sitting on a simple looking bed on the second floor of Azalea Town's Pokémon Centre. Calvin sat across from him on the bed next to him. The pair shared a light smile however Joey's eye was quickly caught by the standing owl-like Pokémon set next to his bed. "What's...?"

"Oh," Calvin laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's still been following me; I'm not sure how to make it go back to its family or friends." The boy admitted with a tinge of sadness as he turned to look down at the wide eyed Normal type.

"Maybe he doesn't have any family or friends," Joey began in a sad but understanding frown, turning his eyes and his head to face the small owl-like creature. "That right? You got no friends?" He questioned, a raised eyebrow as he did. The Hoothoot looked up at him for a moment before lowering its eyes and its head ever so slightly, as if to confirm the boy's question. Joey grinned before turning it up to the sitting Calvin. "Looks like you got a new friend."

Calvin double took as he watched from his friend Joey to the Pokémon itself before widening his eyes and shaking his head. "I-I don't know if-"

"Well it clearly wants to be around you right?" Joey interrupted with a grin. Calvin blinked and turned to face the little creature, frowning down at it. The Hoothoot stared back up at him, as if similarly curious. "Guess you got yourself a new friend huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Calvin began as he blinked curiously down at the similar faced creature before sighing in defeat and smiling. "I guess I do." He finally finished with a lighter smile on his face.

"You should add it to your party!" Joey suggested exuberantly, folding his arms as he grinned down at the little Flying type. "Kinda suits you truth be told." He added in a grinning chuckle, eyes shut while he did so.

"How would I...?" Calvin began, turning to blink curiously at his companion before double taking and finally laying his eyes down on the frowning Hoothoot. Slowly he brought out an empty Poké Ball from his belt and held it in front of the owl-like creature, as if presenting it. "What do you think, Hoothoot?" He questioned, turning his head curiously. The Pokémon turned its own head curiously as it watched him. "No?" He added in with a lighter smile and a raise of his eyebrow, chuckling before he put the Poké Ball away. "I should have known."

The Hoothoot however bounded forward all of a sudden and leapt up to the boy's midriff, pecking the sphere that he had picked out earlier, taking him by surprise.

"W-Woah!" Calvin gasped. The brown furred Pokémon suddenly dissolved in mid-air into the familiar red energy that was seen whenever a Pokémon was returned or sent out from its sphere before travelling down the now open ball and closing it shut.

"Wow," Joey murmured once, a surprised frown atop his expression. He turned it into a quick grin however as he watched the boy. "Guess it's official now!" He exclaimed in his grin as he stood up from the bed, turning to walk for the stairs. Calvin, still recovering from his shock, picked the Poké Ball up to stare at it for what felt like an age before his head crash landed back to earth.

"W-Wait for me!"

* * *

"Yo-o-o!" Joey called as he jogged forward with a grin, approaching the exit to the Pokémon Centre. Ahead of him stood the local nurse, a policeman and a simple old man. They all turned their heads in curiosity to the boy's call.

"Joey!" Calvin hissed as he descended down from the centre's second floor, making a quick grab for the boy but barely missing.

Joey ignored his companion and stopped just in front of the three, putting on a sociable grin as he looked at them all. "Hey!" He simply greeted, grinning.

Calvin finally caught up and, as he did, he buckled down and gasped for air hands resting on his knees. "H-Hello..." The boy managed out in a cringe.

"Who the hell are these kids?" The old man curtly questioned as he stared down at them, a hard frown on his face. Calvin looked up to give him a decent look. He was an older man with some obvious wrinkles in his face indicating his age. His grey hair atop his head ran down as far as his ears, receding at the top. Joey's expression darkened a tiny bit in reaction to the old man's brutal honesty.

"They were found at the scene of the crime sir," the policeman began with a sigh, holding out a notebook as he turned his tired eyes over to the pair of boys. "In fact I was about to head upstairs to question them if they were feeling up to it."

Joey and Calvin both cringed, exchanging a look they knew all too well.

"You cannot just barge in here and question my patients whenever you feel sir!" The nurse burst out with hotly, hands joined together serenely. The investigator turned his eyes over to frown at her.

"You're right miss; I'm asking for permission you see. Only if they feel they can, any information can help our cause greatly." He answered politely and duly, frowning as ever. The nurse watched him suspiciously for a few seconds before sighing and turning to the two boys. "If you feel able then would you please help the policeman?" She requested.

"Sure I don't mind." Joey quickly responded with, a simple frown on his face as he raised his arms to rest behind his head. Calvin watched between the pair with a light cringe on his face, eager to leave.

"Excellent," the policeman smiled happily, rounding on the pair. "Then how about we start with-"

"Well, if you don't need me, I'm off," the old man began, interrupting the policeman. They all turned to watch him leave, however as he did he placed his arms into the blue robes' pockets he wore before turning his head halfway as if to watch the man behind him. "I'll be seeing _you_ around." He finished eerily, deftly glaring at the policeman. He sighed through his nose, shook his head and turned back to the two boys.

"So," the policeman began with a light smile, allowing the nurse to turn and leave, performing her job's duties. He brought out his pen and small notebook, ready to write. "What do you remember? Joey is it?"

"Yeah that's me," Joey began, arms resting behind his head. "Um... quite a bit actually," he started, his eyes rolling up as if in thought. "I remember how dry the town was; could barely find anyone to talk to. We went down the well 'cause we were pointed to go down there and..."

"That man..." Calvin murmured, his golden eyes flitting away from the pair, diagonally downwards to his right. The policeman took note and raised his eyebrow at the black haired boy.

"What man?" He questioned. Calvin's eyes shot back over to the man ahead of him, widening.

"The guy we were fighting I guess? Only one I can think of." Joey answered for his friend.

"Can you describe him for me?" The policeman requested, turning his eyes and frowning, pen to paper.

Joey described the man as best he could given the memory of what had happened and when he blacked out.

"I see..." The policeman frowned in a light sigh as he looked down at the notes and drawing he had written out. "And you remember nothing of how you both came to safety?"

"Nah, sorry man." Joey apologised in a light smile. "All I remember is getting the living bejeesus kicked out of me then waking up in that bed upstairs."

"Hrm..." The policeman murmured as he listened, watching the boy as he tapped his pen to paper numerous times in thought. His eyes quickly flitted over to the awkward faced Calvin. "What about you? Surely you can fill in your friend's gaps." He suggested, raising a curious eyebrow. Joey turned to his friend with a blink of his own.

"Well he _was_ awake while I was out of it, far as I can tell," Joey added in a light chuckle and a grin, nodding at the boy upwards as if to push him on. "Go on pal, tell 'im whatcha know!"

The policeman watched Calvin expectantly, a hard eyed glare to his eyes as he watched. Calvin shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, his eyes elsewhere. Though he raised them initially to stare back he quickly tore his own gaze away. "U-Um..." He began, unsure of himself. "I-I'm not really sure," he simply laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I... actually have little memory of it myself."

"Well whatever you can remember would be helpful." The policeman responded with his business-like frown.

"Um..." Calvin murmured as he lowered his head and eyes, as if thinking. "I remember... Joey getting kicked around," he admitted with a light cringe. The policeman nodded, information already received. "And then... I told him to stop," he continued, nodding as if verifying it in his mind's memory. He heard the policeman scraping pen to paper quickly. "And then..." He added, narrowing his eyes at the ground. "I... I'm not..."

"You're not sure?" Joey asked for him, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head diagonally down to get a look at his friend. Calvin looked up to his left at him, wincing a little bit before nodding. He turned back to look at the policeman and shook his head.

"I... can't remember. I'm really sorry." He admitted with a sighing smile, apologetic and all. He rubbed the back of his head nervously with his right arm and shut his eyes at the man good naturedly.

"Heyyy that's okay." Joey grinned as he slapped the boy's back in response in a friendly manner before turning to the curious policeman. "We're sorry officer sir; can't ya give us a break? It was pretty traumatic after all." Joey asked simply as he smiled lightly at the man. He turned his eyes over to the boy for a few seconds before watching Calvin again, this time with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"No that's fine, you've both given me more than enough information, thank you both very much." He thanked with a simple nod as he back pocketed his notepad, placing his pen in a smaller front pocket.

"Anytime!" Joey called after the man.

–

_**2**_

"Any word from the boys at the scene of the crime?"

"No," the policeman sighed in response as he walked from the Pokémon Centre's exit, joining his partner. They began walking together as he continued. "I couldn't seem to get anymore than we already know from him."

"Well..." The first man began with a grin, folding his arms. "There'll always be next time, after all, the executives at HQ will want to know more about the boy..." He began, taking his policeman's cap off and replacing it with a familiar black beret. "That put a roadblock in Team Rocket's plans..." He ended with a suggestive grin, his comrade following suit.

* * *

"Since when did you have a _Quilava?_" Joey asked, the pair walking down Azalea Town.

"I'm... not actually sure..." Calvin murmured as he recalled the much more powerful Fire type. He turned to look up at his companion after their spar. "Is it possible for Pokémon to gain experience points while inside their Poké Ball?"

"Maybe... I dunno," Joey answered with a wondering blink, raising his arms to rest behind his head in his usual position. "Oh well, no use broodin' over it I suppose." Joey grinned happily in a light chuckle. Calvin's frown left him in favour of a similar smile as he looked at the boy next to him. "Hrm..." Joey began again however, a fresh frown on his face as he turned his gaze skyward for a few moments.

Calvin stared curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What's up Joey?"

"I just realised..." The boy began as he narrowed his eyes and lowered his head to mix with his companion's. "Our leads to the thief grow through the forest; isn't that where the Kurt granddaughter was last seen?"

"Y-Yeah..." Calvin murmured in agreement, lowering his head as he did so. A worried feeling immediately struck him; he could tell where this was going in his fiery hearted friend's head.

"If we're gonna be in the area..." He began again as he lowered his own head as if in thought, raising his right finger to his lips, propped up by his left arm. A grin suddenly struck his features, like lightning as he rounded his face on the gold eyed boy. "Then why don't we get one up on those dirty kidnappers?!" He shot out with, grinning at his friend as he did. Calvin watched him with a visibly worried frown. "Come on we can do it, I know we can!"

"Joey..." Calvin started, lowering his gaze from his friend's.

"I know, I know," Joey laughed out rubbing the back of his head. "Last time we got destroyed didn't we."

Calvin simply nodded, a grave expression on his face.

"But... even still, it's the right thing to d-"

"Joey," Calvin interrupted and, for the first time, with a sense of firmness in his voice. Joey blinked and stopped speaking, eyes widened as he listened. "Promise me if we go through the Illex Forest..." He began as he watched the boy sadly but with a hard frown on his contrastingly soft expression. "You'll refrain from doing anything rash," he added as he watched his friend with a hard gaze. "Please." He pleaded in a light whisper.

Joey watched the gold eyed boy with a raised eyebrow at first before lowering his eyes and shutting them, sighing and grinning. He rubbed his friend's hair affectionately and beamed at the boy. "Anythin' for you pal!"

Calvin couldn't help but smile, a load lifted from his shoulders.

–

_**3**_

"It's quiet..." Joey muttered as they walked through the main gate, standing for a few seconds as they looked around.

Calvin cringed, his eyes darting around the umpteen trees and hidden pathways. He imagined getting lost in this place.

It made him uneasy.

"J-Joey..." Calvin began uncertainly as he gulped down his saliva. "L-Let's go, I want to leave this place behind."

"Aw no way Cal!" Joey rebounded with his classic grin. "I can't _wait_ to see all the new creatures kickin' around!" He added with an enthusiastic clenched fist raised upwards. Calvin simply smiled sadly in response, alleviating the grin on Joey's own expression.

As the two gathered their courage they both began their long journey through the deep forest of Illex. Though a quiet forest, it only increased the anxiety that Calvin normally felt and even instilled a similar fear in the usually confident Joey that grew gradually.

"So Cal..." Joey began with a light gulp, trying to begin a conversation and, presumably, hopefully occupy his mind.

"Hm?"

"You never did tell me," he began in reply, raising his arms to rest behind his head in his usual carefree fashion putting on a grin as if to create a calming atmosphere. "How did ya come to join the Academy?"

"H-Huh?" Calvin simply asked, taken aback and blinking.

Joey sighed but kept his friendly grin raising his eyes to his companion's face once more. "The Pokémon Academy! Y'know in Cherrygrove!" He insisted in his light grin. Calvin nodded in recognition, a sad frown on his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," Joey chuckled good naturedly. "So, how?" He pressed.

"Um..." He started, rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous nature. "My... Mom," he spoke in his sad frown, his mind going back to old memories. "She said it'd be good for me."

"I knew it," Joey sighed in response. Calvin blinked and turned his head to face the boy. "You didn't seem the type to enjoy workin' with others or, heck even Pokémon for that matter," he began, smiling before widening his eyes and chuckling nervously. "N-No offence!"

"It's okay," Calvin shook his head in his own smile, a weak variant of his companion's. "You're right when you say it." He added, his eyes closing good naturedly in his smile.

"Well..." Joey began as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of it as if in thought. "I know I might not be your friend just yet..." He started as he frowned at the ground before shooting his head back up, positive as ever in his usual grin. "But I hope you'll think of me as one sometime!" He finished in his morale raising smirk before nodding his head in a chuckle. "C'mon, let's go."

Calvin simply nodded in his own weak smile before swiftly losing it to a sad frown as he lowered his head.

_I don't deserve you as my friend._

* * *

"My grandpa's gonna get you!" The little girl cried out for the umpteenth time as she was bound together by rope. Proton rolled his eyes as he walked past the young girl for the umpteenth time, pacing around the grassy area. He peered between the trees as he glared, clearly searching for something.

"Sorry to burst your bubble honey but your granddaddy's finished," he began in a light murmur, eyes narrowed. The little girl gasped, shocked eyes widened. "Besides... he ain't who _I'm_ really interested in." He finished with a light grin, suggestive as always.

"G-Grandpa..." The young girl whispered before cringing, tears stinging at her eyes. Proton's eyes widened and snapped his head around.

"No... no you better not..." He began, positively horrified. "Don't you dare!"

The young girl let out a loud scream, crying alongside it. Proton winced similarly, hands immediately raised up to his ears.

Someone was bound to hear this.

A moving shadow from the bushes made his hair stand on edge and his eyes dart in concern. "W-Wha-" He managed, eyes widening. Suddenly the girl's crying was lost to him and all attention was focused toward the incoming threat.

He barely had time to react as the shadow leapt at him from the bushes.

–

_**4**_

"You hear that?" Joey whispered his head snapping around in the noise's direction. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, darting around as if looking for the source. Calvin blinked once before straining his ears and, sure enough, there was the sound that his friend had presumably heard. A close-by crying, presumably belonging to a young girl.

He did.

"J-Joey I don't know if..." He began in reply, a visible cringe on his expression as he attempted to dissuade the conversation's ongoing direction.

"We gotta help her!" The fiery hearted youth exclaimed as he rounded his hard frown on Calvin's own soft, weak one. "C'mon Calvin I know you're scared but we can't just abandon her." He added in reason, turning his body to face the boy.

Suddenly Calvin felt very ashamed and yet still the fear gnawed at him.

He nodded in agreement with his friend and spoke. "Y-Yeah, you're right." He admitted, agreeing to help.

A man's scream suddenly rent the air, blood curdling and horrifying.

Calvin gasped loudly, his eyes darting around as if in search of the origin of the noise.

"It came from there!" Joey pointed to his right, a full foliage of bushes and trees. "C'mon Cal!" Joey exclaimed over his shoulder as he took off after the noise bravely. Calvin watched with shocked, widened eyes for what felt like ages before he finally moved to follow his companion.

Running to catch up, he soon found himself closely behind his braver friend looking over his shoulder.

Sitting alone bound to a tree a young girl screamed, crying as she watched a hulking approaching beast. Calvin's eyes widened as he saw the creature, unable to form words.

"That's... that's an Ursaring!" Joey exclaimed, sweat beginning to appear at his forehead. "We have to..." He began but the large bear-like Pokémon slowly turned its body around, almost deliberately. It glared down at the pair of children, its eyes lit up in the dark forest giving it an intimidating presence.

"J-Joey..." Calvin murmured, horror filling his body. He wanted to scream and run away but almost as if paralysed by the monster's stare he was rooted in his position.

"Don't just stand there; do something!" Joey exclaimed, thumbing a Poké Ball from his belt. "Use your Pokédex!" He urged before throwing the sphere forward to reveal his only Pokémon, his loyal Rattata. Even in spite of its hulking enemy it stood fast to protect its trainer.

Calvin blinked once before nodding. "Y-Yes!" He stammered, quickly feeling his clothes for the device. He managed to bring it out however clumsily and opened it up to point directly at the huge creature.

_#217 Ursaring_

_Hibernator Pokémon_

_Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries. It has been known to be very aggressive if provoked or in the way of its hunt for food._

"Great... so it's angry at us," Joey groaned as he glared back at the watching bear-like Pokémon. "Cal, you better come get a piece of this. Now'd be a good time to use your new Hoothoot."

Was Joey insane?!

Calvin watched the huge Normal type with growing fear. How on earth could they possibly manage to take it out, especially if he used Hoothoot?

Joey was better at practical things than he was, but...

He attempted to shake his head of his doubts, however difficult, and joined his friend on the battlefield. Though shaking in fear he fingered his Hoothoot's Poké Ball and opened it up manually in his hands. The little owl-like creature let out a hoot once as it stood on one leg, comically mismatched in its mass completely by the huge bear.

"Stop."

The two boys gasped and turned their heads to find an intruder; a long red haired boy dressed in a black top with small red fabric decorating it around its middle and sleeves. Simple blue cargo jeans and black boots. He snapped shut the Pokédex he held in his left gloved hand, a Pokémon following him at his side. A little black creature with sharp claws for hands with similarly sharp feet. Gold marks were present on its forehead and chest as if badges of some sort. Its left ear was much larger than its right and a deep crimson red colour.

"It's you!" Joey exclaimed, eyes widened as he pointed at the red haired boy. Calvin also recognised him but cringed.

Between the bound little girl and the large Ursaring they couldn't handle his appearance as well.

"Calvin..." Joey whispered, licking his lips as if revelling a challenge. Calvin's eyes widened as he turned to face him.

No he couldn't be serious, he thought.

"_No_ Joey," He affirmed hard this time, resolute in his decision this time. "We can't divide our forces between ourselves if we want to help the girl."

Joey clicked his tongue in annoyance but agreed nevertheless. "Yeah... you're right."

"A wise choice..." The unnamed red haired trainer frowned out as he approached them, accompanied by his little Sneasal. "I've been tracking this Ursaring for a little while."

"Why?" Joey questioned suspiciously, snapping his eyes over to his. He narrowed them as he spoke. "You wanna steal it?" He shot back.

"Don't be absurd," the boy responded calmly as he stood up straight and frowned, eyes shut. "It's a wild Pokémon. I'm going to catch it." He simply stated as he pulled a Poké Ball from his top, his one visible silver eye narrowed past his long red hair.

"Catch it...?" Calvin parroted lowly as if surprised, turning back to face the bear-like creature.

"Why should we let you?" Joey returned angrily, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do we know we can trust you?"

The red haired boy sighed, lowering his head ever so slightly before turning to face the two with a half-turn of his head. "My name is Dominic." He simply spoke out with. "I realise you're both pursuing me but for this girl's safety I think it's in our best interests to join forces and go with a temporary truce."

"Joey... he might be right." Calvin agreed with as he turned his head imploringly, frowning worriedly.

"Hmph..." Joey muttered out as he turned his eyes away from them for a second before returning his gaze on his enemy with a mischievous grin. "What if we capture it before you?"

Calvin's eyes widened. The newly introduced Dominic narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch us." Joey shot back grinning, exchanging a wink with the shock faced Calvin.

It had suddenly turned into a competition.

* * *

Calvin watched helplessly as the hard faced Dominic and grinning Joey ordered their Pokémon forward to attack the growling beast ahead of them. Joey's Rattata bounded back and forward in quick, nimble tackles narrowly avoiding the roaring Ursaring's fearsome clawed swipes.

Dominic's Sneasal bounded upwards and around athletically, using its superior speed and similarly nimble moves to out speed both the Ursaring and Joey's own Rattata.

"He's gonna win..." Joey murmured as he bit the tip of his thumb before double taking to his inactive friend, just noticing his complacency. "Cal! Ya gotta get in there!" He exclaimed over his shoulder. Dominic half-turned his head to glare lightly at the pair before returning his attention to the scramble.

Calvin cringed as he watched, his heartbeat quickly gaining in tempo. His golden eyes darted between the athletically gifted Pokémon before glancing at the hard faced concentrating trainers themselves. He exchanged his worried look with his Hoothoot's own curious look. It seemed to watch him curiously as if concerned for him. He merely smiled and shook his head to ward off any worry it may have.

Joey was right; they had to wrap this up as soon as possible. Besides the pressing issue of Dominic's capture they still had to save the bound little girl. With a hard gulp down his throat, Calvin watched the tall Normal type and summoned all his available courage.

"H-Hoothoot... let's try a Tackle!" He tried with a hand pushed forward as if to transfer some of his courage to his little Flying type. The brave little owl Pokémon didn't seem to need its owner's courage; it gave one deft backflip before narrowing its crimson eyes at its enemy and bounding forward in a leaping tackle attack.

The Ursaring, seemingly taken critical damage between the three intruding Pokémon, roared in pain from the collected damage. Unfortunately for the little Hoothoot however it wasn't as fast as its comrades. The Ursaring capitalised and roared angrily as it raked its claws across the poor Hoothoot's body cruelly, an angry look in its eyes.

"No!" Calvin exclaimed, eyes widened as he cringed. The watching Dominic rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sounding 'tut' as he listened in.

"Damn I'm sorry Cal..." Joey frowned sadly as he watched. "I'll avenge your fallen Hoothoot!" He finished with an upturning grin and a clenched fist as he did so. However as he turned his eyes away from the battlefield the Ursaring continued its momentum and turned on the nimble Rattata, able to catch it just as it was escaping. With its left arm it grabbed it in place before raking its claws against it with a fearsome Slash attack. "N-No, Rattata!" Joey exclaimed, running to catch the falling little Normal type.

Dominic smirked lowly as he watched. Opting to say nothing on the exchange he simply extended a gloved hand forward. "Brick Break!" He shouted out as his next order. The Sneasal leapt over the tired Ursaring's crown before landing and shooting forward.

It smashed its two clawed fists against the large bear-like creature, eliciting a pained howl from it as it dropped to one knee. The red haired trainer's Sneasal deftly back flipped away to safety, allowing its master to act.

"Now..." He began, silver eye peering at the Pokémon through his long red hair. He raised a peculiar looking Poké Ball from his clothes, holding it in front of his vision.

"What kinda Poké Ball is _that?_" Joey blurted out, raising a brown eyebrow in curiosity. Calvin had to agree as he peered at the sphere; dark grey in colour on its top, it carried four peculiar blue coloured spheres poking from out of it. Two larger ones at the back and two smaller ones at the front.

It looked specialised somehow.

Dominic turned his silver eye over to the curious faced pair with an irritated frown. "It's a Heavy Ball," he answered quickly before snapping his glare back on the injured and tired Ursaring. "Now... take it!" The red haired boy yelled out as he scowled forward, pulling his right arm back before shooting it and the Poké Ball forward.

The Ursaring watched with widened eyes, scowling back at the boy but unable to move as it was in fatigue the large Normal type simply knelt on the ground and was successfully caught inside the sphere. A tense couple of moments began between the group as they watched tensely. The Heavy Ball shook a few times before, finally, it calmed itself and lay down to the side next to the now unconscious little girl.

Calvin and Joey both let out a simultaneous sigh before exchanging a chuckle with each other. The quiet Dominic walked forward and plucked the Heavy Ball up from the ground, watching it for a second before belting it and turning to his loyal Sneasal. "Good work." He complimented, receiving an appreciative nod from the Dark and Ice dual type.

"Hey you should probably get that thing to a Pokémon Centre," Joey threw in as he watched concernedly, pointing a finger at the Poké Ball on his belt. Dominic raised up his eye to watch him and waited for him to finish. "It took a lot of damage in that fight."

"Don't worry about that; you should focus on your own goals." He replied simply. However, as he turned to leave, the three quickly realised the true meaning of his words and he froze in place, back to the pair of boys.

"Yeah..." Joey replied, eyes narrowing forward hungrily. "Maybe we should."

Yet another tense silence began between the group of three boys before, finally, Dominic spoke up.

"Will you attack me?" He simply spoke up, turning one eye around as if to wait for an answer. His words cut into the air like a knife through butter and though Joey opened his mouth to retort, a hand on his own Poké Ball Calvin stopped him by stepping in between them.

"Go." He simply said, one foot forward. An arm outstretched horizontally in front of his friend as if to stop him. Joey turned his eyes over to his companion with shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "But we're so close; we can't just let him go!"

Dominic turned his body around to face the pair and glared over at them, raising a curious red eyebrow as he did so. He stayed silent as he watched and waited, his eyes darting between the pair.

"He helped us save the little girl," Calvin spoke with a frown as he turned to face the wide eyed Joey before turning a smile on the watching Dominic. "We can't ignore that."

Dominic stared at the gold eyed boy for a few seconds as if dumbstruck before finally shaking himself of the shock and scowling as always. "Hmph," he began, placing a hand in his jeans' pockets. "I got all I needed from this little adventure."

"We'll be seeing _you_ again." Joey growled out lowly as he nodded at the word 'you' in his sentence as if to show the boy their resolve.

Dominic watched him for a few more seconds before staring at the gold hatted Calvin strangely, eyes narrowed in wonder. He finally turned and left wordlessly, followed by his grinning Sneasal.

The tenseness leaving the situation, Joey allowed himself to drop on the soft grass below him sighing out loudly. His arms outstretched to his two sides he frowned sadly at the sky above him. "Why'd you have ta be so honourable Cal?" Joey moaned lowly as he gazed upward, defeated.

Calvin merely smiled as he lowered himself to pick up his fallen Hoothoot, cradling it in his hands before turning his eyes upward similar to his companion. "It was the right thing to do," he stated confidently before turning his golden eyes over to his friend's position. "You'll understand soon."

Joey couldn't help but grin and chuckle in spite of it all. "Ya goose." He only said. Calvin smiled alongside his friend and turned his eyes skyward once more.

He saw something else in the red haired boy today other than the confrontation and coldness from when he had met him.

If it wasn't for that...

Calvin smiled at the sky.

There's always tomorrow, he thought.

–


	9. Anxious Hearts

**Chapter 9: Anxious Hearts  
**

**Goldenrod Takeover Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Anxious Heart" - Final Fantasy 7 OST. **__Scene __**1.**_

_**"Route 34" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**2**__. (First Half)_

_**"Reasoning" - Death Note OST. **__Scene __**3**__ (Second Half)._

–

_With another notch under the boys' belts in their adventure they continue on their pursuit of Dominic, getting closer with each step._

_The slippery thief managed to evade their initial chase in the Illex Forest thanks to a scramble involving an Ursaring. However Calvin and Joey, after shaking off their unfortunate situation, regain their resolve and continue their chase._

_This time their pursuit leads them to route thirty-four, a stretch of road just a little bit before Goldenrod City..._

–

_**Scene 1**_

He ran and didn't stop. He kept turning his head around behind himself to get a quick glimpse of the people chasing him but he knew it wouldn't matter; he was too fast for them.

By the time he cleared the Illex Forest he was safely in route thirty-four, one step closer to his goal, Goldenrod City. As the moonlight of the night sky touched his black clothed body he cringed and quickly looked around for an area to hide.

The law men were bound to catch up soon no matter how fast he was.

He hid around some bushes and trees hopeful that the men would pass by him.

As he listened to them walk by with multiple Growlithe sniffing for him his mind went back to just a few hours ago...

_He leant back on the rock hard bed provided for him in his cell, arms resting behind his head. He glared at the ceiling above him, tired and angry._

_Angry at himself, at his situation._

_He had plans to make something of himself, to live a good life even with a bit of danger._

_Now he was in here, in a cell._

"_Fuck..." The man muttered under his breath as he kicked the wall next to his left in frustration._

"_Shut up in there will ya?" The guard's voice called out again and the man in the cell grimaced angrily at him._

_There was always exercise time at least he thought._

_As if reading his very thoughts and to contrast them completely, the wall ahead of him on his left past his bed blew up and a roar of deafening explosives filled his ears. The man cringed and nearly fell off his bed, shocked. The guard, similarly shocked turned around and reached for his radio however, before he could, a shadow from the darkness lunged at him. Before he could react the man found himself unconscious, dropping to the floor._

_Out of the fire and the wreckage walked in a woman dressed in a mono-white and black coloured dress with a single visible red 'R' imprinted on the front just above the breast-line. With her flaming red hair she sauntered in the man's cell; he stood up from the bed and watched her carefully, eyes narrowed._

_He recognised that symbol._

"_Rick Scott," she began, grinning over at him, hand placed on her hip as she watched him. "A pleasure."_

"_How do you know my name?" He demanded, glaring at the woman._

"_We have little time for this I'm afraid; you must come with me."_

"_And if I don't?"_

_The red haired woman turned her head around and frowned at him. "Fine. Then stay here and rot for all I care."_

_The man lowered his eyes and turned to watch the cell door on his right. He cringed once and growled before finally shaking his head and running for the blown up wall._

_When outside and in a relatively safe place, he had managed to locate and discuss with the two responsible for his breakout._

"_We have little time so I must be brief," the woman began as she folded her arms and watched him. The shadow from before stood next to her, in the moon's full light also dressed similarly. He wore a mono-white and black suit with a similar red 'R' imprinted on the front of his apparel. "My name is Ariana and this is Archer." She introduced the pair. The teal haired man smiled sarcastically at the previously imprisoned man, even bowing. "As you have no doubt have guessed we are of Team Rocket."_

"_No shit." Rick shot back uncouthly with a low scowl on his face, suited to the darkness of the night._

"_Quite," Ariana coughed in response, eyes shut temporarily before reopening them to frown over at him. "You're probably wondering why we have gone to the trouble of-"_

"_Oh I know exactly why." Rick interrupted as he glared at the pair._

"_Oh?" Ariana asked with an annoyed raise of her red eyebrow._

"_Somethin's goin' down and you two want my help. Expendable assets harder to come by huh?" He replied with a hard scowl atop his expression. Though Ariana listened and grew angry listening to his tone the tactful Archer interrupted and responded._

"_Like it or not Mr. Scott your freedom has been bought," the teal haired man smiled simply. Rick's narrowed eyes shot over to the negotiator. "We have an operation approaching very soon and would like your assistance."_

"_Where's Giovanni?" Rick blurted out with his usual scowl, watching between the pair. Their faces changed to reflect their uncertainty. Rick's eyes narrowed even further if that were possible. "You don't know do you?"_

_Archer chuckled uncomfortably. "No unfortunately we're not sure but that's what this operation is all about-"_

"_Forget it," Rick interrupted, about turning and leaving the bushy area. "Without Giovanni the organisation is as good as dead."_

"_How dare you-!" Ariana exclaimed angrily, clenching a fist in her anger. Archer lowered a hand softly in front of her as if to quell her annoyance however to speak in reply._

"_Are you sure that's what you want?" Archer questioned the man as he walked off. "Oh we shouldn't worry I suppose. You can always take up embroidery. Open a little shop in Cherrygrove City. Get yourself some regulars, make your name known," he began mockingly, grinning. Rick stopped walking standing still and glaring forward at the forest's darkness, listening. "Oh... well. We were foolish to consider you for this operation. Farewell Mr. Scott."_

_Rick's eyes lowered and his scowling expression twitched once in anger before he turned his head around to face the walking pair. "Wait!" He called. They stopped and turned their own heads, raising their eyebrows._

"_Yes?" Archer questioned, raising a teal coloured eyebrow._

"_What's the role?" He asked, eyes watching the pair._

_Archer gained a slow smirk on his face, infuriating to look at. "What you do best of course," he began as he turned back his body to face the man. "Sabotage and takeover," he started, his grin widening as he lowered his head menacingly. Rick simply listened. "The radio tower in Goldenrod City is our main focus. With it we will attempt to call Giovanni, however... we have plans in place if he does not listen."_

_Rick lowered his gaze to the ground below him, thinking._

_This plan was doomed to fail but Archer was right; what chance did he have anywhere else?_

_He had wasted his life in his pursuit of better things in Team Rocket and now look where he was. He only had one road open left to a loser like him._

_His choice was clear._

–

**2**

"Well old pal here we are! Route thirty-four!" Joey began as the pair stepped out into the gritty path overlooking a small house to the right and a large patch of grass just ahead.

Calvin took one more hesitant step forward and allowed the warm sun's touch to his skin, pulling another smile to his face. "It's a nice day." He stated, smiling.

"You're in a chipper mood today!" Joey grinned as he turned his eyes to his friend on his left. Calvin faced him with an initial curious blink before chuckling in response. "Care to share?"

"Ah I'm not sure really." He said in response. "Is it possible to be happy about something that might be a little bit grim?"

"Huh?" Joey simply asked, blinking in pure confusion. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as he folded his arms, pressing the boy for answers. "You're talkin' riddles pal; whatcha mean?" He questioned, unsure. Calvin merely chuckled and shook his head, dismissing the subject.

"It's okay, never mind," he began, smiling amiably. "If we keep pressing on we might actually reach Goldenrod City soon." He added in his smile as he turned to walk onwards, hands gripping the straps of his backpack.

Joey regained his grin and nodded. "That's more like it!"

They continued their march toward Goldenrod city in the pleasant afternoon sun, Joey enthusiastically talking about improving battling strategy involving his Rattata while Calvin simply happily listened.

Though he wanted to tell Joey he was honestly happy about missing Dominic's capture in the forest he didn't want to upset his friend. Especially now when they were both in such a good mood.

Sadly however that was about to come to a crashing halt.

"Hey look, a day care!" Joey grinned exuberantly, lowering one of his arms from resting at the back of his head to point directly at the small house. Calvin lost his smile in favour of a curious frown, blinking once as he did so.

It was a charming little building that gave off a family-friendly vibe with a large backyard properly defended by a simple white fence. Numerous small Pokémon watched the pair of boys from their pen in the yard.

"Hey little guy!" Joey smiled as he leaned over the fence to pet the watching Pidgey. It took a wary step back but allowed the youngster to pet it once before it hopped away. "Looks like a great institute huh!" Joey grinned on as he raised himself back up. Calvin smiled lightly as he watched the yard side on.

"Yeah."

"You over there!"

"Huh?" Calvin blinked curiously, turning his head. Joey followed suite and they both soon found themselves staring at a young woman ahead, next to the building. She didn't seem dressed for the road; a simple apron, a long skirt under her apron and a simple t-shirt. Her long brown hair was tied up in a neat ponytail.

"Did any of you happen to see a deliveryman around?" She questioned, turning her head curiously. Joey merely shook his head as he raised his arms to rest at the back of his head.

"Nah, sorry," He replied, shaking his head in his unsure frown. "Waitin' on a package?"

"Y-Yes we are but..." The young woman began hesitantly, her eyes scanning the area as if looking for the deliveryman in question. Joey mixed a curious raised eyebrow with the frowning Calvin before turning back to face her together.

"What's the problem?" Joey curiously asked, turning his head at her as he did so. She raised her eyes up to look at the pair, almost as if suspicious. "You can trust us!"

"Joey..." Calvin began as he turned to face his friend, a soft tone to his voice but a firm message embedded within. Joey faced his gold eyed companion with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? We wanna help don't we?" He pressed simply, a hard expression on his face.

"Really I wouldn't want to trouble you both." The young woman smiled politely as she raised her hands up as if to ward the subject off.

"We _are_ offerin' ya know!" Joey shot back as he turned back to face her in a light grin. "We wanna help!"

Though Calvin gave the tiniest of a cringe he said nothing and instead opted to stand and listen, waiting for the events to unfold.

"Oh... all right," she replied with a lighter smile this time, stepping to the side and opening the building's door, motioning to walk in. "Please come in."

Joey gave his friend a grinning nudge with his elbow before jogging to catch up. Calvin watched initially with a warm smile but lowered to form his usual frown. He exchanged his frown with the lightly smiling young woman. He sensed a tinge of sadness to her eyes, recognised from the same look whenever he saw his own eyes in the mirror.

It made him feel sad for the woman.

He followed his companion and turned his eyes away from the woman, following him in. As they walked in Calvin stopped next to his buddy, side by side. In front of them was a simple living room with an old couple watching suspiciously from the sofa directly ahead. Joey and Calvin exchanged curious looks.

"Please, have a seat." The young woman asked behind them, walking and shutting the door behind them.

She walked past the pair and stopped next to the the old couple, standing politely with her hands joined at her front. The old couple watched but motioned toward a second smaller sofa directly across from them for the boys to sit on; they followed and quickly sat down politely, watching and waiting.

The young woman bowed respectfully and professionally, frowning at the pair as she opened her mouth to speak once more. "It's nice to meet you both, my name is Catherine and these are my parents, Sarah and Ian."

"Please to meetcha!" Joey grinned as he raised his hand for a short wave. "I'm Joey and that's Calvin!"

"P-Pleased to meet you..." Calvin murmured out, a contrast of confidence. He bowed from his seat as he spoke in his frown.

Ian, the old man, merely grunted as he watched the pair, eyeing them intently from a folded armed glare. Sarah, the old woman, smiled at them socially her own hands placed together in her lap neatly.

"As you both know we have a request if you're both willing to help-"

"You betcha!" Joey grinned in interruption, bashing his chest with his arm, ever confident. The three watched him intently, waiting. "We're always willin' to help! Right Cal?"

"Um... y-yeah." Calvin managed out in an awkward cough, putting on a smile as he watched between them all.

"Where did you get these two Catherine?" The old man spoke out suddenly, glaring at the pair before he quickly turned his head up to his left.

"Um... outside Dad."

He growled and shook his head, standing up roughly and heading to the kitchen on his left. "This is ridiculous! Tell them to leave!" He exclaimed roughly, clearly annoyed.

"Oh don't mind him dears, would you like a cup of tea? Always sets the heart straight." Sarah smiled at the pair socially. Joey chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, still in shock over the situation.

"W-What's the problem? What's really happening?" Joey questioned, ever curious. Catherine looked hesitant to speak though her mother turned and smiled, nodding.

"One of our Pokémon isn't feeling very well, in fact we think it's serious." She claimed, raising her eyes to frown at the pair.

"Haven't you just thought about takin' it to a Pokémon Centre? I'm sure there's one in Goldenrod City just a little bit up the road." Joey suggested helpfully with a frown of his own, raising his arms to rest behind his head care-freely.

"We have but...," Catherine began as she exchanged a sad look with her mother before turning back to face the pair. "They tell us it's a condition that can't be treated."

"Really?" Joey asked curiously, turning his head. "What is it called?"

"Pokémon Virus they call it."

"I've heard about that," Calvin replied, eyebrows raised as if suddenly interested. "Pokérus."

"That's the name!" Catherine exclaimed as she turned to face the boy.

"My aren't you a smart boy." Sarah complimented with a chuckling smile. Calvin blinked before lowering his head and smiling lightly, embarrassed.

"Check out the big brain on Cal!" Joey grinned as he slapped his friend's back, eliciting a pained grunt in response before turning his head up to face the two adults. "So we got any leads on how to cure it?"

"I'm afraid not," Catherine frowned sadly, shaking her head. "I've researched everywhere available from around here, to the Illex Forest and Goldenrod City."

"It can't be _impossible_ surely..." Joey claimed as he folded his arms and furrowed his brow in thought.

"There is... one option."

The two boys raised up their heads from their thought to listen. "Yeah?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There have been rumours of a girl that lives in Goldenrod City that knows how to cure any disease contracted within Pokémon." She claimed.

"What's her name?" Joey asked with his own frown, raising his hand to his chin.

Catherine shook her head, unsure. "We don't know."

"So how are we supposed to get close to her?"

"She apparently takes part in the annual Pokéathlon event; she only talks to people she considers worthy from what we hear." Catherine spoke in her frown.

"The Pokéathlon!" Joey grinned, his eyes lighting up at the mention of the event. "I _love_ that sport! It's so full of energy; people and Pokémon teaming up in sports events!"

"W-What's the Pokéathlon?" Calvin questioned, blinking.

"Aw you can't be serious Cal!" Joey gasped, turning to face his friend. He grinned, allowed a chance to explain the sport. "It's a multi-varied sport event that has people coaching their Pokémon that they choose for whatever event. Some Pokémon are better at one sport than another and it goes on like that; it's _so_ much fun!" He grinned excitedly, clenching a fist.

"I'm glad you think so," Catherine chuckled as she watched, smiling lightly. "We need someone to take part there and do an investigation for our Cleffa's medicine."

"Aw man that'd be g-" Joey began with an initial grin and pump of his fist however he quickly remembered something and frowned lowering his eyes and cringing. "Uh..."

"What?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What I mean is I'd _love_ to help but..."

"But...?"

"I kinda got banned from attending the Pokéathlon." The youngster admitted nervously, one hand behind his head as he grinned at the pair of women. They watched with blank faces before laughing.

"How'd you manage _that?_" Calvin whispered in his usual worried frown as he leant in next to his friend.

"Long story..." Joey cringed in a whisper as he raised one hand next to his mouth as if to block any further inquiry.

"But if _you_ can't help us..." Catherine began, a sad tone to her voice as she turned her eyes away from the pair sorrowfully. Joey's eyes narrowed as if energised by the words.

"Hey but don't worry; we got another guy on the case!" Joey grinned as he linked his arm around the wide eyed Calvin.

"J-Joey?!" He whispered furiously, shocked at his friend's sudden action.

"Oh relax; it's not _that_ hard and besides I'll be there to coach ya!" The exuberant youngster ever grinned at him confidently. Calvin sighed quietly and through his nose as he lowered his eyes, defeated. As the old couple and their daughter watched curiously, Calvin was forced to raise his golden eyes up to watch them in response.

It looked as if he had no choice.

"S-Sure I can... do it."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked, a hint of concern in her voice as she sat forward, almost hopefully. The old couple remained silent but watched behind their bright spectacles. "I'd rather you not force yourself."

Liar, he thought.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." He forced the words out with a similarly compelled smile weak as it may have been.

"Yeah we just wanna help after all!" Joey flashed another of his signature grins.

Maybe you do, Calvin thought honestly with a light frown in his direction.

He felt awful for wanting to abandon these people in their hour of need but he honestly couldn't summon the power to care about their predicament. All in all he wanted to find the missing Pokémon and finally return home to his sanctuary.

A funny old thing he thought, realising his feelings.

Although when inside his room and as miserable as he was he now craved the return to his dark and isolated paradise.

Why?

It didn't help he was amongst other people and Pokémon; he couldn't help but resent them and even still he couldn't work out why.

Oh well, he thought with a sigh.

"So we just gotta take part in the Pokéathlon huh? And get this girl's attention?" Joey asked, bringing Calvin out of his thoughts with a start. Catherine nodded as the old man opened his mouth to reply.

"You should be careful; I hear she's very arrogant and will only speak to those she's either interested in or those that are good at the sport." Ian spoke lowly as he narrowed his eyes at the watching and listening Calvin.

"Aww don't worry about him; we got this covered! Right Cal?" Joey grinned in as he ringed his arm 'round the frowning boy. Calvin cringed once but forced a slow smile on his face as he raised his golden eyes to mix with the watching three ahead of him.

This wouldn't be an easy one.

–

_**3**_

The young man grunted as the sandstorm continually buffeted him. His arms rose up to shield himself from it as he narrowed his green eyes past the rough sand. His spiky auburn hair flapped about in the sandstorm's merciless gust, the white training gi he wore also similarly flailed.

"Come on now! This exercise should be easy for you!" His teacher's voice called out from the sandstorm. "You're supposed to be a second placer in the regional championship aren't you?!" Her voice called out once more this time with its usual fire. "Show me your power!"

The young man shut his eyes, trying to feel out his teacher's position...

* * *

"_The trial regarding Ross Oak and the attempted murder of citizens in Viridian is now in session." The Judge spoke before slamming his gavel down to signify the beginning of the trial._

_At the Indigo Plateau in the border between Kanto and Johto, a trial began in the large offices surrounding a major event. The indicted young man himself stood in the witness stand provided, wearing a simple orange uniform as well as handcuffed to signify his jailing. His green eyes lowered to the stand's bench in front of him as he simply listened quietly._

"_Any day now Mr. Wilson." The Judge pressed as he watched and waited. A suited man stood from one of the desks, smiling and nodding appreciatively._

"_Thank you sir," he began before walking over to the witness stand and smiling as he turned to face the watching crowd and the jury. "As you all well know, may it please the court, our defendant is charged with attempted murder of the citizens in Viridian City during the event sponsored by the Indigo Conference League, the golden survival challenge," He began explaining as he frowned and turned as he spoke, giving the jury and watching crowd his full attention. "From eyewitness testimony we have confirmed he has most definitely attempted murder with a strange Pokémon said to be involved in horrific experiments however, I ask you all, does that not sound _absurd?_" He questioned as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, frowning in a sort of dubious expression._

"_Your honour I object! What does this have to do with anything?" The opposition spoke; a young woman standing from her table._

"_Overruled. Please continue Mr. Wilson." The Judge calmly replied back with as he turned with a hard frown._

"_Thank you your honour," the lawyer smiled appreciatively, nodding before opening his mouth. "Consider this ladies and gentlemen: if we were to seriously consider the fact our defendant was using something so controversial then we would _also_ have to consider that the ICL would be hiding secrets from the public!" He began as he shook his head and raised his arms up as it wave off the matter. "Scandal, corruption, lies! Could we really seriously expect all that...? I think not," he chuckled in his light grin, raising a brown eyebrow. "Yes Ross Oak was witnessed using a strange Pokémon but with such an unreliable description we can't seriously consider _that_ possibility can we? And yes Ross Oak was also witnessed attacking the public at Viridian City however knowing that my client is on the road to reforming and considering the fact he turned himself in surely we can be a little more lenient on him? That's all I ask." He finished as he smiled and bowed respectfully before turning and leaving to take his seat, leaving the courtroom in a pondering silence._

"_Miss Philips you may begin when ready." The Judge spoke, frowning as always._

"_Thank you your honour," the young woman responded as she stood from the table and walked over to the main area. "While my opposition has brought up some interesting points I would like to bring up some of my own, may it please the court," she began as she raised her hands to illustrate her points with. "While trying to turn your attention away from the fact our defendant has committed a serious and unforgivable crime he also attempted to take our attention away from any possible investigation we'd have to take. I ask you all to consider the moral implications here of what may transpire; yes Ross Oak confessed and turned himself in but he also still tried to _kill_ people," she claimed as she frowned hard at the watching crowd and the jury. "No matter what his intention attempted murder is still against the law! If we were to go easy on him for this then it would only be an encouragement for others to do the same thing, we must consider this possibility. Please understand." The woman finished, bowing similarly to her opponent before turning and leaving for her table as before._

"_Well this has gone on long enough, has the jury reached a verdict yet?" The Judge requested as he turned his head to his left. The jury, all comprised of various individuals turned their own eyes to the Judge in watching. A representative, a young man stood up from the bench, his hair a spiky brown._

"_We've all talked about it at length and though we were divided at the beginning we finally agreed on two courses of action. One we'd like to put to you to decide."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Clair..." The young man began as he turned his head to his lower left before sitting down and allowing the young woman sitting next to him to stand._

_She was a stand-out sort of person as opposed to her friend. She wore a tight fitting blue bodysuit that seemed to be suited for battle. Her long similarly coloured blue hair was put up into a ponytail while she wore a similar colour of gloves and boots. A cape held up by a shining pearl on her neckline seemed to finish up her look, as if complimenting._

_She placed a hand on her hip and frowned over at the Judge as she opened her mouth to speak. "Hello your honour, my name is Clair and I'm the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City in Johto," she began as she frowned. The Judge frowned back in response, ever patient. "I have agreed to take Ross Oak under my wing and train him."_

_The watching crowd let out a surprised and shocked gasp, as if completely unexpected. The Judge raised a curious eyebrow as he listened._

"_Yes!" A watcher in the stands grinned as he watched, clenching his right two fists together in excitement and delight. The young man next to Clair turned his head over to the stands and nodded as if in agreement with the young watcher._

"_Is _this_ what you were talking about Steven?" A young red headed girl whispered as she leaned to her right. The named young boy grinned and nodded in response as he turned to face her._

"_I knew Brock would be on the jury so I asked him to put in a good word for me somehow. It looks like he was able to do it! Isn't that great Misty?" He grinned as he finished, turning his red eyes over to the events ahead of him._

"_That's _if_ the Judge even considers this." A young man spoke next to the two. They turned to their right to find him folded armed and watching, frowning._

"_Bill..." Steven frowned out worriedly._

"_We have to remember exactly what he did," Bill replied, not taking his narrowed eyes off of the frowning Ross, his own green eyes ever lowered. "No matter what legal system is in place no one would look very kindly on him for that."_

"_That's true..." Misty sighed as she watched with her own frown._

"_You're going to _train_ him?" The Judge repeated, raising a curious eyebrow as he watched._

"_Yes your honour," Clair responded. "I know of a harsh rehabilitation program and have taught it to students before, regardless of background. I just need time," she continued before raising her index finger and narrowing her eyes as she spoke. "Twelve weeks. That's all I need."_

_The Judge sat back in his seat as he listened and turned his head curiously. "This is a tall order Miss Droika," he began as he frowned. "You say all this with such confidence and yet to merely treat him to a rehabilitation program after hearing all the evidence..." He spoke as he narrowed one of his eyes, as if waiting for a response. He tapped a pen on his desk, eyes turning down to it. He finally sighed, as if tired. "It's either that or life in prison... very well. I hereby agree with the order and shall place Ross Oak under legal care of Clair Droika. You are to spend twelve weeks under the guidance of your new teacher and instructor Mr. Oak, fail to adhere to her instructions and we go through with our original plan," He spoke, narrowing his eyes down at the wide eyed Ross on his lower left before finally banging his gavel down. "Court adjourned."_

"_Looks like we'll be spending some time together... Ross Oak." Clair spoke lowly as she folded her arms and glared down her blue eyes down at the Ross' own widened green._

–

_A/N: ey people. Sorry for how I obviously butchered any sort of legal setting but hey this is a dumb fan fiction; take it how you will._

_Anyway merry Christmas and happy new year; peace out._


	10. High Energy: Enter the Pokéathlon

**Chapter 10: High Energy! Enter the Pokéathlon!**

**Goldenrod Takeover Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Like a Dream Come True" - Persona IV OST. **__Scene __**1**__ (Second Half)._

_**"Big Snowman" - Snowboard Kids Plus OST. **__Scene __**2 **__(Second Half)._

* * *

_As they pass through route thirty-four, Calvin and Joey continue their journey and are both stopped in their road by a young woman and her elderly parents. Moved by their plight the boys agree to help their sick Pokémon by searching for Goldenrod's Gym Leader who may just very well hold the key to helping the poor creature._

_Though his search for the missing Pokémon and the red haired Dominic is put on temporary hold he agrees with Joey to help the old couple and their daughter. With some luck they may just find some more information that they need..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"That's... Adams... Calvin... Adams...," the pink haired receptionist frowned as she quickly typed in the boy's name to the computer ahead of her. She smiled as she seemingly finished up the process, turning to face the frowning boy. "The competition should be begin shortly. In the meantime you should quickly examine the event details; there is a sign to your right with the information you seek."

"Thank you." Calvin frowned out as he bowed respectfully before turning and walking toward the large sign she spoke of. Luckily there seemed to be a strange lull at the area which suited him just fine anyway. As he walked in front of the sign he stood and turned his head curiously as he quickly scanned the information.

_Hurdle Dash_

_Categories: Speed &amp; Jump_

_A high octane racing game involved as you partner with your Pokémon! Though relatively simply straightforward switching with your three available Pokémon and conservation is stamina is key here!_

_Ring Drop_

_Categories: Power &amp; Stamina_

_A sumo-like wrestling bout! Held between three Pokémon at once your objective is to coach your three available Pokémon to victory. Only one of your own Pokémon may be available for use in the ring at any one time and no switch ins are permitted. Pure strength and endurance are key!_

_Snow Throw_

_Categories: Power &amp; Skill_

_A fun activity game with an electrifying twist! A simple snowball fight with three Pokémon aside for triple the fun! In this exciting sport three Pokémon aside to spice up the action! Your Pokémon's attack strength and accuracy are key here in victory; let loose the spirit of winter!_

_Block Smash_

_Power &amp; Stamina_

_Speed, strength and endurance are all tested in this tough but breathtaking sport! In a similar fashion to the age old activity, a Pokémon on either four participating teams must take out as many plates as possible to win. Making optimal use of your Pokémon's reserves and wise switching is key here!_

_Don't hold back and give your all in each event you're qualified to play and as always may you be ever favourable in victory!_

_As approved by the Kanto and Johto Indigo Conference League._

Calvin frowned as he finished reading the last of the text. He let out a short and quiet sigh through his nose as his eyelids drooped a little. Between the Pokémon he currently possessed there was no real way he could seriously manage this, he thought.

With his Quilava, Hoothoot and the Rattata he was loaned from Joey he barely covered the bases that he needed and even with those Pokémon his coverage was less than adequate.

This is gonna be too tough, he thought with a defeated sigh.

No, he thought, his mind quickly fighting with itself.

You can do this he thought. Without even an attempt at a positive attitude he wouldn't be able to finish this and finally return to New Bark Town.

And yet...

He pressed his teeth together and raised his right thumb to his lips in thought.

It was all so _hard..._

He could pretend to be confident. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes widened and he frowned forward at the sign ahead of him as if he were reading the information once more. The question is, would he be a good enough actor to fool everyone around him?

Probably not...

"_I need to find a drive. Something to motivate me."_ He thought on as he frowned at the sign.

To return home, he thought.

Surely that'd be his motivation?

"You okay?"

He gasped quietly and widened his eyes, turning them to his right. A young girl stood leaning forward with her hands joined behind her. With her relatively short pink hair in duo pigtails she watched him with highly curious, similar coloured eyes. She wore a well fitting white top decorated with pink around the buttons and sleeves. Blue shorts adorned on her lower half coupled with electric blue and black socks and red trainers.

"You look kind of out of it." She admitted with a light, unsure smile. Calvin blinked once before smiling zigzag style.

"N-No I'm... here." He replied, still kicking himself internally for his nervous filled response.

She chuckled, eyes shut as she pulled her body back. She raised her hand out as she grinned at him. "You got a name 'here'?"

Why was she talking to him...?

"C-Calvin." He stammered, frowning as he did so.

"Whitney," She introduced in response, grinning widely. "So what are you doin' lookin' at that sign so long for? You takin' part?"

"U-Um...," Calvin murmured as he turned his nervous golden eyes over to the sign once more, as if for answers. "Y-Yes I am." He chuckled, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head, turning back to face her.

"Great!" Whitney grinned, clapping her hands together. "What is it you want to specialise in then? Or are you just doing this for fun?" She asked with a smile, turning her head curiously.

"Oh um...," Calvin frowned as he turned his head away from hers, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not really doing this for myself." He admitted with a nervous smile of his own.

"Really?" She asked, sounding surprised. She turned her head and folded her arms curiously, raising a pink eyebrow. "So why are you doing it?"

His eyes wandered down from hers, as if ashamed as he put on a sad frown. "I was told this town's Gym Leader is here. They're the only one that can help us."

The girl widened her eyes but quickly fixed her composure, opting to smile as she turned her head curiously. "What is it you need?"

"It's one of my friends," he began and she raised her eyebrow as she listened. "Her Pokémon is sick and my friend and I are trying to help her."

"Your 'friend'?" Whitney questioned dubiously, raising her pink eyebrow. Her eyes quickly darted around as if in search for someone. "I don't see anyone else."

"O-Oh um...," Calvin began embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head as he opened his mouth and tentatively raised his golden eyes again to meet hers. "My friend, Joey. He couldn't attend; he... has issues of his own to deal with," Calvin chuckled, lying for his friend. "So he lent me his Rattata."

"Oh really?" Whitney chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she grinned and folded her arms at him. Calvin forced a smile but averted his eyes from her gaze, unsure what to say. "Well I'll tell ya what Calvin, I'll help you out!" The young girl grinned as she leaned her head to the side and poked her thumb at herself as if to show her confidence.

"R-Really?" Calvin blinked, as if unsure. "How?"

"I'm gonna train you!" She smirked, holding her head high as she folded her arms at him. "You're gonna win all the events!"

Calvin gulped, a worried frown on his features.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

"Thank you so much for being able to do this for us." The smiling reporter said as he raised his pen and paper, a small notebook he used for interviews.

"Aww don't worry about it!" The red capped boy grinned back, waving the matter off as it were nothing to him. They sat together in a simple and small room decorated with Indigo Conference League posters. "I'd do anythin' for my fans!" He grinned on as he folded his arms and gave the man a wink. The reporter chuckled nervously, unsure exactly how to respond before regaining his smile and pressing on.

"If it's all right with you how about we just press on?"

The young man grinned and nodded. "You betcha!"

"Okay so for legal reasons I just need to confirm your identity. Name and age please?"

The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, a little nervous. "Steven Murray. I'm 15 now."

"All right that's great... that would mean your date of birth is the twentieth of the twelfth, nineteen eighty nine?"

"You got it!"

"So let's start things off; how long have you been in the battling sport?"

"Oh jeez uh...," Steven began as he placed his hands on his lap and frowned. "For as long as I can remember really," he chuckled as he smiled, eyes shut for a few seconds before reopening them to finish. "I started three years ago."

"So when you were... 12... excellent," the reporter frowned before dotting his sentence and smiling, re-raising his head to look back at the young man. "What has been your most memorable experience in your journey do you think?"

"Hrm..." Steven frowned as he folded his arms and raised his head up as if in thought. "My Gym Battle in Saffron I think...," he began as he turned his frown into a slow, light smile. He lowered his eyes to stare back into his interviewer's as he finished his explanation with a nod. "My battle with Sabrina was my turning point I think in my journey; she was a great friend."

"All right, that's great...," the young man smiled as he wrote quickly. "What's been your most memorable battle do you think?"

Steven couldn't help but grin as he folded his arms and spoke. "Had to be the championship, right at the end when I went up against Ross. Either that one or..."

"Yes?"

Steven had gained a sad look on his face, as if recalling a negative experience. He raised back up his red eyes to frown at the man before chuckling and shaking his head. "I guess I forgot." He chuckled. The reporter smiled good naturedly.

"I have a bit of a controversial question that I'd like to ask you now but I understand if you'd rather not comment..."

"W-What is it?" Steven asked, blinking curiously.

"Now that Team Rocket have officially disbanded do you truly believe that their leader Giovanni has disappeared?"

The young red eyed boy lowered his eyes as he thought of the man in question. "No... I don't believe for a second he's gone. When he comes back... I'll be ready." He merely answered, raising his eyes back up with a determined and hard frown on his face. The reporter chuckled.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about it," he laughed good naturedly in an attempt to remedy the atmosphere. "And now my final question..."

"Yeah?"

"If you had to sum up your greatest advice for those starting out, what would you say?"

Steven lost his frown and regained his ever confident grin. "It's all about stickin' to it and makin' those leaps of progress! Whether that's stuff you gotta get over in yer head or it's general battle skills it's all doable. I mean if I can, anyone can!" He finished with a chuckling grin, arms folded.

"That's great... thanks so much for your help Mr. Murray." The reporter smiled as he finished his last sentence, closed up his small notebook and leaned over to shake the boy's hand.

"No problem." Steven smiled, standing out of his seat with his arms raising up to rest behind his head care-freely. "So what was the magazine called again?"

"It's Pokémon Sports Weekly," the reporter laughed as he turned his head around from packing his bag. "I'm surprised you've never heard of us before today."

"Nah I did I just forgot it was called that," Steven chuckled. "Hey I liked that article you guys wrote on Lance a few years back! I used to read like crazy then."

"Ha, ha thank you; I wrote that article," The young man nodded in appreciation. "All right I'd better go; ciao!"

"Later!" Steven grinned as he waved the young man off.

* * *

_**2**_

Calvin gasped continually as he ran across the field again and again.

"Come on, put your back into it!" Whitney's encouraging but demanding voice called from behind him. Resting atop his back via a simple piggyback her training method was a simple one but apparently very effective.

Regardless it was tough for the usually shut in youth.

Sweat continued to pour down his forehead while his Pokémon watched from the sidelines. His Quilava frowned at its master sadly while his Hoothoot simply stared on as emotionally as it usually appeared.

"Your Pokémon are watching! Can't let 'em down!" Whitney whispered in his ear, grinning. Calvin gasped, turning his golden eyes to his right to find the two creatures staring and smiled lightly.

He had to do this for them.

Just another step in returning home; that's all this was.

His effort raised and his speed began to pick up, his golden eyes narrowing forward at the track ahead of him. He turned a corner and tried to close his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. Whitney's eyes widened as she shook from his sprint, her hands gripping him closer in fear of falling. Her eyes lowered to watch him and his sudden massive increase in energy.

She went into her pockets to pull out her stopwatch and watched the young boy book the last remaining seconds available to him. He rushed the last distance and as he crossed the line to finish, staggered forwards in his run before finally collapsing to his knees, gasping away.

Whitney laughed as she stood up from off his form, looking at the stopwatch with a grin. "You really gave it your all towards the end there!" She claimed as he used his hands to support himself on the ground, staring down at it. He raised his head up and smiled weakly at her. She lowered the stopwatch and showed him, grinning. "You made it; new record."

Calvin's eyes widened as he saw the time displayed.

She was right.

He couldn't help the large grin grow over his face.

"I did it..." He murmured out, as if in disbelief. Whitney nodded in her own grin. "I actually did it...!" The young boy exclaimed, happy as he stood back up. A plethora of energy suddenly hit him as he reaped the rewards of his training. In a fit of energy and happiness he hugged his trainer, smiling widely as he did so. "I actually did it!" He exclaimed however when he felt her tense up he blinked before his head came crashing back down to earth; he pulled himself away almost immediately and cringed. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay, honestly," the pink haired girl smiled nervously as she waved the matter off. "Heck you earned it!" She added as she placed one of her hands on her hips. "A hug with a cute girl must have felt worth all that effort huh?" She claimed, grinning confidently as she did so. Calvin chuckled nervously, smiling as he did so.

"I probably better go use the shower..." He said, feeling his new Pokéathlon clothes stick to him.

"Good plan," Whitney chuckled before folding her arms and grinning at him, nodding. "I'll watch over your Pokémon, you can come collect 'em when you're ready."

"Thanks." Calvin chuckled thankfully.

"Hey no problem, be quick though! Your games start soon." She instructed with a grin. Calvin nodded gratefully before rushing forward for the locker room. He tossed his watching Pokémon a genuine smile as he did so, happy he could.

As Whitney watched him leave she couldn't help but a smile on her own face. A monkey-like creature poked its head from the audience stands as it watched them however, catching her eye easily. She raised a pink eyebrow at it, recognising it from earlier.

An Aipom.

It was always around here watching the players, a wild one from what she understood. She couldn't help notice it was following them however. Whether that'd be her or him was up for debate.

* * *

Calvin tried to breathe slowly as he watched the track ahead of him, bent down lowly with his body positioned forward. His Quilava stood similarly hunched over, turning to face its master for a few seconds, initially frowning. The cheers of the watching stadium reverberated across the plains, filling him with dread. Calvin turned to face his Quilava with a shaky smile and a nod.

"This is it," he spoke shakily, almost stuttering through his words. "If we win this..." He began, watching his Pokémon with a sense of urgency. The Fire Type nodded, understanding his tone completely.

He stood with his Quilava alone; his opponent, the time and crowd itself. Tension in the air was high, Calvin could barely keep his attention on the road ahead of him secure. Numerous possibilities raced through his head. After the storm passed in his mind Calvin sighed lowly, breathing in deeply in an attempt to curb his anxiety.

"Good afternoon sports fans in Johto it is I your fearless leader Theodore Kent, former battler and now world class commentator!"

The watching crowd erupted into cheers as they turned their attention to the large screen provided for them. On it were two men at a desk, presumably the commentator's box. Theodore wore a blue collar shirt with a tie loose hanging from it, an older gentleman whereas his partner sported a younger, trendier look with a simple t-shirt, shorts and sunglasses as if to complete his look.

"With me always is my partner in crime DJ Pep!" Theodore introduced to his left, smiling as he did so.

"Yo T.K.!" DJ Pep grinned as he leaned forward and bumped fists with the smiling older man before returning his attention to the camera, a microphone in his hand. "Fresh from our stint in Kanto we're back and we're ready to give you the best in sports entertainment commentating!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as if to agree with the young man.

"Today's event at the Pokéathlon is the Hurdle Dash! A positively titillating event filled with thrills, chills _and_ spills!" Theodore began as he put on one of his own grins albeit, smaller than his companion's. "In this event a trainer must learn to conserve stamina by switching between their three available Pokémon as they rush a course down with tons of obstacles; it's sure to be a heck of a ride!"

"You damn right T.K.! Just about _everyone_ is chasin' down that gold medal! We've seen some great talent down here and it only keeps growin'!" Pep grinned in as he raised up his legs to rest on the desk in front of him.

"The air is absolutely _filled_ with anticipation ladies and gentlemen as we look through our roster for your entertainment. Our current challenger is a young man relatively unknown... from New Bark Town, Johto, Calvin Adams." Theodore smiled lightly as he quickly raised up one of the pieces of paper on his desk.

"I'll tell ya what Thee; he looks pretty shaky down there if you ask me!" Pep laughed as he turned to watch the track.

Calvin's hard faced frown twitched numerous times as the audience began to chuckle with the commentators.

"_Ignore them."_ He thought to himself determinedly. _"Your focus is this race."_ He kept telling himself as he narrowed his golden eyes forward. Try as he might however he couldn't shake the red hot embarrassment he felt from the audiences' constant stares and their laughs only felt louder, projected and amplified by the very stands they sat on.

This is what they said in all those magazines and television shows you used to watch, Calvin thought. Rise above the storm. To rise above it had trained days for this, weeks for this. He wasn't going to let the bad feelings overcome him this time.

He _had_ to win this, he just had to.

But still...

"Quilava...," he began, turning his head to face the Fire Type. It faced him with an inquisitive frown. "Don't worry too much... okay? Just try to have fun." He finished with a light smile. The little Pokémon raised a curious eyebrow but nodded in a small smile of its own. He turned his face back to the track and nodded, as if to confirm the information to himself.

It's just a sporting event, try to enjoy it he thought.

"Calvin!" A voice hissed. "Calvin!" It continued. He cringed and turned his head up to his right to find the grinning Whitney standing in the closest stands available in between two other people. She waved to him with her grin ever present on her expression. Calvin smiled in an unsure way, not quite sure how to respond before returning his attention to the road.

The referee stood at sidelines, watching. After an acceptable amount of time had passed he fired the starting pistol he carried in the air skyward. "Begin!" He exclaimed frowning.

Calvin let the energy take over in his body and he rushed himself to his feet, running forward. His Quilava followed him, easily keeping up. Though Calvin was always terrible at physically demanding activities, running he could always excel at.

He let that thought be his driving force in his usually negative mind.

Just as he practised, the same hurdles at the same points were in place. He jumped them effortlessly and as he was vaguely aware his Quilava was experiencing a similar pace a strange, unfamiliar feeling began to stir in his stomach in aligning with the adrenaline he felt.

"And _what_ a starting ladies and gentlemen, just look at them go! A boy and his Quilava; that's definitely something to marvel at!" Theodore's voice reverberated across the stadium's walls.

"You're tellin' me Thee; look at that little kid _go!_" Pep grinned as he pulled his legs off the desk and leaned forward out of interest. "He keeps this up and he might even break the track record!" Pep exclaimed excitedly, grinning as he gripped his microphone.

As if in agreement with the commentators the audience roared in cheering for the young boy. Calvin gasped as he ran, his eyes wandering to the many calls of the watching crowds. He shook his head and narrowed his gold eyes forward. He couldn't lose his focus especially when he was in the middle of the race.

As he turned the corner Calvin quickly realised that his Quilava was tiring, now was the time to switch. As he ran he quickly grabbed the Poké Ball on his belt to the right, using the other to recall back his loyal Fire Type. With a quick flick of his wrist he threw the next Poké Ball up to reveal his hopping Hoothoot.

"It looks like our unknown challenger is really making headway ladies and gentlemen!" Theodore began as he smiled down, watching. His eyebrows raised in conjunction with a frown replacing his smile however as he spoke. "Though it would seem he has some unexpected company." The commentator stated as he watched the race with growing interest.

"Look at it Thee! It's an Aipom!" Pep grinned as he leaned forward, his own interest similarly growing. Theodore actually reached for his spectacles and placed them slowly on his face as if to reassure himself of what was happening. On the racetrack as Calvin and his Hoothoot jumped the hurdles, an Aipom joined them at the sides, leaping in and between their tracks.

"Right you are Pep, this is a first one for the books here at the Pokéathlon. Ladies and gentlemen an Aipom has descended down into the tracks and joined our contestant," he began before raising an eyebrow and pulling off his glasses, a small grin on his face. "That's going to be distracting."

"You're tellin' me T.K!" Pep grinned. "Surely that's gotta be someone else's Pokémon right?"

"Whether it is or it isn't is irrelevant. There are no rules in place to stop the race, the show must go on!" Theodore smiled as he watched the race unfold.

Calvin gasped as he leapt the grinning Aipom's tail swipe. _"It's trying to trip us!"_ He thought to himself desperately as he eyed the grinning Normal Type. Easily keeping up with the team of two, it used its long tail to flip off of the hurdles with to keep ahead of the pair at a comfortable distance.

Why now he thought.

"_Why?!"_ He screamed internally, a cringe on his expression as he followed the rest of the track. His heart beat frantically as he raced for the finish line, hoping to make the target time. The Aipom finally did just as he feared and managed to catch his Hoothoot and himself off balance, tripping the pair up with one more swipe of its tail. As he crashed to the ground he let out a surprised yelp, his Hoothoot falling with a similar expression.

"Oh no..." Whitney cringed as she watched, gripping the railing bar as she stood. She raised her hands up to her mouth however to amplify her voice. "Calvin! You have to get up!" She called, her pink eyes narrowing. "Come on! You can do it!" She shouted encouragingly.

Calvin gasped for breath as he forced himself up.

Try not to panic, that's the main thing he thought.

"_But it's so easy to lose!"_ His mind argued with him.

Shut up he thought as he pulled himself up with a groan, the watching audience boring holes into him. He was vaguely aware of the little Aipom sitting on the sidelines laughing at him on its back rolling around mischievously.

You can do this, you've did the preparation, he thought.

So do it!

Recalling back his tired Hoothoot he threw out his previous Poké Ball without even thinking, revealing his Quilava. Exchanging a larger smile than he usually deigned to show he gave the curious Fire Type a positive nod. It grinned back before lowering its body.

"And off they go again!" Theodore commented as he smiled, microphone in hand. "Even being tripped up by the mischievous Aipom won't discourage this young man!"

"You damn right Thee, look at him _go!_" Pep exclaimed excitedly. As if to agree with him the audience roared their approval. "_Nothin'_ can keep this kid down!"

"As we approach the last leg of the race he's only got a few seconds left to reach the deadline. The question is, folks, can he do it?" Theodore questioned as he frowned forward.

"Come on kid, give it all ya got!" Pep shouted through his microphone, grinning as he threw an excited fist into the air.

Eventually the enthusiastic audience began to chant the boy's name. Calvin however had managed to block the very noise of the audience out. With all his might he focused on the remaining distance left and of course his main antagonist, the wild Aipom. It followed the pair as before but this time instead of grinning mischievously it watched the two strangely, as if unsure. Calvin narrowed his eyes at it, unsure of its thoughts himself.

What could it be after?

That didn't matter; he shook his head and quickly returned his attention to the race. He rounded one last corner ahead were two last hurdles.

"You ready Quilava?!" Calvin exclaimed as he turned his head down to look at his Pokémon momentarily. It looked up at him with a similar smile before they both exchanged a similar grin, nodding. "Let's do it! Everything we have!" He finished as he nodded and focused forward.

With every fibre of his body he pushed it into driving his body forward, his Quilava keeping up with every step. They jumped the first hurdle and raced towards the last, a huge smile on their faces.

"One more!" He shouted out excitedly. As they approached they made one massive leap and landed, one final short distance to cross.

This was it, they were really going to do it!

An intense feeling filled his chest and his head, unfamiliar to him. Motivating and positive, it filled him with strength. He lowered his head and charged the rest of the runway, held held low. The audiences clamoured shouts for his name filled his ears, further motivating him and his running Quilava.

As they made the final approach toward the finish line the Aipom decided to swipe its tail once more and trip the pair up. Though his Quilava expected the attack, it jumped to evade it. Calvin unfortunately completely forgot about the Aipom and therefore was caught in the attack. He fell forward, widened eyes but had made enough progress anyway.

He fell into the finish line.

The audience roared their approval for the young boy as he crashed to the ground, joined by his skidding Quilava. Calvin panted like a mad man, laughing as he lied on the ground, turning himself so he faced the sky. His Quilava walked over slowly and joined him, smiling down at him.

* * *

_**3**_

Another strange feeling engulfed his body. Though also strangely familiar somehow this one was different; he felt something akin to pride as he reached over and hugged his Quilava, tears falling from his golden eyes as he did so.

"We-we actually... did it...," he panted out, laughing in amidst the roaring approval of the audience. "I'm proud of you," the boy smiled as he drew the Pokémon closer. "I'm so proud of you both." He finished with a shaky laugh, referring to his Hoothoot and his Quilava both.

"And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, what a race!" Theodore shouted into his microphone above the roaring din of the watching crowd. "I haven't seen this sort of reaction from a crowd since the regional championships; what an event!"

"You god-damn _right_ Thee; just look at him! Lying there collapsed, he overcame the _odds!_" He exclaimed with a point of his fingers as well as a click of them. "Hey, kid! You're somethin' else!" He grinned as he complimented the young man, clapping in accordance with the rest of the audience.

"Yes siree-bob. What a day it's been and we've only just started!" Theodore agreed with his companion as he grinned, turning his eyes on the camera. "This is your commentator Theodore Kent and as always may you be ever favourable in victory."

As the roaring din of the audience filled his ears Calvin tried to put a stop to the tears that had instinctively fell from his eyes after the race. A grinning pink eyed with similar coloured hair moved into his vision.

Whitney, he thought.

He quickly and hurriedly wiped at his eyes with his left wrist and took the laughing young girl's outstretched hand, pulling him up. He looked at her sheepishly as he stood and cleaned the dust off his shorts and polo shirt.

"Sorry; that was kinda embarrassing to watch I imagine." Calvin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah you looked kinda cool," she answered, a cheeky grin growing on her face as the blush on his face quickly deepened to a deeper crimson. He lowered his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. She laughed. "But I'm proud of you. I'm proud of all of you," she continued as she turned her head down to face the similarly grinning Quilava. "You all really stepped up today and you should be proud of yourselves."

"We are." Calvin claimed as he chuckled, eyes shut temporarily.

We are he thought, that strange feeling swelling in his chest again.


	11. Disaster! Usurping of the Radio Station!

**Chapter 11: Disaster! Usurping of the Radio Station!**

**Goldenrod Takeover Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

* * *

_In practising for the Pokéathlon Calvin discovers a seemingly wild Aipom that has followed him since he began training for the competition. Baffled by its motives other than simple mischief, he dismisses the worries and returns to the matter at hand._

_Now with the Hurdle Dash competition under his belt, Calvin moves his attention to the next events however his trainer Whitney will soon have some unexpected good news for him..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"_Are you in Goldenrod?"_

"Yes," Dominic responded. He walked the open streets of the named city itself, a brown cloak adorned to avoid anyone easily spotting him. "I can't see anyone suspicious."

"_That's because you're not looking hard enough. Whoever it is from Rocket... they're definitely there, somewhere in that rabble."_

Dominic lowered his silver eyes to the ground before re-raising them and quickly scanning the people he passed.

All nobodies.

How did his employer ever think that Team Rocket operatives would be hiding out _here?_ He couldn't understand it.

But this person seemed to know quite a lot of the goings on it seemed; he needn't question it.

Focus on the objective; get it done.

Just as he returned his focus to the matter his eyes halted like a truck stopping at a red light. He stopped moving and watched from beneath his long red hair and his brown cloak. A man dressed in a similar black cloak and black clothing disappeared into a back alley.

He gave chase.

Slow at first but he quickly increased his tempo as he rounded the corner only to find the man gone, disappeared. He narrowed his silver eyes to thin slits, immediately suspicious.

Did he catch on?

Almost as if to answer his question he sensed a presence behind him. He ripped out a Poké Ball from his belt and tossed it forward, revealing his Sneasal. An expert in dark areas and combat inside them, the dual type leapt up from its tossed sphere to slash at the attacking shadow with its claws.

As the pair landed so did the shadow, crumpled in a mess of darkness and inky blackness. Dominic glared down at it before making his move and stepping forward hesitantly. His eyes flitted over to his grinning Sneasal and he nodded quickly. The Dark and Ice type dragged off the shadow's cloak.

A young woman coughed from inside it as her cloak crumpled to the puddle infested pavement. Dominic raised a silver eyebrow as he examined her uniform curiously. A bright white with a visible red 'R' imprinted on the front of her outfit.

"_No mistake. It's them."_ He thought as he watched the woman in disdain.

"They warned me you'd be tough...," she coughed, one eye shut presumably from the pain. She turned her eyes up and watched him with a light grin. "You knew where I was the whole time huh."

"Why are you here in Goldenrod," he said as more of a demand rather than a request or a question. He glared down at her before nodding down to his Sneasal. In a flash its claw was positioned over her exposed throat and she gasped, widened eyes and all. "Now."

"I-I can't I-" She began, eyes instinctively drawn down to the gleaming claw on the Pokémon's arm. Her eyes darted up to its master pleadingly. "Y-You have to understand-"

Dominic raised his left arm upwards, his hard frown slowly turning to a scowl. The Sneasal reared its right claw forward for slitting, its other claw holding her head up by her hair.

"All right!"

Dominic's silver eyebrow raised in curiosity and he turned his head to his left, watching her and waiting.

"Someone else is running Team Rocket now. He's ordered us to attack Goldenrod while the security's lax."

"_He...?"_ Dominic thought, his brow furrowing. _"That puts my employer out of the question..."_

"Why?" He demanded.

"Something about reaching out to our old leader; I don't know anything, they don't tell us grunts!" She exclaimed, her eyes scrunched shut in fear and distress.

Dominic sighed through his nose and shut his silver eyes, shaking his head. As he did so the Sneasal let go of the woman's head and bounded forward to join him. She grunted as her face hit the tarmac, raising it up with a scowl. She forced her body up with it and glared at the younger male as he turned his back on her, followed by his Pokémon.

"What are you going to do? In a few hours this city will be ours! Get in our way and we'll destroy you!" She called after him in a hate filled scowl. Dominic half turned his head around and glowered back at her with his right silver eye, narrowing it as he spoke.

"You should be more concerned with your orders. Team Rocket are doomed to fall anyway." He claimed boldly before turning his head back and continuing forward. The Rocket Grunt growled at him before shaking her black gloved fist at him.

"Screw you kid!"

Dominic couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"I am _so_ proud of you!" Joey exclaimed as he crashed into his friend, grinning happily as he rubbed the boy's head affectionately. Calvin cringed in response, a pained frown on his face as he accepted the embrace unwillingly.

"T-Thanks J-Joey." He managed from the rough treatment he received. As the Youngster let up however Joey placed his hands on his hips as he grinned forward, raising a curious eyebrow at the young girl standing next to him.

She wore a bright white summer blouse, blue shorts and simple white trainers. Her similarly luminescent pink hair was accentuated the twin ponytails she opted to use on either side, giving her an innocent if child-like appearance.

"So who's the lovely lady?" Joey complimented in a low grin as he raised his right hand to cup his chin. Calvin frowned as he watched between them before answering.

"Whitney. She helped train me for the Hurdle Dash," he answered simply in his usual frown. "Oh um... Whitney, Joey. Joey, Whitney." The gold capped boy added on hastily as he gestured between the pair. Joey turned his head at the young girl and grinned, shooting her a look. Whitney raised a curious eyebrow of her own before grinning in response and chuckling.

"You're very strange." She said curtly, grinning as she did. Joey's grin fell flat on his face.

"Shot down again...," he lamented melodramatically, lowering his head in conjunction with his words. Calvin cringed as he watched but Whitney seemed to be enjoying it; she laughed good naturedly, initiating the inevitable grin that would appear on Joey's face. "Oh well, can't win 'em all I guess." He finished with a happy-go-lucky grin as he shut his eyes and placed his arms behind his head care-freely.

"You have interesting friends Calvin." Whitney spoke in a grinning chuckle as she turned her head to face the young boy in question. Calvin smiled weakly in response as he rubbed the back of his own head, his back held lowly out of instinct.

"Well I'm his best friend!" Joey responded as he leapt forward and grabbed the boy's arm possessively, grinning at the youth. "Ain't that right Cal?"

Calvin's initially surprised wince slowly turned to a weak smile, nodding as he did so.

"So did ya break any records?" Joey grinned as he nudged the boy.

"Um I-"

"He did actually!" Whitney interrupted as she smiled and raised up her index finger, as if giving a small presentation. "And by a whole five seconds!"

Joey whistled appreciatively, grinning as he turned his look on the young boy. "That's some impressive stuff!" He nodded in the embarrassed trainer's direction.

"It... wasn't that great." Calvin chuckled nervously out as he forced a smile.

"Stop pretending it was nothing!" Whitney grinned as she pushed him playfully. "It was great; you were kinda cool." She added as she smiled and turned her head curiously at him. Calvin couldn't help but blush and smiled as he lowered his own head, nodding.

"Thank you... thank you both." He smiled, shutting his eyes as he did so.

"Well that's enough of that!" Joey laughed as he slapped his companion's back, forcing a surprised cough from him. "We gotta focus on our mission!"

After quickly recovering Calvin blinked as he turned his head up at his friend before widening his eyes in remembrance.

"Oh yeah..." He murmured, lowering his head once more this time in thought.

"Mission?" Whitney parroted as she joined her hands behind her back, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Yeah! We gotta find a girl that has the key to saving a sick Pokémon!" Joey explained briefly in his usual confident grin. He stuck his arm around Calvin's neck in a brotherly display as he winked at her. "My man's infiltratin' the Pokéathlon to find her and bring her back with us!"

"Right...?" Whitney pressed, turning her head curiously as she narrowed her eyes. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh we don't know," Joey laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "We were given limited information, just rumours of a chick, that's all."

"I see," Whitney replied as she turned her eyes away from the two. The boys exchanged a similar look as she turned back to face them. "Could you take me to it?"

"To what?" Joey blinked in confusion.

"The sick Pokémon."

* * *

_**2**_

After being shocked and allowing their surprise to pass at the revelation of her true identity Whitney simply rolled her eyes and grinned at them as she seemed to enjoy doing.

"_You're_ the city's Gym Leader?" Joey exclaimed shocked, eyes widened as he thrust an accusing finger at the girl. They stood in front of the family with their sick Pokémon on route thirty-four, discussing the recently revealed revelation. Whitney rolled her pink eyes at the young man's surprise.

"I thought it was _obvious,_" she began as she grinned, a little annoyed. "Who wouldn't recognise this cute face?" She finished as she thumbed at her face with both hands, grinning. The watching Catherine chuckled nervously as she watched and listened.

Calvin, though surprise, was less so. He watched with his own golden auburn eyes and sighed through his nose, disappointed in himself that he couldn't notice himself.

You were busy with the race, it's not that big a deal he thought to himself.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Catherine spoke in with a light smile.

"Exactly!" Whitney grinned as she placed her hands on her hips, turning to face the boys. "So where's this Pokémon?"

"Just through here." Catherine began with a light smile as she opened the door to their little house. The children followed in the open door to the house's landing. They walked into the living room to find the old couple presumably caring for the sick Pokémon. "They're back." She smiled at them weakly, clearly tired from work.

The old woman smiled in response, happy at the news however as the children walked in following the older girl the old man turned his frown into a harder variant, eyebrow raised as he did so. "What's this?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"They've returned," Catherine responded in a light smile. "And they've brought the medicine with them." She finished with a light stutter to her sentence, as if relieved. The old woman smiled with her whereas the old man simply widened his eyes, almost as if in disbelief.

"That's..." He began, truly shocked.

"Yo!" Joey grinned in as he leaned out from the woman's shadow, saluting the old couple from across the room. They stood from their sofa to see the grinning youngster himself accompanied by two other children. The ever shy Calvin stood happily in the older woman's shadow behind her while the similarly smirking Whitney placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side as she watched the pair ahead of her.

"I'm so grateful," the old woman began as she bowed respectfully. "Thank you all so much."

"Hey save your thanks; we haven't even done it yet!" Joey grinned happily as he raised his arms to rest behind his head. He shared a grin with Whitney before they turned back to face them.

"T-This way..." The old man murmured out as he turned around.

* * *

Whitney stretched her arms out as she exited the daycare, grinning at the sky.

"So that was fun," she started as she turned to face the pair of boys. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah I can get in on that; helpin' people's great." Joey grinned in response.

"Thank you," Calvin spoke up for once. They turned to face him, following them out the door. His head was held low as was his general posture and he frowned as he spoke. "I wasn't sure what to do if I had failed. You both made it possible." He finished in a weak smile as he raised up his head to smile at the pair of youngsters.

Joey chuckled and waved his words off with a shake of his head and his hands, as if to lower the tenseness of the atmosphere.

Whitney faced Calvin at first with a frown on her face, turned her head in curiosity however she eventually turned her frown into a slow smile.

"Anytime Calvin." She responded simply, chuckling as she did so. She waved the two off before turning to leave the two to their own devices.

"Damn Cal, she _liked_ you," Joey began as he grinned and nudged his friend next to him. "I could tell."

"R-Really?" Calvin stammered as he blinked, his face red from embarrassment. He lowered his golden eyes from Joey's own, scratching the side of his face with a single finger. "I didn't... notice."

"We gotta get you stronger buddy, there's a whole kettle of fish out there for the takin'!" Joey began again as he displayed his grin forward, ringing an arm 'round his companion as he turned toward Goldenrod City.

"Ah ha..." Calvin laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. However as he raised his head and as they approached Goldenrod City he blinked in confusion. Ahead of the pair of boys was a different sight to the usual they were used to thus far with the city.

It looked troubling.

"Maybe we should..." Calvin began uncertainly, his sentence unfinished as he gazed upon the scene. Numerous people ran in different directions, clearly in some form of panic.

"I don't like this...," Joey responded as he surveyed the area quickly before turning to his friend and nodding. "Come on!"

* * *

_**3**_

"Uh, excuse me-" Joey tried as a man ran right by him. "Um, excuse me, please we need some-" He tried again, this time with a young woman running past. "Yo!" He called, irritated and hoping for anyone to listen. When no one responded he sighed and turned to Calvin, shrugging in clear exasperation.

"Hrm..." Calvin murmured as he turned his head to survey the area. "People seem to be running from something."

"Duh," Joey replied back irritatedly, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Mew knows what though."

"I think... it might be that tower."

"What tower?" Joey shot back curiously, snapping his head back to face his friend. Calvin frowned and pointed forward. Joey traced it to find the very building his companion had just mentioned. Standing at an impressive length, it daunted most other buildings in the city. "I think that's the Radio Tower." He claimed, unsure.

Calvin went into his backpack and retrieved his town map, frowning at it before nodding in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"What could be happening _there_ to cause all this?" Joey asked no one in particular, his eyes narrowed hard at the edifice. As if a light bulb flashed over his head he suddenly turned to grin at his friend. Calvin knew that look all too well by this point and had already begun shaking his head in disagreement.

"N-No way Joey, we _can't_-"

Joey didn't even wait for the gold eyed boy to finish his sentence however; he turned and ran forward amidst the chaos. Calvin's eyes widened and he gasped.

"N-No! Joey!" He called, closing his town map and giving chase.

* * *

As Calvin pursued the boy he quickly caught sight of certain individuals blocking the new found entrance to the Radio Tower. As hard as he tried he could not outrun the athletic Joey however luckily for him he slowed down and, seeming to notice the black dressed men at the door, he also turned into an alleyway to hide.

Calvin thanked whatever gods might exist for this solution.

He gasped for air as he rounded the corner to hide next to his close friend, thankful for the break. Joey narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched the men stand guard, arms similarly folded.

"They look like...," he began, initially unsure. "Team Rocket." He murmured the atmosphere growing heavy. Calvin cringed as his head snapped up at the news.

"But that's...!" He whispered, eyes widened in growing fear. "That's those thugs from Azalea!"

"Yeah...," Joey agreed, nodding. "I still can't remember how that went down."

"Urgh...," Calvin winced, hand moving up to grasp at his head as if he had a headache of some kind. "Y-Yeah me too."

"We must have gotten lucky... but..." Joey began again as a grin began to form around his features.

"N-No Joey-"

"We can do it Cal!" Joey insisted as he turned around suddenly in a full blown grin, clenching his fingers into two fists at his sides as he did so. "Think about it; we'd be heroes!" He whispered on, grinning.

As expected Calvin simply cringed and shook his head vehemently, raising his hands to similarly shake with his head as if for good measure.

"There's no _way-_"

"He's right you know."

The two boys gasped and turned their eyes and heads around to find a figure approaching from the darkness of the alley.

"Who's there?!" Joey called out bravely, raising one of his clenched fists threateningly. "Come out from there!"

Calvin cringed for the umpteenth time and swivelled his head around, shocked at the interruption and intimidated by the new arrival.

From the shadows the grinning Whitney stepped into the light, a hand on her hip as she watched the two boys. Joey's arms and his general tenseness loosened up as did Calvin's. Though still feeling shaken up, Calvin did his best to assure himself things were still okay.

"Ya miss me?" She grinned at them widely.

Joey sighed as he lowered his head and rubbed his head, reopening his eyes in relief. "Don't _do_ that again," he replied in his sigh, regaining his grin as he furthered his words. "You nearly made me attack you."

"Aw could you _really_ attack such a cutie like me?" Whitney shot back, pulling the sides of her face into a wide grin and further emphasising her words with her fingers pointed toward her sunny countenance.

"So confident!" Joey grinned in reply before he pulled his companion in with his right arm, surprising the boy with a wide eyed frown. "You can't be here to see us two, can you?" He continued cheekily as he nudged his companion in amusement. Whitney rolled her eyes but put on a similar smirk to her own face.

"Dream on boy scout," Whitney smirked back as she folded her arms in response. "I'm here to lend a helping hand, that's what."

"H-Help?" Calvin parroted, wide eyes blinking incredulously.

Whitney took her time in responding, smiling this time at him in particular. "You betcha!" She replied exuberantly, saluting at the boy. "Agent Whitney at your service!"

"'Agent'." Joey muttered, rolling his eyes in a light grin.

"Hey don't laugh!" Whitney shot back, also grinning. She stuck her arms on her hips as she regarded him with a light smirk. "I'll have you both know I'm an expert in espionage!"

"What's espionage?" Joey asked cluelessly, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

"It's um... sneaking around and things like that." Calvin replied quietly as he turned his frown on his blinking and curious friend.

"Got it in one!" Whitney grinned as she snapped her fingers at the flinching boy. "Got a big brain over there Calvin!"

"He's the brains to my brawn!" Joey complimented with a showy grin as he winked at his companion, ringing an arm 'round his neck. Calvin's cheeks grew a shade of red visibly embarrassed.

"C-Can we just leave or go do something else... please?"

"Yeah my boy's right!" Joey grinned again as he raised his arm off his friend turning to Whitney. "We gotta storm that Radio Tower!"

"W-What?" Calvin mouthed out, shocked his golden eyes widened. "But Joey I said there's no way we can-"

"Ya gotta think big Cal! We gotta save those people!"

"But the police-"

"Aren't here!" Joey exclaimed, eyes narrowed annoyed. Calvin gasped and turned his head around as if to look for the law enforcers. Just like he had said there was no sign of them. "See? We gotta. It's just like at Azalea."

"Azalea," Calvin whispered, lowering his head and his eyes before slowly raising them back up to his companion and shaking his head deliberately. "N-no... not again-"

"Calvin!" Joey called out with a hiss as he leaned forward and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, though softly. "It won't end up like last time. I'm _stronger_ now, y'see?" He added with a softer smile as if to calm the shocked boy down. "I'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay. Besides, we got an expert and a Gym Leader with us this time." He finished as he grinned and thumbed the girl next to them both with a turn of his head.

Whitney blinked, surprised from watching the exchange. She took a start as she realised they were talking about her. "O-Oh r-right of course," she chuckled, grinning sheepishly. "I'll make sure you guys get in there safe and sound!" She claimed strongly, her confident persona returned to her. She illustrated her point with a grin and a pound to her chest. Calvin simply stared in a weak frown whereas his friend Joey smirked as he folded his arms.

"How we gonna do it?"

Whitney chuckled and grinned, folding her arms in response. "You boys leave that to me..."

* * *

_**4**_

Calvin looked at himself in the mirror.

Pure black.

He pinched at the clothing and winced. A visible red 'R' was imprinted on the front. He wore a beret, gloves, boots and a belt to go with his top all or most in black.

"How is _this_ gonna help?" Joey spoke up, stepping out from his changing room pinching at the clothes he wore with distaste. Whitney walked out of her own changing room and grinned, wearing a similar outfit to the two boys.

"Trust me, I know these guys," she claimed with an encouraging wink. "This is all about stealth!"

"But we're supposed to be the good guys! Not the _bad guys!_" Joey retorted as he regarded his uniform distastefully.

"Maybe Whitney's right," Calvin began as he looked down at his clothes once more. "We have to think like the enemy in order to infiltrate them." He added as he frowned downwards. Joey blinked at him, surprised. Whitney raised her pink eyebrows up in delighted wonder.

"You just keep on surprisin' me kid." Whitney grinned as she folded her arms at him. Calvin raised his head initially to frown at her before smiling weakly.

He remembered the outfit he wore very strongly from the incident in Azalea; he didn't care to however.

He wanted to forget it as quickly as possible.

"Okay boys, let's get to it!" Whitney grinned as she raised her arm up in a confident fist.

Calvin cringed as another part of his body itched terribly.

* * *

He hated this suit.

"This is so much fun!" Joey whispered as he grinned, nudging his companion on his right. Calvin blinked once, surprised before rubbing his side and smiling back weakly. Whitney turned back almost immediately and looked at the boys firmly.

"Sh!" She hissed out quietly, a finger raised to her lips. Joey grinned sheepishly while Calvin winced softly in response.

The three children walked toward the radio tower building where the two Rocket Grunts stood waiting for them. As they watched them approach, a small grin seemed to appear on their features. Whitney simply put on a hard and firm frown as she looked up to the two men, bowing respectfully as she spoke.

"We're the new recruits, we're here to help defend and keep watch."

The two Grunts simply exchanged a grin and turned back to nod at the three, standing aside and leaving the entryway open. Calvin widened his golden eyes in surprise, hiding behind Whitney as he followed her in. Joey turned and gave the two men a cheeky turn of his face, pulling the skin above his eye down as he did so. They simply snorted and resumed their positions.

As they entered the radio tower Calvin couldn't help but cringe as all around him walked Team Rocket operatives. "We shouldn't be here!" He whispered cowardly, wincing continually as his eyes darted between the walking men and women watching them suspiciously.

"Sh!" Whitney shushed him with a quick turn of her head before quickly smiling up at the walking operatives.

"Yeah, we gotta be care-" Joey began with a light grin however he was swiftly interrupted by the loud din of an alarm. The three children cringed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. Calvin's young mind raced.

How should he deal with the situation now?

Did Team Rocket already know they were intruders?

The grunts all seemed to collectively turn their heads to the three children, eyes narrowed, as if blaming them for the alarm. Whitney narrowed her own eyes and yanked one of her Poké Balls from her belt, ready to battle. Joey followed suite.

Calvin watched them for a few seconds, still starstruck before he finally decided to follow his friends, pulling his Quilava's Poké Ball. As if responding to the chaos, a loud clang rang throughout the room. Out from the unmanned reception desk popped a red haired head. All eyes turned to the crimson haired intruder and his head turned around to reveal the silver eyed Dominic. His usual scowl was marred only by a single twitch as he opened his mouth to voice his disapproval.

"Shit."


	12. Team Together: Take Down Team Rocket!

**Chapter 12: Team Together: Take Down Team Rocket!**

**Goldenrod Takeover Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Mother Sea" - One Piece OST. **__Scene __**2**__ (Second Half)._

_**"On the Verge of Assault" - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. **__Scene __**5**__. (First and Second Halves)._

_**"Overtaken" - One Piece OST. **__Scene __**6 **__(First Half)._

_**"Bustling Side Street" - Street Fighter V OST. **__Scene __**6 **__(Second Half)._

_**"Bustling Side Street (Alternative)" - Street Fighter V OST. **__Scene __**7**__._

* * *

_While our heroes finally administer aid to to the poor Pokémon in need chaos erupts; Goldenrod is in turmoil!_

_With his much-more-eager companions, Calvin investigates and discovers that Team Rocket, an organisation thought once to be dissolved have reappeared! Though the team remain certain they'll receive their answers in time they decide to speed them up by investigating further._

_They march to the Goldenrod radio tower._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"You again!" Joey finally spoke, cutting through the initial tension. After beating the Rocket Grunts and sending them packing, Joey, Whitney, Calvin and Dominic stood together in a circle around the main hall of the radio tower.

Dominic raised a scarlet eyebrow as he turned his judgemental silver eyes on the over exuberant youth. "Why are you two here?" He asked, clearly indicating toward the silent Calvin and the hard frowning Joey.

"We're gonna-" Joey replied quickly and angrily, clearly an annoyed tone in his voice as he stepped forward. However Whitney quickly interrupted him before it could get serious.

"We're here...," she interrupted, and with a confident grin on her face, took a step further than Joey did. Standing in his face she smirked back at the scowling young boy. "To take out Team Rocket." She finished with an exaggerated click of her tongue on the last letter of her sentence. Dominic's scowl flinched once, furrowed further in annoyance as he glared down at the pink haired Gym Leader before he scoffed and turned his head, shutting his eyes as he did so almost as if to tune her out.

"Maybe we should... stick together," Calvin finally spoke up meekly, raising a hand upward as he frowned. The three turned on him, eyes boring into him. He shrunk back, cringing from their stare. "I mean there's a lot of them and not many of us."

"He's right," Whitney sighed as she folded her left arm, her right raised up to rest. Her right hand cupped her cheek as she threw her eyes downward, as if pondering. "We need a new plan." She claimed, her eyes raising to meet the blinking Calvin's and the curious Joey's.

Sensing what was about to happen, Dominic quickly belted his Poké Ball and turned to leave without a word. However the ever impetuous Joey bounded forward and grasped the red haired thief by his collar, grinning.

"Good work Fido," Whitney grinned cheekily. Joey rolled his eyes but grinned along with his friend anyway. "So what do you think Norman? You gonna join our endeavour?"

"Norman?" Dominic questioned simply, his usual hard frown adorned on his expression as he watched the young girl.

"You look like the type to have no friends," she began with a light smirk, folding her arms. Joey burst out laughing and Calvin had to turn his golden eyes away from the scene, the ghost of a smile on his own face. Dominic simply glared back with the same expression on his face. "What, too much?" Whitney asked as she raised a pink eyebrow.

Dominic seemed to be considering something; his mouth remained closed and his silver eyes darted between the grinning Joey and Whitney and the frowning Calvin before they finally rested on their seeming leader, Whitney once more.

Though he probably wanted to outright refuse any outside help he also seemed to recognise the magnitude of the job at hand. "None of you ask why I'm here and I help you out. Deal?"

"But why-" Joey began with a quizzical blink.

"Deal!" Whitney grinned as she laid out her hand to be shook. Dominic looked down at it distastefully before rolling his silver eyes and taking the offer. He quickly retracted his hand back however and for good measure, rubbed his hand across the front of his top, as if dusting off dirt. Whitney simply rolled her eyes and, as she walked past the red haired boy, ran her index finger along his left cheek. He glared at her wordlessly as she passed him.

Joey grinned and laid a hand around his neck. "So, come here often?" He said jokingly. Dominic's scowl reappeared and it twitched with growing anger. The watching Whitney had to laugh at the scene and even the ever awkward Calvin couldn't help but smile at the humorous scene the three had provided him with.

One of the few times he experienced joy.

"Only until we stop their broadcast," Dominic began as he slapped Joey's arm away from his shoulders, silver eyes narrowed at him. "Then you can all consider our partnership dissolved."

"Jeez lighten up a little would ya?" Joey remarked, rolling his eyes as he raised his arms to rest behind his head, following Whitney up the stairs. Dominic simply snorted at the young boy before turning his red haired head to find the glaring Calvin staring back at him. The two boys stood glaring at one another, their rivalry seemingly growing stronger with each passing second that they stared.

Dominic finally broke the stare and turned around with a hard huff of his breath, following the two children up the stairs. Calvin stared after him wordlessly before he turned his golden eyes down on the Poké Ball on his belt which seemed to turn redder, perhaps with fierceness.

"I know Quilava...," he began as he soothed the Poké Ball with one of his hands, turning his eyes back up to the disappearing boy. "I know."

* * *

"You understand?"

"Yeah I get it already, now piss off, the both of you." Rick replied for the umpteenth time, eyes narrowed. The two Rocket Executives, Ariana and Archer watched him carefully. They matched Rick's hard, streetwise scowl with a manipulative grin of their own before Ariana spoke up.

"This is your last chance Rick. This won't be like last time when Giovanni was in charge," she claimed as she folded her arms together, held by the elbows as she watched him hard. Rick simply glared back. "This is important to the organisation."

"I know." Rick stated for the umpteenth time.

He _despised_ authority.

"Do you now?" Archer challenged and with an overconfident smirk on his face. "Well, Ariana and I shall leave this in your capable hands," he continued as he examined his nails before turning his eyes on the man quickly and reopening his mouth. "You realise that the ICL have sent in their best operatives to deal with this don't you?"

"It'll be fun," Rick shot back passively aggressively, glaring at the man. "Just like the old days."

"Yes...," Archer responded, his eyes moving down the man's simple grunt clothing before turning back to Ariana and smirking. "Shall we?"

Ariana nodded. "We shall," she replied and the two began walking toward a wall on the right side. Rick watched them leave with a hard scowl. "Goodbye... Rick Scott."

His scowl twitched as he watched them leave.

* * *

_**2**_

"What?!" Steven shot out with, cringing, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir champion but the ICL's orders are absolute," the messenger, a young woman, stated bowing respectfully. "Once again I'm very sorry."

"Ah no biggie," Steven simply replied, loosening up with a smile as he rested his arms behind his head in his usual carefree manner. "I've never been to Johto; it'll be fun!" He ended with a happy grin. The young woman simply smiled and nodded, turning to leave.

As he stood in the ICL's main building at the Indigo Plateau, Steven sighed as he lowered his red eyes in thought. It had been a while since he'd done any real travelling and he wouldn't have any companions this time. Misty was ever busy tending to her Gym, Bill with his computer system, Ross with his training and... Kimberley...

Mew only knows what she was up to.

He was really alone for the first time since he started his journey all the way back in Pallet Town.

Feeling a little nostalgic but with an excited feeling buzzing around him Steven put on the usual overconfident grin he liked to wear and left the building, hand on his Aerodactyl's Poké Ball.

Next stop Goldenrod City, Johto.

* * *

Ross grunted as he blocked the sandstorm that whooshed past him. At first he thought perhaps he had to find some way through it but only after a while did he finally realise it was simply a test of endurance.

Was this his punishment?

Well, bring it on, he thought.

If this would prove his redemption then he would overcome this, no matter how difficult it would be.

He still had to do something after all.

"All right! That's enough!" Clair's voice called in the grainy void. Ross' auburn eyebrows raised, his green eyes widening. "Stop for lunch."

He lowered his arms and gasped for air.

It hurt to _breathe_.

The sapphire haired Gym Leader walked out of the sandstorm, her crystal blue eyes glaring over at him. She sat down next to him and he followed suite, still gasping for air. Sweat poured down from his forehead and revealed a water bottle, handing it to him.

Throwing personal image to the wind, he downed as much water as he could, growling with the droplets falling from his mouth. Clair scowled as she forcibly grabbed the bottle from him.

"Enough!" She called harshly. "You should learn restraint," she claimed, glaring at him. "I'm surprised you don't already have any."

"Yes master." Ross gasped as he placed his arms on his raised knees, head held low.

Clair handed him a sandwich and bit into her own, eyes watching the desert sand and the vast amount of sky above them. "Why do you do this?"

Ross attempted to eat the sandwich carefully, doing just as she instructed. "I'm sorry?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Why do you put so much effort into this? Why do you allow yourself to be overwhelmed?" She asked, her eyes turning left to him beside her. "I'm honestly curious."

Ross turned his green eyes downward to the sandy floor beneath him, his hunger temporarily forgotten. "Because someone did something for me that he shouldn't have."

"You mean the champion?"

Ross nodded slowly and sombrely.

"Hm," Clair began as she finished the rest of her food, also resting her arms on her knees. "Is a friend to you?" She questioned, curious.

Ross, shook his head, as if unsure. "I really don't know anymore," he offered honestly. "I did something that endangered him and his friends and he still..."

"Mm," Clair simply responded with a positive nod, aware of the situation. "People like that are one in a million." She said, her words filled with experience.

"I still owe him." he added and she raised her head to meet his in a narrow eyed frown. Looking through his eyes she understood his message and simply nodded as she turned her head back 'round, frowning ahead. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Are you ready? We're going back at it. Harder this time." She claimed, arms folded and head turning to face him. He stood with a hard frown on his own face and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

_**3**_

"Thrash!" Dominic ordered, eyes boring into the charging Rocket Grunts. When their Pokémon had fallen they had opted to attack the children themselves however Dominic's Normal Type bear-like Pokémon responded in kind and sent them yelping back the way they initially came. "Hmph." The silver eyed boy scowled hard as he regarded the fallen criminals disapprovingly.

"Hey, take it easy," Joey chuckled as he recalled back his Rattata, grinning as he walked next to the folded armed boy. "I mean sure they're criminals but they're people too."

"They're weak," Dominic spat back, still scowling. Calvin listened to him with a silent frown. "They don't deserve any pity."

"Know who ya sound like right now?" Joey shot back as he winked and pointed a finger at the boy, who raised an eyebrow curiously. "Team Rocket." He added for effect and grinned as he did so. Dominic's hard narrowed eyes quickly widened with honest surprise and he looked down as if unsure what to say before raising his eyes and growling back at the youngster. Joey simply laughed and followed the rolling eyed Whitney.

"All right guys just keep it together," she began as she folded her own arms at the three boys. "The ICL have sent in the Elite Four I imagine so all we gotta do is provide some kind of support when they arrive. We gotta hold out until then. Think you're all up to it?" The young Gym Leader questioned with a light smirk as she raised a pink eyebrow. Joey raised up his arm and punched the air enthusiastically in response.

"Aye sir!" He shot back as vigorously as ever. Dominic simply let another unintelligible grunt, arms folded and eyes glaring to the wall on his right. Calvin only smiled and nodded lightly.

"Onward!" Whitney grinned as she turned her arm ahead the stairs to the next floor above them. "To the next floor!"

"Yes cap'n!" Joey exclaimed encouragingly, similarly grinning as he chased after his friend. Calvin and Dominic were left staring after them. Calvin chose to walk forward first but stopped momentarily to turn his head to his fiery haired rival.

"You ought to loosen up, even just for a little while," he began as he smiled at the boy, though weak as it was. "Maybe we can have some fun."

Dominic simply grunted at the boy unintelligibly as he usually did, scaring off the gold eyed trainer.

"Loosen up, huh...," Dominic prepared with as he scowled on after the cap wearing youth, unfolding his arms as he followed on after him. "You should take your own advice." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

As brave a face Calvin was putting on he wanted out of the building and away from any sense of confrontation. He continually told himself in his head that it would all be over soon; they may not even need him to fight with them, especially now that the ICL's Elite Four were on their way.

So why did he have this huge feeling of dread hanging over him?

It was a little nostalgic but enough to make his skin crawl. It reminded him too much of Azalea Town when he blacked out. All he remembered was Joey at a Team Rocket Grunt's mercy and then he received a splitting headache. When he came to his Cyndaquil had evolved and Joey was unconscious.

He opted not to question it.

The important thing was that they were all safe, he told himself.

"_Please don't happen again."_ He thought to himself as he followed the grinning Joey and Whitney clean up the mess that Dominic left with his own Pokémon, Rocket Grunts being pelted to and fro from the building. His eyes closed as butterflies hung around his stomach painfully. _"Please."_ He begged an unimaginable force to carry out his will.

"Hey, we're cleanin' up nicely if I do say so myself!" Joey exclaimed as he gasped for air, wiping beads of sweat from his brow as he turned to face his constant companion behind him. He gestured toward the boy and grinned as he did so. "Come on, you should join us! Can't make us all do all the work!"

Calvin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "I'd rather not get in the way." He reasoned with in his nervous explanation. Whitney turned to watch with some genuine concern and Dominic simply regarded him with yet another simple grunt.

Joey shrugged as he grinned. "Don't know what you're missin'!"

"There's only the top floor left," Whitney spoke up in a more serious tone of voice as she turned to face the staircase itself. The boys all turned to face her as she spoke, listening intently. "I don't know if we can face what's up there. Even all three of us." She claimed honestly, her eyes narrowed up at the steps leading to the top.

"Aw come on boss! It can't be _that_ bad surely!" Joey grinned, as jovial as he always was. He laid an arm around her neck in a friendly gesture as he winked at her, grinning. She turned to face him with a hard, firm frown on her face. Joey blinked his grin away and frowned curiously. "R-Really?" He simply asked, surprised.

"Stay here if you all want; _I'm_ going," Dominic spoke up firmly as he lowered his head ever so slightly, a hard scowl ever present on his expression. "Team Rocket have existed far too long for _my_ tastes."

"Why do you feel so strongly about them?" Whitney questioned suddenly as she turned a hard frown on the young red haired intruder. Dominic stopped in his tracks and immediately turned his scowl on the girl. A tenseness invaded the atmosphere and Calvin and Joey both stared with equal measure of concern, even sharing a worried look together.

Dominic glared back at the young girl, undeterred. "That's none of your business." He simply answered, slowly and firmly. His voice had a low tone to it, as if to close the subject of discussion entirely. He then left the three to ponder on his words as he headed for the stairs, leaving behind a cacophony of silence.

It didn't need saying that Dominic was clearly hiding something.

"We better get up there and support him," Whitney started as she narrowed her eyes after him. "He doesn't stand a chance on his own I bet."

"After _that?_" Joey laughed derisively as he shook his head and waved his hand negatively for effect. "No dice!"

"It'd be cruel to leave him there." Whitney said, her tone fierce and unusually serious. Joey blinked as he stared back, surprised.

"S-Sure... you betcha boss." The youngster replied obediently, nodding alongside her. She simply turned and headed for the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.

Calvin took a deep breath and narrowed his golden eyes after the disappeared party members.

Be strong, he thought.

"Come on Joey... we have to go." He said as he passed the surprised youngster. Joey couldn't help but grin as he nodded.

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**4**_

He had always hated Pokémon.

He originally entered Team Rocket as a way to use the creatures as a form of self-progress and also because he had no-where else to go. A former member of the rag tag criminal group, the Kanto Biker Federation, his name was Rick Scott.

And now he was basically leading Team Rocket.

"Scapegoat," he murmured to himself as he looked out the radio tower's window. His eyes narrowed down at the noticeable figures that rushed into the tower's main entrance. The ICL's Elite Four. "That's what I am now." Rick grunted, more to himself and his helpless thoughts than anything else.

He'd like to blame others for his misfortune but he couldn't. Though he had a bad hand dealt to him in the beginning he himself had made his own choices.

These choices led him to this point in time.

A presence behind him made him widen his eyes momentarily before turning around to find four children walk in the floor single file, after the other. First a red haired boy, a hard scowl on his face. Second a young hard frowning girl with pink hair, next a similarly frowning black haired, golden eyed boy and finally their last member, the only grinning boy wearing a cap similar to his companion.

"What...?" Rick began as he raised an eyebrow at the children, his eyes darting between each of them. "What the hell are _kids_ doing here?" He questioned, an incredulous scowl on his expression.

"We're here to stop you! And put an end to your reign of terror!" The grinning, capped boy announced over dramatically as he raised a fist in the air as if he were acting. Rick regarded him with a mildly annoyed scowl before turning his eyes back on the red haired boy.

He seemed to be most interested here.

"Where are the rest of them?" The red haired boy growled out with as he glared.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Rick shot back as he raised his own head to frown back at the boy. "I'm all Team Rocket's got left." He lied in a light smirk. The red haired boy's scowl grew worse; it twitched as he glared back at the man.

"Liar." He uttered, fingering a Poké Ball on his own belt as he stared back.

Further talk was already meaningless it seemed.

At the very least perhaps he could beat these kids and maybe even kill them before the Elite Four reach the top floor.

He had sunk far when he had realised this was his last goal on the outside.

Rick sighed as he plucked a Poké Ball for the first time in his life.

He had always hated Pokémon.

* * *

"Quickly now!" Agatha called out as she used her walking stick to keep her moving.

"Wow you move fast for an older lady!" Steven laughed as he ran alongside her, his Blastoise running similarly alongside him.

"Shut up!" The old crone barked back. Steven could only grin in response, chuckling.

"Enough!" Lancelot called, their leader. The caped Dragon Master turned to regard the two with a firm frown. "We must have absolute co-operation on this mission."

"Yes sir." The two murmured in reply, a little miffed but willing to obey.

Satisfied with their responses, Lance turned to face the other two members, Bruno and Lorelei. "Feeling confident?"

"Yes sir. My Pokémon shall freeze them to their soul." Lorelei smiled simply as she ran with the group of trainers. Bruno only nodded with a hard frown on his face, a man of very few words.

"Excellent," Lance frowned similarly as he nodded and turned his attention back to his front. "Forward, Elite Four!"

* * *

_**5**_

Calvin's breath caught in his throat as he saw the seemingly last member of Team Rocket. None of this felt right. He was still young and naïve but even he could tell there was supposed to be a bit more resistance on Team Rocket's side. Perhaps it was Dominic's words that had made him turn to this reasoning but he cringed as he imagined the rest of the organisation.

They couldn't be stronger than they were three years ago, surely, he thought.

They were frighteningly strong then, with connections everywhere. People said it was their leader, the mysterious Giovanni but Calvin had never been interested enough to do any real research.

Now though, perhaps that particular situation had changed.

The way Dominic seemed to regard Team Rocket, the extremely strong way he talked about them. He could see that Whitney was onto something though what he couldn't say.

The man before them now seemed to be a simple Team Rocket Grunt class and yet Calvin saw a different picture painted in his face, the way he talked to them and the way he stared.

He definitely had prior battle experience.

He gulped in fear, all kinds of frightening results coming to mind.

Calm down, he thought. The Elite Four are on their way. They might even be here already.

Just hold out until then.

The Team Rocket operative threw a Poké Ball forward and scowled at them all. "I'm gonna fucking kill every one of you," he spoke out loud, glaring at them all. Calvin flinched, his eyebrows raising. "And it's gonna be _good._" He finished, this time with a low smirk.

"Try me." Dominic simply shot back as he threw his own Poké Ball, glaring back intensely, his stare undeterred. His Croconaw stood, ever loyal. It glared back at its master's opponent with a similar scowl on its face.

"You got some spirit kid... I'm surprised," the Team Rocket operative began in response as he grinned. However his grin quickly left his face as it appeared. "But now it's over. Every last one of you...," he began as his eyes narrowed darkly. "Are going to _die._"

* * *

Calvin's heartbeat had quickly risen alongside the tempo of the desperate battle that had unleashed itself before him. This man had already disposed of the ever eager Joey, the strangely serious Whitney and even the seemingly strong Dominic. As Dominic was the last to fall, he grunted as he fell to the floor, his Sneasal fallen with him.

Calvin turned down to look at the pained face his silver eyed rival had, cringing as he did so. "R-Run...," he began as he scowled, more from the pain than anything else. "You can't win... just run." He finished, his voice strained.

Calvin opened his mouth to speak but no words followed. His heartbeat grew faster and his hands shook terribly.

It was just like last time. This man was right, they _were_ all going to die.

"N-No..." He murmured, his head lowering to the floor beneath him.

He could hear the Team Rocket Grunt sauntering toward him, his Houndoom following him with a hard look on its own face. He flinched as he heard him step forward and crack his knuckles.

"Haven't seen you throw a Poké Ball out yet kid," he began as he loomed over him, a hard calculating frown on his face. He raised a black eyebrow in curiosity. "You kinda... remind me of someone," he claimed slowly as he narrowed his eyes down at him. "Kid around your age. He was scared still of me too, actually." He finished with a light chuckle.

"P-Please...," Calvin began as he raised up his own black haired head, tear faced with the grief. He shook terribly from the fear. "D-Don't kill us, p-please."

"And get myself caught with no kills added to my belt?" The man asked rhetorically, chuckling as he did so. "Not a chance," he muttered this time, his grin lost in favour of a hard scowl. "In fact... I think I'll start with...," the man started as he turned his head down to the fallen Dominic. His grin reappeared as he bent down to pick up the fatigued boy by his neck. "You." He grinned at the scowling Dominic.

"N-No, please!" Calvin exclaimed as his golden eyes darted between the pair.

"I didn't like the way you looked at me," the man claimed as he smirked at the scowling boy. "Guess you're first kid." He finished as he began pressing down on his neck, grinning as he did so. Dominic made gasping sounds as he clawed at his hand, attempting to release him but it seemed impossible.

"N-No!" Calvin called out desperately, wincing as he watched them. His hands shot up to his head however and he yelped suddenly, as if in pain. "Not again...!" He gasped out, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

The antagoniser blinked and turned his head to his left to find the gold capped boy fallen to his knees and gripping his head as if it were the only thing that mattered. "What the hell?" He murmured, raising a curious eyebrow. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"N-No...," Calvin grunted out, his voice strained with the pain. He eventually fell on all fours, one arm propping him up and the other gripping his head from the sheer ache it caused him. "Not again, please...!" He pleaded seemingly no one in particular.

The man watching him stared silently now with an incredulous expression, perhaps unsure how to respond. He simply dropped the coughing Dominic and scowled down at him, watching and waiting for the pay-off.

"_Arrrggh!_" Calvin screamed finally, his voice reverberating across the top floor's walls.

* * *

_**6**_

Rick cringed as the boy yelled, covering his ears temporarily as he watched. Finally the boy stopped and seemingly relaxed his tense muscles from before.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" He questioned aggressively, turning his head curiously at the young trainer. As if to answer his question, Calvin stood back up and stared back with a hard frown on his face. Rick was taken aback; his eyes were no longer filled with indecision or scepticism. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Calvin simply turned his hard frown into a light smirk. "Oh I have no problem. No problem at all," he answered with a confident smirk. Rick stared at him, unsure what to say. "You really did a number on us huh." He said with a grin, as if undeterred by the damage.

"Y-Yeah...," Rick responded, looking the boy up and down. He seemed to be a completely different person now; his golden eyes flared up with a competitive fire to them. _"What the hell is going on...?"_ He thought to himself as he glared down at the boy, questions filling his mind. His Houndoom growled aggressively at the boy, showing its teeth to him. Calvin simply looked down and smirked.

His fiery eyes shot back up to face the Team Rocket operative and Rick flinched as they did. "You can't be all they have left," he opened with as he raised a black eyebrow and chuckled, grinning. "You don't look all that strong..."

"What did you say...?" Rick murmured out as he raised his head aggressively, glaring down at the boy. "Fucking try me kid," the man spat back as he scowled terribly. "I'll kick seven shades of shit out of you _and_ your friends."

Calvin simply smirked back and chuckled knowingly, lowering his body as if in a battle stance. He fingered his Quilava's Poké Ball. "I'd pay to see that."

* * *

"_This doesn't make any sense."_ Rick thought to himself as he watched his new opponent angrily and curiously. _"What the hell has he become?"_ He asked his own mind, unsure on the boy's change. He had definitely changed; the look in his eye had become much more confident.

He didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" Calvin spoke up as he smirked back, fingering a Poké Ball from his belt. He tossed it up nonchalantly and grinned as it opened up, revealing his ever curious looking Hoothoot. Rick's eyes darted between it and its master, shocked.

"A Hoothoot," he began, raising a curious eyebrow. Calvin only grinned confidently, perhaps too confidently. "Are you _serious?_" The man asked, this time with a light scowl on his face. "Whatever...," he grinned this time however, and with a chuckle he folded his arms and turned his head curiously at the boy. "Those kids were startin' to bore me. Maybe you can give me some decent competition." He finished with a light grin, as if confident himself.

Calvin only stood facing him, a hand on his hip. His golden eyes became an obstacle for Rick to overcome. A game of psychological cat and mouse began between the two; Rick wasn't completely sure who represented what at the moment but he refused to back down to a child.

Right now he was the leader of Team Rocket in Giovanni's absence.

Time to go down swinging.

"Come on you little bastard... gimme all ya got!" He exclaimed as rudely as ever, a hard scowl on his face as he crunched his fingers together into two fists next to himself.

* * *

_**7**_

Calvin smirked as he watched. "Reflect." He simply ordered. The little Flying Type Pokémon did as ordered and a barely visible wall of reflective light formed in front of the owl-like creature.

"Think _that'll_ help you?" Rick asked as he turned his head, smirking back derisively. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "If that's all you've got..."

"Echoed Voice."

The Hoothoot did as ordered; its eyes widened and seemed to brighten up a deep colour of red. It opened its beak and a visible form of wave energy was shot out at the defending Houndoom. It yelped with pain and staggered back as it was struck by the special attack.

"Hmph..." Rick muttered, a scowl playing on his lips this time. "I've had enough of that look on your face...," he growled as he looked down at the boy angrily before his eyes darted down to his Dark and Fire Type Pokémon. "Flamethrower this punk; burn him alive." He ordered. The canine-like Pokémon roared a stream of deadly fire at the pair. Rick watched with growing interest. _"How are you gonna stop _this_ one...?"_ He thought, a small grin forming on his lips.

Almost as if in complete counter, the grinning form of the folded armed Calvin – and his Pokémon – disappeared completely.

"What?!" Rick shouted, eyes widened in angry surprise. The Houndoom yelped, seemingly in pain and he gasped, snapping his head 'round to his left. The Hoothoot had reappeared and was directly behind their position.

"Air Slash!" Calvin's confident voice came from behind the shocked Rocket Grunt. Before he could even issue an order, the Hoothoot cried proudly as it slashed one of its wings across the Houndoom's face, a special kind of energy coating its wing. The Fire Type went crashing to the ground, yelping in pain once more.

"Dammit!" Rick yelled in frustration, turning his head with a terrible scowl.

How'd he _do_ that?!

It was almost like he travelled through time itself_..._

"I realise you're probably wondering why we disappeared like that...," Calvin began, a smug grin on his face as he folded his arms defiantly at the scowling Rocket Grunt. "Why don't I do you a favour and tell you?" He asked, almost as if rhetorically. Rick growled and glared at the boy hatefully.

"_Please..._" He responded, his tone dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"Earlier I had given my Hoothoot a signal to use a certain attack, something that would quickly shift the balance of the battle in my favour," the boy began, his voice thick with confidence. Rick raised a curious eyebrow. "Using Foresight not only allows my Pokémon the power to hit other Types it would normally not be able to... but I was able to use the moves psychic properties to travel a brief instant in time." He explained, grinning as ever.

Rick blinked unknowingly.

What the hell was he talking about?

Calvin chuckled as he shut his eyes and lowered his head, one hand scratching his capped head. "I didn't think it would go so _well_ though...," he admitted, ever in his confident grin. His golden eyes reopened however as he raised his head back up to smirk back at the man. "Oh well, what can one expect... from Team Rocket?" He simply ended with an open mouthed grin as he spoke. Rick's initial dubiousness and curiosity eventually melted into anger once again and he balled his two hands into fists in his show of fury.

"You think I'm a fucking _joke...?_" Rick asked dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You think I'm gonna let you get _away with that?!_" He screamed this time, his eyes widened in his growing rage.

He had to remember his time was running out; the Elite Four were chasing them and this boy was using up all his remaining time.

He had to eliminate him.

"Houndoom! Crunch attack; crush the little bastards!" He roared angrily. The Houndoom leapt forward, finally recovered from its previous injury.

"Double Team." Calvin simply spoke in his watching grin. Rick gasped, knowing the attack he called out. As he expected, the Houndoom picked the wrong form of the little Hoothoot, leaving it wide open to counter-attack.

"N-No!"

"Synchronise!" Calvin called out this time with an open mouthed grin, thrusting a finger forward in confidence. The little Flying Type cried its own name proudly as it leapt up and in mid-air it opened up its wings after seemingly charging energy. The energy it charged let loose and hit the Dark Type Pokémon roughly, sending it yelping backward. It rolled back from the sheer strength of the attack.

Rick was similarly pushed back from the force of the attack, yelling in the pain he received from it in tandem. As he crashed against the wall behind him he grunted and rose up his head to scowl back at his grinning opponent. As if to further antagonise him, the Hoothoot began to glow strangely as it landed. Rick knew what that meant.

"Dammit..." He muttered angrily, his scowl twitching.

Calvin seemed to chuckle as the glowing seemed to kick up an unnatural wind, bouncing his hair around inside his capped head as he smirked and folded his arms. When the wind finally settled, the strange light around Hoothoot had dissipated, allowing Rick to see the results of the skirmish. As he expected, the little Flying Type had evolved into a larger creature.

"A Noctowl..." Rick spoke aloud, growling at the standing Pokémon ahead of him. "Dammit..." He managed out as he forced himself up, biting down on his thumbnail, glaring at the boy and his new Pokémon. He recalled his own fallen Houndoom and realised he only had one left.

A Weezing.

Even _if_ this kid was stronger than he was he had one edge, one surprise still up his sleeve.

As Rick lowered his head, a light grin slowly formed on his face.

Calvin seemed to notice it and raised a curious black eyebrow upwards before opening his mouth to speak. "What are _you_ grinning for? You're losing." He questioned rudely, grinning also as he did so.

Rick shot his head up, smirking back. "Not for long," he simply answered. When Calvin's grin dropped in favour of a similarly curious frown Rick tossed his next Poké Ball out. "Weezing!" He called out before widening his eyes and laughing madly as the Poison Type Pokémon formed out of its sphere. "_Explosion!_"

Calvin's golden eyes widened and he dropped his initial confident grin in favour this time of a stressed cringe. His eyes darted between each of the unconscious forms of Whitney and Joey. He found that the wide eyed Dominic was wide away and watching from his wounded corner, shocked at the events that he watched.

How would he save them this time?

"Noctowl!" Calvin called, his voice filled with a sense of urgency this time. "Psycho Shift!" He exclaimed urgently, his eyes widened and sweat dripping down his brow. Even as Rick laughed at the glowing form of his floating Poison Type Pokémon, Calvin watched with a hard edged growl. Finally however, his Noctowl moved to action; a portal seemed to materialise in front of the Weezing.

"You're _all_ fucked now!" Rick laughed madly, his arms raised up as if to illustrate the madness he had stooped to, to win.

"You want to blow all of us up?! To win?!" Calvin shouted above the din the portal and the Weezing caused, an unnatural wind kicked up.

"If I can't win _no one_ can!" Rick loudly declared, grinning open mouthed and deliriously. "Say goodnight!" He called out laughing.

"Do it Noctowl!" Calvin called, his arms raised to block the wind from his eyes, one of his eyes shut. His face scrunched up with the uncomfortable feeling the wind gave off. Finally the glowing Weezing itself was pulled into the portal the Noctowl created and, like Calvin had hoped, it disappeared with it.

"What?!" Rick exclaimed, his eyes widened again in shock. His eyes darted around for his Pokémon but he couldn't find it. "Where?!" He called out again, turning his eyes down to the grinning Calvin.

Calvin gasped out, sweating but grinning as he landed on one knee. "A little... trick I've been workin' on...," he gasped out, clearly tired from the battle. "And to think it worked so well..." He laughed as he lowered his head.

"They're in here!" A voice called from downstairs. Rick gasped and turned his head around, truly worried.

"N-No! I'm not ready...!" He gasped out, eyes widened.

"Just... just in time..." Calvin managed to laugh out before collapsing to the ground with a final grunt, falling unconscious.

The sounds of the Elite Four rushing in were like a far off dream as Calvin fell unconscious, a victorious grin left on his face.


	13. A Fated Meeting

**Chapter 13: A Fated Meeting; Morty the Fortune Teller!**

**Search for the Kimono Girls Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

* * *

_In an earlier scuffle Whitney, Joey and even the powerful Dominic had managed to lose to the last remaining member of Team Rocket at the top of the Goldenrod Radio Tower._

_However, in a mysterious show of strength, Calvin unlocks the hidden power within him once more and fights the Team Rocket Grunt._

_Unsure and unknowing of how to beat the boy, he orders his Weezing to blow them up in a final show of defiance but with some quick thinking Calvin manages to save his friends and himself by quickly transporting the Poison Type Pokémon away from the area._

_All just in time for the Indigo Conference League's Elite Four and its champion to scale the tower and rescue them..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"_... and then...?"_

"_Yes... yes that's right."_

Calvin groaned, his head hurt terribly. He felt a huge sense of vertigo and displacement.

Where was he?

He could hear people around him, their voices muffled and far off but becoming slowly clearer.

"_What happened...?" _He thought to himself, willing himself to speak but unable to find the strength. His memory began to return to him in painful clumps.

The Pokéathlon.

The sick Pokémon.

The Goldenrod Radio Tower.

He remembered now; he had blacked out again after watching that Rocket Grunt attack his companions.

"Hey, look! He's waking up!" A voice exclaimed excitedly.

Joey...?

He groaned once more and opened up his pained golden eyes. The inside of the building he sat in looked musty and blurry. He blinked his eyes numerous times in order to recognise the room. On his right were two figures; a young grinning boy and a frowning adult.

Joey!

"Hey buddy!" The grinning, capped youngster exclaimed as he winked at him. "Glad you could make it!"

"J-Joey..." Calvin managed out, smiling weakly. "W-What happened?"

"We're okay, that's what happened!" He replied with a chuckling grin, as positive as ever.

"We're proud of you."

He gasped and turned his golden eyes to his left. The smiling form of Whitney stood on his left, watching him intently. He blushed and lowered his eyes.

"I-I didn't... do anything..." He admitted, embarrassed.

"Well, I might have did a lot myself but...," Joey began with a grin as he shut his eyes temporarily, a smug expression on his face. When Whitney kicked underneath the bed and he cringed in pain, he reopened his eyes and chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah we're proud of you Cal." He admitted this time, grinning happily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You've suffered a blackout, master Adams," the adult finally spoke up. The children all turned their heads up to him; a tall man wearing a white coat. He carried a medical chart with him and wore simple spectacles as he frowned down at him. "You should be fit to leave as soon as we reconfirm your health is in order." The man claimed as he frowned down at the boy.

"O-Oh."

"Do you suffer these blackouts often?" He questioned as he turned to look at the medical chart momentarily.

"U-Um...," Calvin began, all eyes turning to him. "N-No, this is my first." He lied, forcing a smile. He made special care not to look up at the man. Joey and Whitney turned their heads back up to the doctor and watched. The doctor frowned back down at him and stared wordlessly for what felt like an eternity before, finally, he sighed lightly and took off one of the papers on the chart he carried.

"Here," he began, leaving the paper on the side table next to the boy. "A prescription for painkillers. You may not need them but they may help if you ever suffer those blackouts again." The man explained, a business-like frown on his features.

"Thank you very much." Calvin smiled weakly. The doctor simply nodded in response before turning to leave, presumably for more patients.

"Hey that's great news Cal, huh?" Joey grinned as he nudged the boy's side. He blinked as he turned to face his friend. "We can be out of here pretty soon!"

"Y-Yeah...," he began as he lowered his golden eyes in thought. He had remembered the one thing plaguing at his mind. "W-What happened to Dominic?" He asked, unsure. Joey blinked and exchanged a frown with Whitney before they both turned back to him.

"We don't know. He just disappeared as soon as the Elite Four rescued us," Whitney explained as she frowned back down at him. She folded her arms and raised a pink eyebrow at him, curious. "You _really_ were out cold huh?" She asked, intrigued.

Calvin couldn't help but nod in his usual weak smile. "I don't remember much," he admitted honestly this time. "I just remember seeing you guys get beat by that Team Rocket guy." He claimed, a sad frown on his face as his eyes lowered. An uncomfortable silence began between the three as Whitney turned her hard eyed frown up to exchange a look with Joey.

Finally, Whitney spoke up. "We're gonna wait outside for you okay Calvin?" She smiled this time as she nodded her head upwards, towards the room exit. Calvin simply nodded in another of his weak smiles.

"Why?" Joey called out, an unsure blink on his expression. Whitney simply pulled the youngster's ear and he yelped in pain as he was pulled. "Okay, okay!" He exclaimed, cringing as he was pulled. When they left the room Calvin lowered his eyes and sighed through his nose.

What could _that_ be about?

Almost as if to answer him, he heard the small window to his back open behind him. He blinked and turned his head up to find a grinning Aipom staring back down at him.

The same Aipom from the Pokéathlon.

He cringed.

Oh no...

* * *

"All right, all right, stop pullin'!" Joey exclaimed annoyed, nursing the pain in his ear. "Damn, you pull like an Olympic medallist!"

"Thank you," Whitney grinned cheekily however she quickly regained her hard and serious frown as she resumed the topic discussion. "I brought you here because you know Calvin best. You've been travelling alongside him right?"

"Y-Yeah...," Joey began as he nursed his sore ear, frowning back at her. "Ever since the beginning. Why?"

"You ever feel that he's...," she began, her eyes darting around as if he was somehow listening in before she leaned in, whispering. "Hiding something?"

Joey laughed. "What?!" He exclaimed, more surprised than anything.

"I'm serious Joey," she replied, a hard frown on her face. Joey dropped his laugh and his grin in favour of a similar frown, only this time a blinking curious one. "I spoke with the Elite Four before we saw him today. They told me he was the last one standing. Him and a Noctowl."

"B-But Calvin doesn't _have_ a Noctowl he has a-" Joey stammered, unable to make sense of the argument. However when he realised what she was inferring his eyes widened and he stopped speaking, clearly shocked.

Whitney nodded her head slowly and deliberately. "There's only one way his Hoothoot could have evolved. I think he might either be deliberately hiding his power or he's unsure himself,"

"How could he be unsure though?" Joey asked cluelessly, turning his head curiously at the young girl.

"It could be something happened to him and he's deliberately repressed it," she began to explain however as the clueless frowning blink creased Joey's face Whitney sighed and rubbed her head, as if afflicted by a headache. "It's a psychological thing Joey... just...," she began again in a sigh before reopening her eyes and frowning at him. "Do you ever remember a time where you were both in trouble and you shouldn't have gotten out of it? Do you remember anything strange about Calvin at all? Think hard." She finished as she frowned at the boy hard.

Joey folded his arms and turned his eyes skyward, as if in thought. "Uhh... not that I can... remember...," he began as he scrunched his expression up in thought. When Whitney's hopeful look slowly turned to a sad frown Joey finally widened his eyes and turned his expression down on her. She raised a curious eyebrow and listened. "There was... one time."

"Yeah?"

"In Azalea Town's... well...," he started, his eyes lowering with memory. "We confronted a man, a man from Team Rocket. He was too strong for us both; he went for me and Calvin just... watched." He explained, his eyes slowly closing in thought.

"How did you get out of that?!" Whitney whispered, half concerned and half shocked.

Joey turned his eyes back on the young girl and narrowed them as he spoke. "I have no idea. I went out cold. When I woke back up again I was in a hospital bed with Calvin lookin' back down on me."

"W-What did he say to you?" Whitney stammered, engrossed.

Joey cringed and turned his head away, rubbing the back of it as if unsure. "He told me the police arrived and saved us... but..."

"But...?"

"His Cyndaquil had evolved," the youngster claimed as he raised his eyes once more. Whitney's pink eyebrows rose up, as if in recognition. "I don't know why I didn't bother asking him about it... I guess I just... forgot to." He claimed, a frustrated frown on his face.

"No it's... it's fine," Whitney began as she laid a hand on the boy's arm comfortingly. He looked back up with a curious frown. "You just wanted to be a friend to him, that's all."

"Y-Yeah... I suppose so." Joey chuckled, his voice stammering a little.

"Just... be careful from here on out," she began again, this time with another concerned frown. "I can't be following you both; I have a Gym to tend to here. It seems that he's focused only on helping us if he truly does have some hidden persona but... we can't be sure. You'll be alone with him so you may be exposed to some danger. Be careful okay?" She requested, a concerned tone to her voice.

"Heh, you _know_ I will!" The youngster grinned confidently as he winked at her and edged a thumb at himself. Whitney rolled her eyes but chose to lean in for a hug; they said their goodbyes and Joey was left alone with his thoughts.

Another persona...? Surely Calvin wouldn't be hiding anything from him; he was his best friend.

He was his _only_ friend.

Maybe Whitney's right, he thought hard as he narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to the hospital room. "Maybe he doesn't even know himself..." He began quietly to himself, eyes lowering slowly in thought. He sighed and shook his head.

No need to worry at the moment anyhow.

* * *

_**2**_

"_You failed?"_

"No, I succeeded," Dominic shot back, eyes narrowing ahead of him angrily as he walked the dark road of Route Thirty-Five. "Only it wasn't _me_ that managed to stop them."

"_So... you relied on your enemy to stop them."_

Dominic's silver eyes twitched in annoyance at the woman's tone. "Yes." He simply answered.

"_Hmph...,"_ she began, an annoyed tone to her own voice. _"At least it worked... Team Rocket seem to have been stopped for the time being."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Surely you don't think that's all they have?"_

Dominic lowered his silver eyes, half in embarrassment. "No." He simply responded.

"_Mm, exactly,"_ the old woman's voice spoke through the transceiver. _"That was only a fall man for the rest of the organisation. I'm not sure what they're up to but I've uncovered information relating to Ecruteak City. You must move out there immediately."_

"Right," he began, nodding as he walked through the dark road. His eyes narrowed again however, this time in thought. "Um..."

"_You have something else?"_

"That boy..."

"_Boy?"_

"Y-Yes...," Dominic began as he raised the transceiver to his mouth, glaring down at it. "We had thought he had no battle experience, no strength of his own."

"_Yes? And?"_

"I think we were wrong."

"_How? Why?"_

"During the scuffle... I caught a glimpse of something. Something I think he's been hiding."

"_What do you mean? Come out and say it."_

"I think he's been hiding who he really is." Dominic explained, taking his thumb off the button, eyes narrowed.

"_It's completely irrelevant what that boy really is. Even _if_ he's hiding something he isn't relevant to this mission. Got that?" _His employer's hard and firm voice reaffirmed. Dominic only slowly nodded, sighing through his nose softly.

"Y-Yes..."

"_All right. Then move out."_

As he pocketed the transceiver, Dominic's thoughts still couldn't help but go back to his gold eyed rival; the competitive fire that lied in those eyes of his and the sudden and stark contrasting change to his expression from the boy he was familiar with.

Focus on the mission, he thought.

He nodded his head to his own thoughts and picked up his pace.

* * *

The brown haired girl sighed as she pocketed her map and folded her arms. The night wind bit through even the jacket she wore.

"Last time I buy on Steven's recommendation..." She spoke, annoyed at the thought of the confident boy's words.

The radio she wore on her wrist made a peculiar sound and she widened her blue eyes before raising her right arm up. She pressed a red button and spoke through it.

"Hello? Celio, that you?"

"_Kimberley!"_ The voice called back, a young man's. The young woman, Kimberley, smiled back.

"Miss me?" She shot back, cheekily with a wink. Celio seemed almost to realise the tone of her voice; he laughed nervously in response.

"_How is that radio treating you?"_ He questioned.

"It's great!" She smiled happily. "How did you get it working?"

"_All I did was just mod a Pokégear that Bill managed to find for me."_

"Aw well aren't you just the sweetest," she grinned and winked, as if he were there in front of her. He laughed nervously again and she continued. "So, got any information for me handsome?"

"_I've managed to find a lead for you."_

"Do tell." Kimberley grinned, raising a brown eyebrow curiously.

"_Team Rocket have already had some serious activity in Goldenrod but the trail's been led to Ecruteak."_

"Intentionally...?" Kimberley asked softly, an inquisitive frown creasing her features.

"_I don't know... all I _do_ know for sure is this information was as heavily guarded as Goldenrod's."_

"Go through the same channels as last time?"

"_Yes."_

"Leave any traces?"

"_Oh please, I'm too good for that." _Celio's confident voice shot back cheekily. Kimberley couldn't help but grin.

"All right that's good enough for me," she began as she turned her head up to the signpost next to her. It read _'Route 34'._ "Any other info?"

"_There may be another intruder besides you. Just be careful and watch your back, same as always."_

"You know I will," she added with a smiling wink. "All right, I'll speak to you later."

"_Sure, be careful."_

As she turned off the Pokégear mod she raised her blue eyes and narrowed them. Goldenrod City lay ahead, and then...

Ecruteak.

* * *

_**3**_

"So... remind me _again_ how this happened?" Joey asked with yet another grin on his features. Calvin rolled his golden eyes in annoyance as the grinning Aipom ran alongside the walking two on its strangely shaped tail.

"Joey you _saw_ it in the hospital room," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He turned his eyes over with a hard frown on his face, positively annoyed. "It climbed in through the window and since then I can't seem to shake it." He explained again as he turned to face the little monkey-like Pokémon. It turned to grin at him mischievously as it spun around with athletic cartwheels.

"It's pretty cute," Joey admitted with a light grin of his own as he leaned down to watch it for a bit before continuing along the road with his friend. "Thought of a nickname for it?"

"It's not even mine!" Calvin exclaimed frustratedly, a pained frown on his face. Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't it the same Aipom that tripped you up at the Pokéathlon?" He grinned cheekily.

Calvin sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned his head back 'round. "Yes..." He admitted with a sense of chagrin. Joey laughed again.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," he said, grinning as he settled down. Calvin narrowed his eyes at the boy before returning his attention to the road. "All right where to next then captain courage?"

Calvin gave the boy a playful scowl before sighing again and opening up his map. "I guess Ecruteak City," the gold eyed trainer frowned down at the map, his eyes scanning the rest of the area. "I can only guess that's where he's headed."

"Who?" Joey frowned with a curious blink as he raised his arms to rest behind his head.

"Dominic!" Calvin shot back, annoyed as he lowered his map. "We're pursuing him to return Totodile, remember?"

"Oh yeah...," Joey began as he raised his head up skyward as if in thought. He chuckled as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Terrible memory huh?" He admitted as he turned to face his friend with a sheepish grin.

Even as the Aipom seemed to laugh next to him Calvin couldn't help but smile.

He was truly thankful for a friend like Joey.

* * *

"_And this game's winner is... Steven Murray!"_

_Just as before, Steven grinned and rose his arm up at the crowd's oncoming cheering. He stood in the middle of a stadium next to his tired but trusty Blastoise._

"_We did it again Oblivion... I'm so proud of you." The red capped boy grinned as he leaned in, hugging the bulky Water Type. Even as he stood with his Blastoise, the running Kimberley crashed into him with a similar embrace and he could only laugh, grinning._

"_You did it again!" Her happy voice exclaimed above the roaring crowd. She pulled back to grin at him and he could only laugh alongside her._

_Another figure walked toward them, his opponent. The three turned to find a hard frowning Ross, staring back at them. He stood ahead of them, silent for a moment before slowly smiling back._

"_Well done," he congratulated in one of his rare smiles. "I didn't think you co-" He began, however this time, he stopped mid-speech. His green eyes widened as if in surprise._

"_R-Ross?" Steven asked, blinking his red eyes back at his rival._

_Finally the long wait finished and a long, red tentacle protruded suddenly from behind him and into his chest. The brown haired boy shook terribly from the pain, turning his head slowly down to the tentacle before raising back up to face the horrified Steven. He stared at him wordlessly, almost as if it was his fault._

_Finally the tentacle threw him to the left, roughly dropping him in a vicious pool of blood._

"_N-No, Ro-" Steven exclaimed however before he could even move forward he felt Kimberley pull at his arm on his right. He gasped and turned his head to find her in a similar predicament. A similar red tentacle ripped through her chest and she stared at him similarly. The guilt grew in Steven's body as he stared back, unsure what to do. Eventually the red tentacle tossed her aside, similar to its previous victim._

_The red capped boy's heartbeat rose to a high tempo as he backed up a few steps, his Blastoise gone._

_It couldn't also be dead could it?_

_He bumped into something behind him and his red eyes widened, shocked. His heart stopped, catching in his mouth before he very slowly turned his head and body around. Behind him he could only see two dark red eyes staring back at him in a dark cloud. He screamed as the familiar tentacles shot out of the dark cloud, aiming for him._

* * *

**4**

Steven gasped terribly, his body forcing back up. His arms felt around his body as if frightened. His body was caked in a cold sweat and he realised he was in his bed in Pallet Town. His heavy breathing eventually and slowly settled down to a slow hard breathing as he crashed back down to his pillow, his eyes shutting. His right arm rose up to grasp at his head painfully, as if afflicted by a headache.

"_Just a dream..."_ He thought to himself, sighing in relief.

That wasn't just the first time he'd dreamed that particular dream.

He shuddered as he realised it was a recurring one.

He _hated_ it.

He had only told two people about it.

Almost as if responding to his thoughts however, his doorbell sounded loudly, waking the boy up again. He gasped and forced his body up again.

Who could _that_ be at this time?

He sighed and shook his head, grabbing his black t-shirt. He forced it up and over his head before running downstairs. As he approached the door he could hear voices talking on the other side, strangely familiar. He raised a brown eyebrow as he opened the door up to the dark of Pallet Town at night.

On the door's other side stood a grinning Bill and smiling Misty.

"Surprise!" The red haired girl smiled back at him.

"M-Misty?" He could only reply, shocked. "B-Bill? What...?"

"We're a little late...," Bill replied, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "But we brought what you asked for." He added as he smiled and raised up the videotapes he carried in his hands.

"And we were thinking if you weren't too busy..." Misty began as she smiled sheepishly and raised up a pack of root beer, grinning at the boy. He blinked at them both before their eyes quickly shot down to his near bare legs. Realising he was only dressed in a black t-shirt and boxers he widened his eyes and jumped behind the door, chuckling nervously.

"Ah ha...," he began apprehensively, unsure exactly how to deal. However his mind quickly caught up and he smiled sheepishly as he reopened his mouth to respond. "Sorry, lemme just...," he added in a light chuckle as he reached for some pyjama bottoms. When he was decent he finally stepped back into the light and frowned at the two. "So why are you both here? It's so late." He asked as rudely as ever. Misty rolled her eyes as she walked past him, Bill in tow.

"Don't you remember? We left a message on your answering machine about hanging out. We were too busy to do it during the day so we mentioned...?" Misty began as she walked into the empty and dark living room, placing the pack of beverages on the table.

Steven groaned as he gripped his forehead and shut his eyes in annoyance at himself. "My memory is terrible...," he began with a nervous laugh as he reached for the lights, bathing the room in light. "So these are...?" He asked again with a curious blink as Bill passed him and handed him the videotapes he held previously.

On them were custom labels entitled:

_Pewter City Gym Exam_

_Cerulean City Gym Exam_

"They're exam records, don't you remember?" Bill laughed amiably as he walked over and sat next to Misty, turning his head up to face the standing boy. "The exam you're taking tomorrow...?" He added, eyebrows rose curiously.

Steven blinked once as he raised his own eyes from the videotapes before he shook his head in an annoyed frown. "Y-Yeah I remember," he laughed good naturedly. "Sorry I just..." He added, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose in what seemed like tiredness.

"Are you okay...?" Bill asked, a frown on his face, unsure. Misty seemed to realise what it was and opened her mouth to add to the conversation.

"Was it a bad dream?" She asked. He raised his eyes to face her and slowly nodded. "Not the same one?" She asked again, turning her head curiously with a hard frown. Steven simply nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bill questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah I dunno guys you're both nice enough to come down here and help me out, I can't ask you both to-"

"Steven!" Misty exclaimed, forcing the boy to stop mid-speech. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and listened to the two laugh. "We're your best friends, remember? We'd do anything for each other, you know that." She added with a smile. Bill put on a similar smile as he watched his friend.

"Y-Yeah...," Steven smiled in response as he lowered his red eyes thoughtfully for a second. "Yeah." He added as he nodded and walked over, placing the videotapes on the table in front of him.

After quickly explaining the events of the dream, Misty and Bill had finally managed to put their own input into the conversation. There was a sudden strangeness to the air of the conversation; an unfamiliar uneasiness that made the three's hairs stand on end.

"That was... at Vermilion...," Bill began as he lowered his eyes temporarily, as if in thought, searching his memory. "Wasn't it?" He asked. Steven nodded slowly.

"I remember," Misty added softly as she also nodded. "You were pretty shaken up."

"So you're saying it was the exact same dream?" Bill asked with a hard narrow of his eyes, curious.

Steven nodded before answering his friend. "Kind of. It's not always exact but it's very similar."

"What does it even mean?" Bill questioned as he turned his head curiously, unsure. Steven turned his own head away, glaring down at the ground as if he knew the answer already and didn't want to say.

"It sounds similar to what happened a year ago," Misty began, her eyes lighting up in remembrance. "Didn't Sally say it looked like it was from your dream?" She spoke, obviously referring to the creature that seemed to be at the heart of the organisation they had fought just a year previous.

"Mm," Steven agreed, nodding, his red eyes wandering in thought. "I don't like it but..."

"Well, you shouldn't be focusing on that anyway," Misty replied, interrupting him. He looked back up with a surprised blink. "You got that exam happening tomorrow! Remember?" She asked, turning her head curiously with a smile. Steven could only smile in a defeated chuckle.

"Mm, yeah. I remember." He said curiously as he watched the older girl back with a smile of his own, clearly referring to the promise he had made to her just three years previous. As if realising the situation Bill sighed quietly to himself but, with a smile he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I better get going," he began as he smiled down at the pair, their eyes rose up to meet his. "I got a meeting in the morning I can't be late for; boss hates bad timekeepers," he continued with a chuckling smile, eliciting a similar look from the two. "Stay outta trouble you two," he grinned as he raised his finger to point at both of them almost as if accusingly. The two turned their eyes and their heads away from him as if embarrassed. "I'll catch you both later I hope. It was nice to see you both again."

"Definitely," Steven grinned as he raised his head back up to nod at the leaving young man. "Later."

* * *

_**5**_

Morty sighed as he took his two fingers from his temple and stared down at them, almost as if they'd have the answer.

"Why...?" He began, seemingly asking himself. "Why can't I...?"

"Yo!"

His bandanna wearing head shot up from its thoughts, interrupted. Approaching him from past the circle of trees and the check in station were two young boys, one with an unsure frown on his face as he gripped his backpack and the other an inviting grin on his own as he jogged toward the young man.

"Yes?" He responded simply as he lowered his arms and folded them instead, a light frown on his face.

"Are we anywhere near Ecruteak City?" The young boy asked, a blue cap adorned on his head. He lowered his arms to rest on his tired knees, gasping for air. "Feel like we've been walking forever..." He managed out as his head pointed toward the ground. As he spoke his friend seemed to finally catch up, walking slowly as he did so.

"Yes...," Morty began as he nodded his head with his words. He edged his thumb behind him, pointing to the small entrance of the reasonably large city ahead of them.

"All right!" The young boy exclaimed, grinning as he pumped his fist upward his energy seemingly returned to him. "We did it Cal!" He grinned as he rubbed his friend's capped head, eliciting a strained smile from him.

"Thank you Mr. um...?" The second young boy asked as he turned his golden eyes over to the older male in front of him. Morty smiled amiably in response.

"It's Morty. Just Morty." He chuckled.

"Calvin," the second young boy began with a light smile of his own before gesturing to his energetic companion on his left. "And this is Joey."

"Yo!" Joey grinned as he gave the man a cheeky wink and salute. Morty couldn't help but smile.

"Aipom!"

The group of three blinked but before anyone else could move, a strange Pokémon leapt up and rested on Calvin's gold and black hat. The three turned their eyes on the Pokémon; a strange monkey like creature.

"Isn't that... an Aipom? Is it yours?" Morty presumed, raising a curious blonde eyebrow upwards as he did so.

"No..." Calvin moaned as he lowered his eyes and sighed, clearly tired of the Normal Type's antics. Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"It's been followin' us, well, him for a while now," Joey began as he folded his arms and grinned in the Pokémon's direction. "It does _not_ give up easily."

"Getting a strange sense of deja vu here...," Morty began as he folded his arms and frowned at the humorous scene. "Perhaps I'm wrong." He chuckled amiably.

Joey's brown eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Wait a minute... aren't you...?"

"Hm?"

"You are!" Joey exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "You're Morty the Fortune teller!" He exclaimed excitedly, grinning as he did so.

"My reputation precedes me." Morty simply responded with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Will you tell ours? Pretty please?" Joey winked cheekily as he joined his hands together in a show of plead, smiling as he did so. Morty rolled his purple eyes but grinned.

"Okay, sure."

"Great!" Joey grinned childishly, pumping an excited fist in the air.

"Come closer," Morty began as he frowned down at the two children. Joey stepped forward with a light grin. "I'm going to place two fingers on your forehead just so you know, okay?" He spoke softly. The youngster grinned and nodded, standing at the ready. "Okay...," Morty began as he shut his eyes and placed his fingers on Joey's temple. "Hrm..." Morty mumbled as he stood, a hard concentrating frown on his face.

Calvin stood watching, raising a black eyebrow quite curious. The Aipom on his head watched, similarly curious.

When he seemed to be satisfied, Morty smiled lightly and pulled his fingers back, stepping back lightly. Joey raised a curious eyebrow and tilted his head at the man. "So what's the deal then?" He asked cheekily.

"It seems you'll be at the heart of danger in the future. What exactly I couldn't make out but you'll be playing an important role to be helping someone in the very near future." Morty smiled softly as he explained.

"Hey, sounds pretty cool!" Joey grinned as he raised up his arms in exuberance. "Hey why don't-cha give it a shot Cal? Great fun!" He encouraged his friend with a grinning wink.

"Oh, I don't think...," Calvin began with a nervous laugh, smiling weakly in response. His golden eyes shot back up to the inviting smile Morty wore before he sighed in defeat and simply nodded. "O-Okay, sure." He gave up and nodded, walking over to the young man. Morty simply smiled and raised his fingers slowly, resting them on the young boy's forehead.

Calvin shut his eyes along with Morty and as the time slowly passed, Morty suddenly gasped and tore his fingers from Calvin's head, his eyes wide open.

"W-What's wrong?" The golden eyed boy questioned, blinking with curiousness.

"I'm... not sure...," Morty began as he blinked, similarly confused. "Hrm..." He spoke again, shaking his head once before stepping forward again and re-placing his fingers on the boy's temple. Time seemed to pass more awkwardly now for the two boys as they watched the man above them crunch his facial expression, seemingly in concentration.

Morty couldn't seem to dive into the boy's mind as he normally could; anytime he tried to look through the boy's thoughts some kind of force seemed to eject him back out. He fought this force fiercely, his eyes scrunched shut along with the rest of his face, his muscles tensing.

He finally pushed too far and, when he did, a face coloured in red seemed to jump out at him in his mind, a menacing grin on its face.

"Ah!" Morty exclaimed as he pulled himself back, his hand shooting up to his head, eyes shut and lowered stance. "What...?" He began, completely unsure as he raised his purple eyes to narrow at the confused stare Calvin returned with.

"Hey come on, what's wrong doc?" Joey replied as he tilted his own head, folding his arms.

"I can't be sure...," Morty responded, righting himself and standing. He shook from the momentary scare before sighing and reopening his eyes with a frown. "Some kind of... force kept pushing me out of your mind. It seems you may be stronger than you realise." He spoke, frowning as he placed a hand on his hip.

"So... what about his future?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow as he rested his arms against his head.

"I just said I couldn't dive into his mind," Morty explained quickly, gesturing with his left hand as he did so. "It was murky and cloudy; I could not discern what was within."

"Well he _did_ at least say you were strong!" Joey grinned as he nudged the frowning Calvin. Calvin simply rubbed the arm that Joey touched, his frown unchanged. "Oh!" The boy exclaimed, turning his head back to face the curious Morty.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to see a kid run by here? Other than us I mean."

"Describe them to me."

"A red haired kid? Kinda short?" Joey tried as he shut one of his eyes in some form of concentration, gesturing a height with his arms as he did so.

"Yes... yes I believe so," Morty began in reply as he shut his eyes, as if searching his thoughts. "I saw him heading for the Tin Tower in the main city."

"Thanks!" Joey grinned, giving the man a thanking wink.

"Are you both Pokémon Trainers?" He asked in response.

"Yep, you betcha!" Joey grinned as he edged a confident thumb to his own chest. "We both are! What can we do for ya?"

"I'm actually out here looking for clues but...," Morty began as he turned his head down to the grassy ground he stood on, sighing and shaking his head. "I can't seem to find anything."

"What's the dealio?" Joey asked curiously, folding his arms and frowning as he did so.

"I couldn't _possibly_ ask children to do this but..."

"Aw hey, we're heroes!" Joey exclaimed as he brought in Calvin for a side hug, as if to show off the contrasting two to the young man. "We'll take whatever you wanna dish out; try us!"

While Joey was excited and raring to go the cringing Calvin had an expression befitting that of a worry wart. It complimented their look contrastingly.

"Some young ladies have gone missing and we've all been looking for them ever since," Morty began once more as he frowned. "The police can't seem to find anything and even I'm stumped but..."

"But...?" Joey questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"But I received a vision a while ago and I think it may be related to this mess."

"W-What was it?" Calvin spoke up for once, a soft frown on his own face. Morty turned to face him and continued.

"I dreamt the ladies were dancing together in a tower. The Tin Tower." He claimed as he placed an arm on his hip once more.

"How reliable are your visions?" Calvin asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"They haven't failed me yet." He simply answered, a hard frown on his own face.

"Wait a minute why can't _you_ go?" Joey asked, folding his arms curiously.

"I'm a Gym Leader and things are quite busy at the moment unfortunately. It seems everyone has something else to do." He explained with a sigh.

Joey couldn't help but put on a light grin as he looked back at the young man. "So... we're your last hope? Basically."

Morty nodded.

"All _right!_" Joey exclaimed, fist raised to the air once more in a show of excitement. "I'm all fired up now!" He exclaimed once more before turning his head back down to grin. He popped his fist back down reversely faced as if to emphasise his next words. "We'll crack this case and help everyone out; count on us!" He finished with a confident grin and a nod.

Morty could only smile in response.

"Come on Cal! Let's go!" Joey exclaimed as he grabbed his wailing friend by the arm, rushing into the city ahead of them.

Morty lost his smile as he watched the golden eyed boy leave, a worried frown on his face. He remembered the red coloured face that grinned menacingly back at him and shuddered.

"_May the legendary Ho-Oh watch over those boys."_


	14. Road's Return! The Gym Leader Exam!

**Chapter 14: Road's Return! The Gym Leader Exam!**

**Search for the Kimono Girls Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Planet Wisp (Act I)" - Sonic Colours OST. **__Scene __**2**__ (Second Half)._

_**"Rival Encounter!" - Pokémon Origins OST. **__Scene __**3 **__(Second Half)._

* * *

_With their Pokémon in tow and their minds intact, Calvin and Joey press onward to Ecruteak City in their pursuit of Dominic and his Croconaw. Leaving behind their new friend Whitney in Goldenrod they press onwards through Route Thirty-Six._

_On the way they meet a young man, Morty the Fortune Teller! After a series of requests he asks the boys to look for some missing young ladies in Ecruteak City. Though Calvin was less than thrilled to take part his friend Joey was more than ecstatic to help the city out and so took the request on._

_Meanwhile in Kanto..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"...and if you count between not only the fact that our Viridian Gym Leader at the _time_ was responsible for these crimes you can't help but draw a connection between that and the other issues at the time." Bill quickly explained as he pointed a white stick up at the projector images shown on screen.

"Very well," one of the older men, an ICL Board Member sighed as he listened from his own seat on the large table. "What proof do you have that the Viridian Gym Leader was a member of Team Rocket?"

"P-Proof?" Bill parroted, turning his head back with a surprised blink.

"You can't expect us to believe all this on hearsay Mr. Rivers?" The older man asked, raising a curious eyebrow in response.

"U-Um... of... of course not I...," Bill began as he cleared his throat awkwardly, a hand raised up to assist. In all his dogged pursuit to make his friend's labours acknowledged he had forgotten about obtaining any _real_ proof. _"Dammit!" _He thought to himself as he scrunched his eyes shut angrily.

"What's your point Rivers?" A voice boomed from the far end of the table. A stocky man sat at the far end, arms folded in his chair. A man renowned for his temper; the Indigo Conference League's CEO. "If you have no proof then there's no point in discussing this matter at all."

"I-I don't but... please, _please_ hear me out," Bill pleaded as he turned his frown softer. "I was there in quite a lot of these situations; the takeover at Celadon, the disturbance at Viridian and Giovanni's sudden reappearance at the Sevii Islands; I _saw_ it all!" Bill exclaimed loudly and passionately. The board members exchanged surprised looks before turning back.

"All right... then who else was involved in the Celadon Takeover incident?" One of the board members asked as she turned her head down to read a line on a piece of paper on her desk.

"Steven Murray, Misty Waterflower and Rick Scott and myself of course." Bill shot back, a hard frown on his face and almost instantly. The men and women were taken aback by how fast he responded.

"He's... right." The woman responded as she double checked the paper on her desk.

"Do you see what I mean?" Bill spoke up, regaining their attention. "There's something _seriously_ wrong with the administration system in place if a Team Rocket member could become a Gym Leader. Something has to be done-"

"Rivers...," The ICL CEO interrupted, a low booming voice as he folded his arms and scowled back at the gasping young man. "If you have no proof...," he began again as he turned his scowl up to rest on the young administrator's face. "Then we have no reason to be discussing this issue." He claimed.

"But-"

"_But_ nothing, Rivers!" The older man yelled back angrily. Bill flinched in response, cringing. "Focus on the Pokémon Computing Management Society; it is _your_ project after all. Stop chasing ghosts; Giovanni was reported left for dead at the Sevii Islands. He exists no more."

Bill's hard frown twitched as he listened and as the office fell into an awkward silence Bill couldn't help but draw some suspicion from the sitting CEO. "Yes... sir."

* * *

_**2**_

Steven sighed as he dropped onto the resting platform in the locker room an arm risen up to rest on his forehead. His red eyes shut and he allowed the sound of the water dripping in the sink nearby to soothe his tired mind.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Mm?" He groaned, pulling his arm away from his face to find the smiling Misty standing over him, her hands joined behind her. "Misty." He chuckled happily but weakly, sitting up.

"How ya feelin'?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"I have no idea if I passed that theory test so... kinda worried right now to be honest," he replied in a light grin, his eyes shut. When he reopened them and turned them on his red haired friend. "I've never been great at... theory..." He mumbled, lowering his eyes and his weak grin. When he felt her fingers reach into his he raised his eyes back over and up to face her, surprised.

"You did study didn't you?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

She smiled. "You can do _anything_ you put your mind to," she began softly, her hand squeezing his. "Remember when you thought you couldn't win the championship?" She asked and he couldn't help but laugh, turning his red eyes away from her aqua green.

"Y-Yeah... yeah I do," he spoke, his eyes shut as he searched his memory. "I remember being so negative." He chuckled.

"But you did it," she replied, her hand squeezing his again pulling his attention once more. "All you gotta do now is what you do best."

"Y-Yeah." He replied, his eyes locking with hers. A silence that should have been awkward passed between the two and they stared for what felt like minutes. Perhaps unsure but with some idea, the two slowly leaned forward.

"Yo, Mr. Murray?" A man's voice interrupted.

The two broke their stare and pulled away from each other almost instantaneously.

"U-Um, y-yeah?" Steven stammered out, his red eyes blinking as he raised his head up. The same referee that he remembered from the championship stood in front of him. He seemed to recognise the atmosphere in the room and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologised, looking between the two. Misty turned her head away and crossed her legs awkwardly. "We're ready for you now; whenever you feel ready kid." He spoke with a reaffirming nod.

"Cool," Steven chuckled as he nodded in response. "I'll be out soon as I can." He responded.

The referee nodded and clapped his hands into a thumbs up, seemingly an old habit before turning and leaving the two to their awkward silence.

Steven stood up from the seat but turned to face his red haired friend with a lightly blushing smile. Though she looked away before her eyes slowly rejoined his and she waited for him to speak.

"I'm gonna give it all I got," he spoke with renewed fervour and confidence, putting on a rejuvenated and nostalgic grin. "All I need is Oblivion. We're gonna tear that place apart." He finished with, grinning. Misty stood with a similar light grin of her own, poking his right arm softly.

"Just be careful with that thing; it should be healed by now. You shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous anyhow."

"I'll be fine." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"I believe in you," Misty began as she leaned close and took the younger boy in for a hug, smiling. He frowned initially but blushed and lowered his red eyes as he smiled in response, pulling back momentarily. "Go get 'em." She added with a light grin.

"You _know_ I will." He simply shot back before turning and running for the hall where the referee walked down.

Misty watched him leave with a light smile on her face before shutting her aqua green eyes and turning to leave for her seat to watch the rest of the exam.

* * *

"Mr. Steven Murray," one of the judges, an older man and seemingly the leader of them. "Previous Champion title holder or not you are to follow these rules strictly or face failure for the rest of this exam. Is that acceptable?"

Steven nodded in a grave frown as he stood in the middle of a stadium. The row of empty seats stood out to him; he saw the smiling Misty sitting in the front row. She waved at him and he smiled in her direction before returning his attention to the three judges ahead of him.

"Very well," the old man began again as he turned his head down, presumably to examine the papers on his desk. "We will hand you over to the referee Mr. Murray. Good luck."

Steven bowed respectfully, smiling lightly in response.

"Hey kid," the chubby referee smiled in recognition. "Gonna ace this exam too huh?"

Steven couldn't help but laugh in response. "I hope so." He stated honestly, smiling back. The good natured moustached man chuckled back.

"Okay here's the rules," he began, this time with a light frown. "Items are off limits. You may only switch your Pokémon out once and only once." He spoke.

"Okay." Steven acknowledged with a nod.

"You may use any Pokémon acknowledged in the official National Pokédex. Anything else and you must obviously consult with myself and the judges," he continued. "You'll be up against a multitude of opponents of varying strength."

"Right?" Steven questioned with a curious raise of his eyebrow.

"You see Mr. Murray," the old man, the initial judge spoke up with a reasserting cough. The two turned their heads to face him. "The Viridian Gym in Kanto is by far the most renowned. It receives an untold number of varying opponents. From rookies in Pallet Town to renowned champions of other countries." He claimed. Steven nodded, understanding his words.

"Mm, he's right," the referee agreed as he nodded, the attention returned to him. "If any Pokémon fall to K.O. Status then you fail the exam. You can begin any time after my call. Understood?"

Steven nodded wordlessly and with a business like frown.

"All right, let's hope for a clean game huh? Good luck kid." The referee said as he shook the grinning boy's hand.

As the man left the field Steven reasserted his mind to an older, more comfortable one.

His red eyes narrowed and he manually opened his first Poké Ball to reveal the stance standing Blastoise, Oblivion. Like his Pokémon Steven asserted himself into a similar stance, one of the techniques taught to him by the old woman Brinca.

He sometimes wondered about her, how she was doing.

Focus on the exam, he thought.

Ahead of him were two blast doors, both with red coloured lights atop them. He narrowed his crimson eyes at them, watching them.

He had no idea of what to expect.

Eventually however the blast door on his left lit up with an audible low buzzing noise, turning red to green. The door opened and almost immediately he was attacked by a surprisingly fast Rock and Water dual type Pokémon. Its eyes narrowed at him and he quickly identified it as a Kabutops.

How did they have access to one of _those?_

"Aura Sphere!" He shouted out in his order. The similarly narrow eyed Blastoise raised up its arm. Above it quickly formed a sphere of orange coloured energy; it roared as it shot the large sphere at its enemy. Though the Kabutops attempted to weave to dodge the incoming attack, the Blastoise saw its attempt and threw in accordance with where it would be.

The attack successfully struck the Rock Type Pokémon super-effectively, sending it flailing and rolling across the ground, instantly knocked out.

"All right, great work Oblivion!" Steven grinned as he clenched his right fist instinctively. When he realised how much pain he received from flexing the inactive muscle he gasped and let go of the strain he unintentionally caused, cringing in pain. His Blastoise seemed to notice and stared at its master concernedly and affectionately. "D-Don't worry, I'm fine." He called over, grinning at the devoted Water Type.

As he expected the same blast door opened back up to reveal another charging Pokémon. A grinning Bug and Fighting dual type Pokémon rushed for the pair. Steven's eyes narrowed; he quickly identified it as a Heracross.

Can't let it gain any ground!

"Scald!" He called, thrusting his good left arm forward to point directly at the creature. The Water Type monster roared with its gushing and scorching water from its mouth like a projectile. It hit the Bug Type fiercely and the Heracross exclaimed in pain as it staggered backwards, covered in a red shading after the attack. Steven's eyes caught it and he grinned.

Burnt it; good!

Now that its physical attack was halved there was no way it could win!

"Finish it with one more Scald Oblivion!" He exclaimed out; the Blastoise did as ordered and the Bug and Fighting Type grunted as it fell face down from the ferocious assault.

Before the two could successfully recover from the attack however, the blast door on the right lit up with another buzz signalling to work as before. It shot open with a resounding clang to reveal a similarly charging Dragonite; he recognised the juggernaut immediately. He grinned.

"Dragon Pulse!"

As ordered the Blastoise shot a magenta shaded beam that looked almost electrical at the approaching Dragon Type behemoth. The large Dragon Type Pokémon avoided the attack however by weaving away in its flight path from it. Steven gasped, red eyes widened. It would take too long before he could fire off another Dragon Pulse and finish the creature.

The Dragonite raked its claws against the Blastoise's body, forcing a cry of pain from the creature. Steven grunted in similarly growing pain; his right arm began to ache.

No!

Not now; he needed as much time as possible!

He forced his mind past the pain and returned his attention to the battle. "Oblivion, again with Dragon Pulse!"

This time the beam struck the Dragon Type true and sent it careering back the way it came, a super-effective strike. Steven gasped as he held onto his right arm, the pain growing each couple of seconds.

Had to finish this quick!

His mind was so focused on the pain he didn't even notice the Donphan that rushed his Blastoise from the same blast door the Dragonite came out of. It struck the roaring Blastoise with a painful looking Take Down attack.

"Rgh!" Steven grunted, the pain forcing him down on one knee temporarily. One of his red eyes shut from the sheer force it hit him with and he huffed. Memories came back to him in sudden flashes and he gasped, unprepared for them.

"_You have clashed with Team Rocket many times, Steven of Pallet. Now allow me to introduce you to its Don."_

A Rhydon rushed at him; the worst possible Pokémon at the moment he thought. He couldn't seem to react in time; it tore into his yelling Blastoise with a painful looking Double Edge attack as another memory invaded his mind.

_As if that wasn't bad enough, Giovanni continued in his merciless attack and his Rhyperior sent forth yet more rocks and boulders. These ones connected again but this time with his chest and right arm._

"H-Hydro Cannon!" He called out without thinking, his face scrunched up in a show of pain. The Blastoise did as ordered however and shot forth a stream of three beams of water, striking the Rhydon and sending it flying back the way it came.

This time however even if the boy _could_ respond in time he only just realised his Pokémon couldn't move to counter the next incoming opponent. His red eyes widened and in spite of his pain, he shot his head up and scrambled for his Blastoise's Poké Ball.

A Golbat rushed out from the blast door on his left; screeching for the standing pair. Before he could return the Water Type to its sphere the Flying and Poison dual type struck it with a painful looking Poison Fang attack. His Blastoise finally gave up the ghost and dropped forward with a final grunt, visibly knocked out. A bell sounded, presumably signalling the end of the exam.

Steven gasped as he turned his eyes downward a hard frown on his face, ashamed.

"Sorry kid," the referee spoke as he walked toward the boy, the stadium's lights returning. "You feelin' okay?" He asked, more of a statement than a question. He tilted his head at the boy's predicament, as if he already knew the answer.

"I'm... fine," Steven lied in a light chuckle smiling back at the man. "My reactions are terrible; I just couldn't react in time." He chuckled as he used his good arm to rub the back of his head nervously in response.

"Mm," the referee responded as he watched the boy suspiciously, obviously unconvinced. "Good luck anyhow kid; maybe the rest of your grade can be pulled up." He smiled back in response as he clapped the boy on his good side, turning to walk off. Steven smiled back before turning to face the music.

* * *

_**3**_

"So... Mr. Murray," the initial judge began as he put on his spectacles, picking up the paper on the desk he sat at. "It seems you failed the practical test."

Steven nodded wordlessly and gravely, hoping for the best.

"Your theory numbers are _very_ good," the young woman next to the older man spoke up positively however, raising her head to frown up at him. Steven's frown slowly turned into a surprised smile. "You must have studied seriously."

"Ah ha..." Steven laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head; his old habit.

"But it seems it's just not enough to bring you up to our eighty-five percent standard," a younger male spoke as he raised up his head and frowned sadly at the boy. Steven slowly lost his smile as he listened. "We're very sorry."

The red eyed boy stood and lowered his head for a second or two before his smile returned and he raised his head back up. "Ah no biggie, thanks for giving me the chance anyhow." He responded positively. The three judges nodded in response, frowns on their faces.

Before he could even turn to leave he felt someone crash into him with a hug. His crimson eyes burst wide open and he turned to find it was the sad eyed Misty.

"M-Misty," he began nervously, chuckling. "It's okay I-"

"You gave it your best, I know," she spoke, interrupting him. He gasped and frowned back down at her. She looked back up at him with a smile. "No regrets huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh back and returned the hug, grateful for the older girl's support. "No regrets." He simply replied, smiling as he did so.

"That's not like you Steven."

* * *

Steven's red eyes shot wide open as he heard those words. He recognised the owner of them; a baritone, a little lower than his own voice. He turned his head up as Misty blinked and traced his stare. They both found a standing young man, perhaps a little older than them both.

He wore different clothing than Steven remembered but it was definitely him.

Ross Oak.

He stood leaning against the hall leading to the locker room, a rare smile on his face.

"R-Ross!" Misty called out, her eyes blinking and wide. "W-Weren't you...?" She began, unsure. The young man nodded as he placed his hands into the pockets of the bomber jacket he wore. His big green coloured boots clicked noisily as he walked toward the two.

"Things have finally been cleared up and I'm on probation," the brown haired boy claimed as he frowned at the younger girl. "Clair-sensei really put me through the ringer." He claimed as he lowered his green eyes in his ever business-like frown.

"Ross," Steven chuckled as he stood in front of the taller and older boy. "I knew you could do it," he claimed, this time in a light and confident grin. "You've always been stronger than-"

However before the red capped boy could even finish his sentence, Ross took his old time friend's hand into his own as if for a handshake. Instead though he pulled him in for a close hug, his green eyes shutting in a hard frown. Steven gasped, surprised.

"Thank you," he began, his voice a low whisper. Misty watched awkwardly, unsure how to react. "You believed in me when no one else did. Thank you so much."

"A-Anytime." Steven chuckled nervously as he slowly and awkwardly placed his own hands on the boy's back. Ross pulled the boy back however and stared back with a hard, business-like frown as he used to always do.

"But now it's my turn to pay _you_ back," he began as he nodded to the blinking red eyed boy. "If that position for Viridian's Gym Leader is still open I'd like to apply." He called over toward the sitting judges. They seemed to turn from whatever they were doing and exchanged murmurs, as if surprised by his appearance. Finally however, the older man, seemingly the leader of the three spoke up in reply.

"Well... given who you are you have numerous things standing against _and_ for you but...," the old man began before seemingly confirming a few nods with the judges next to him on either side. "You can speak to the referee and he'll give you the necessary paperwork. Should get rolling soon." The old man finished with as he stood up from his chair, the other two judges following him.

Ross nodded, a light smile forming on his face. "Thank you sir." He called with his nod.

"That's... that's great Ross," Misty chuckled, seemingly surprised as she turned to face the boy. He turned back around to face the two and smiled lightly in response. "You seem so... different now. I'm not quite sure what it is." She murmured as she frowned at him, turning her head curiously.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you both, for all of you," Ross spoke up in reply as he bowed respectfully. Steven laughed nervously, waving his worries off. "But there _is_ one thing..." He began again however as he re-raised his head and frowned hard at the blinking form of his old-time rival.

"H-Huh?"

"Forgive me but...," Ross began as he took a step forward and suddenly squeezed Steven's right arm hard. Steven yelled in sudden pain as he took a step back. Ross immediately let go and Misty gasped as she cradled the boy's hand. "Just like I thought..." He murmured as he frowned down at the younger boy.

"What's wrong with you?!" Misty called, visibly upset at the green eyed rival.

Ross folded his arms in a show of his old habits, green eyes narrowing. "Steven's not been truthful with you," he began, eliciting a wide eyed gasp from the surprised Steven. "I watched that exam and you know too... his arm still has not healed."

"W-Well... yeah...," Misty began in reply as she lost her angry tone, turning to face the nervous faced Steven with a sad frown on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. He couldn't face her, his red eyes wandering away.

"You would have aced that exam otherwise," Ross spoke, his arms folded and his emerald green eyes narrowed. "What injury is that from?" He questioned interrogatively. Steven couldn't seem to face his green eyed rival, a hard frown on his face. Misty seemed to know; she sighed through her nose and turned to face Ross.

"It was Giovanni." She claimed as she faced the curious faced Ross.

"M-Misty!" Steven called out indignantly, eyes widened.

"He's right!" Misty shot back, her tone annoyed with the boy. "You can't keep avoiding this; you have to face it." She spoke, this time more softly as she threaded her fingers with his. He sighed and nodded, his eyes shutting as he did so.

Ross coughed loudly as if to break the tension. The two wrenched their hands from each other, as if embarrassed.

"Steven...," Ross began again as he frowned back up at the younger boy. "There _is_ something I can help you with... if you really want it."

"W-What is it?" Steven replied, raising a brown eyebrow.

"I wish I could bring it down for you but...," he started again before sighing and shaking his head. "If you want this you're going to have to _really_ want it." He finished with as he frowned hard back at the boy.

Steven's red eyes lit up, perhaps at the prospect of a challenge. He couldn't help a light grin forming on his face. "Oh yeah?"

Ross simply nodded gravely. "Far up on Mount Silver at the summit there's a hot spring. There have been documented stories about people recovering from all kinds of illness just by soaking in the water there. It seems to have healing properties." He explained slowly as he frowned.

"Where _is_ Mount Silver?" Steven questioned as he turned his head curiously at the young man.

"In Johto but close enough that you can reach there in half a day," he began in reply as he went into his bomber jacket. He brought out a map and opened it up, showing the two. A visible circle made by a red pen seemed to be around a landmark next to Route Twenty-Eight. "It's not gonna be easy," he spoke up again, forcing the red eyed boy's to raise and lock with his own. "The Pokémon there are still uncharted; we don't know how powerful they are but I imagine they're insanely strong, something you or I have never faced before."

"Huh...," Steven frowned as he turned his red eyes back on the map before grinning lightly. "Well... whatever's there I'm sure _I_ can handle it. After all I'm the champion!" The young boy grinned back. Ross couldn't help but chuckle in a light grin of his own.

"No!" Misty's voice interrupted. She shook her head as the two boys turned their heads to face her. "No way! Steven couldn't even defend himself in a stadium environment!" She exclaimed angrily. "There's _no_ way I'm letting him scale a mountain!"

"Misty..." Steven whined childishly.

"I'll go with him," Ross spoke up as he nodded in a hard frown. "It's the least I could do."

"B-But you can't," Steven shot back, blinking in surprise. "You got the Viridian Gym exam to do now don't-cha?"

Ross frowned, realising his rival's point as he looked away. "All right...," he began again, closing his eyes temporarily before re-raising them to face the two teens both. "Then what if I at least lend you my Pidgeot?" He offered with a light frown this time. "I've had it scout Mount Silver anyway because I wanted to scale it at one point myself but..."

"With just a Pidgeot?!" Misty exclaimed angrily. "No, no way!"

"Misty...," Steven began, interrupting the young Gym Leader. She turned to face him with a similar scowl but he refused to be undeterred. "I could really fix this. If I do then I won't be stopped by this issue anymore," he spoke with a light smile as he placed his hands on her own arms softly, turning his head at her. "Please?" He pleaded with a light smile of his own.

"Why have you gotta look at me like that...?" The young redhead sighed as she rolled her eyes and turned her head away, blushing. He chuckled nervously as he recalled back his hands and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay," she responded finally as she returned a smile this time, facing him. "Just be _careful_ okay?" She requested as she placed her own hands on his arms softly, looking him up and down. "Come back in one piece." She added with a motherly smile.

He grinned and gave her a nostalgic wink. "You know I will!" He shot back before turning and smiling back at Ross. "Thanks so much for this." He smiled as the green eyed rival handed him his Pidgeot's Poké Ball.

"You'd do the same for me," Ross simply responded with a rare smile of his own. Steven couldn't help but grin. "And besides..."

"Yeah?"

"I need you at your full potential if I ever want a go around with you again." Ross claimed as he grinned lightly. Steven gasped, eyes widened before he chuckled in a grin of his own.

"You don't count the Sevii Islands fight we had huh?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ross shook his head. "Now that I'm myself and I'm much stronger I want to see if I can finally beat you."

Steven laughed in a light grin of his own. "I better not keep you waitin' then huh?"

Ross chuckled in his own grin. "I'll be waiting for you."


	15. Investigate Tin Tower!

**Chapter 15: Investigate Tin Tower!**

**Search for the Kimono Girls Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Stake and Burn" - John Carpenter's 'Vampires' OST. **__Scene __**6**__ (First half)._

_**Author's Note: **__I just want to thank that Guest reviewer from last chapter (since I sadly can't respond to a Guest reviewer individually). Thanks so much; made my day. This work is for people like you, people that actively enjoy this terrible writing._

_Anyway without further ado, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_In Kanto the champion Steven upholds the promise he made to a close friend only three years previous and undertakes the Viridian Gym Exam. However he fails and subsequently reunites with Ross Oak, now seemingly returned and restored a different person. He quickly notes his rival's weakness and has an answer for his injury; to scale Mount Silver. He lends him his Pidgeot and the red eyed rival begins yet another quest. _

_With a brief interlude in their own journey, our heroes Calvin and Joey manage to receive new information that the thief they pursue has now entered Ecruteak City. However with this information they have also agreed to assist the city in search for the missing Kimono Girls of Ecruteak Dojo._

_The next clue they have points toward the Dojo itself..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"Always return to the scene of the crime!" Joey exclaimed heartedly as he stood upright in a grin, his arms folded. Calvin watched the boy half heartedly and rolled his golden eyes. "So Watson, what assistance are you going to give me today?"

"I'm not Watson Joey for the last time," Calvin began in reply as he shook his head, his eyes shut temporarily. The Aipom ever following him chuckled as it sat on the boy's gold and black hat. "We really need to _work_ here; Dominic could be gone by now." He reasoned with a sad frown on his face.

"Well, yeah, true that," Joey sighed in response before rolling his own eyes. "Wish I could have more fun." He finished with an annoyed frown of his own.

"Okay...," Calvin began as he looked around the Dojo. "So what do we know?"

"We know that the young women all went missing together," Joey began in reply as he raised his fingers as if to cross them off a list in his head. "Sounds like maybe they got kidnapped..." Joey murmured, raising his head and widening his eyes as if surprised.

"Yeah, sounds it," Calvin replied, nodding quietly as he placed his thumb and index finger to rest on his chin. "Morty mentioned the Tin Tower didn't he?"

Joey simply nodded. "Y-Yeah he did actually."

"Then we gotta go there," Calvin claimed in a hard frown of his own, an unusual practicalness to his tone. "We may find more clues and it's our best lead."

Joey couldn't help but grin as he watched the boy work, pleasantly surprised. "Lead on Mac Duff!"

* * *

"_So that's what's happened..."_ Dominic thought to himself as he watched from the rafters of the seemingly abandoned Tin Tower. He had encountered droves and droves of seemingly mindless enemies; simple Pokémon Trainers dressed like temple aids. However he had chosen not to engage them, opting to go for stealth as he usually preferred.

Just minutes before, refreshing his head on his employer's request he narrowed his eyes down at the people below him. She had told him to search the place for clues. Of pertaining to what exactly he had no idea but she also said he'd know when he saw it.

Oh well.

He narrowed his silver eyes and leapt from plank to plank, eyes carefully watching the mindless sentry eyes.

It was only when he spent a little _too_ much time watching did he realise he had slipped.

"_No!"_ He thought, silver eyes widening as he dropped.

He crashed into a pile of rubble, groaning as he did so.

When the dust settled there was at least three sentry posts watching down at him with their hard, mindless eyes.

He hoped his golden eyed rival wasn't here to see this...

* * *

_**2**_

"Tin Tower huh...," Calvin murmured as he stood outside the large building. It seemed to go as high the very sky itself. "It's so... big." He murmured again, cringing. The Aipom sitting on his head grinned up at it, as if it were a simple challenge.

"That Aipom of yours has got the right idea!" Joey shot back grinning as he nodded towards the Normal Type Pokémon. Calvin rolled his golden eyes.

"It's _not_ mine," he cleared up for the umpteenth time. "It's just following me."

"It must really like you," Joey replied with a cheeky grin as he rested his arms behind his head, taking a few steps forward. Calvin rolled his eyes in annoyance as he followed. "And who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy." He put forward with a cheeky wink. The Aipom grinned back at him, similarly winking earning a laugh from the overambitious youngster.

As they knocked on the door to the main house itself, a man opened it from within. He was dressed in robes and sported a bald head, seemingly a temple aid. Calvin couldn't help but stare at his strange, lifeless eyes.

Something seemed off about this man already.

"Yes?" The man asked robotically, his expression unchanging.

"Um...," Joey began as he exchanged an unsure look with his friend. "We're here to do some investigating if that's ok-"

"No," the temple aid suddenly interrupted. Joey flinched, raising a curious eyebrow as he listened. "Will that be all?" He asked in that robotic tone he seemed to own.

"U-Um..., s-sure." Joey replied, unsure of how exactly to take the man's response. The door slammed shut on them.

"Well I guess that's it then huh," Calvin began in reply, silently hoping the investigation would end there. When he saw the grinning look on his friend's face he knew what was coming however. "No Joey, no..." He moaned, cringing.

"Oh _yes_ Calvin!" Joey grinned as he took a few steps back and looked upwards at the temple like building. His eyes narrowed hard, looking for possible ways in. When he found them he turned to his friend and grinned. "Looks like we're breakin' in!" Calvin sighed.

This was going to turn into another fiasco, he _knew_ it.

* * *

"Damn, these guys are _persistent!_" Kimberley murmured through her Poké Gear watch as she pressed her back up against the wall, watching the door the bald men in robes guarded.

"_If you can just get through there then..." _Celio's voice began in response. Kimberley's head eyes shot back down to her watch and she narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"_In there I think may be the clue you're looking for,"_ Celio began in reply. Kimberley's blue eyes widened slowly in response unsure how to take this news. _"Just... be careful," _he continued. _"This info was hard to breach."_

She could only grin back as she listened. "Come on handsome I'm better 'n that aren't I?" She teased, grinning.

Celio seemed to have a smile in his voice as he replied. _"Just... be careful."_ He simply repeated and she winked out of habit before turning her brown haired head around.

"That's... interesting." She murmured as she watched quietly.

"_What is it?"_ Celio's voice called quietly from the watch.

"If my eyes are lookin' at all this right... then these little guys are in here for that red haired dude." She claimed, though unsure as she watched two boys infiltrate the building from the rafters. One wore simple country shorts, a t-shirt and a cap to finish his look, seemingly the leader of the two and the other wore a red anorak, gold shorts and a dual coloured dark and shining gold hat.

She felt like she seen them somewhere before...

"_Hrm could be...," _Celio began in reply as he seemed to ponder on his own end. _"Perhaps they might even be willing to help you out."_

"My thoughts exactly," Kimberley began with a slow grin creeping onto her face as she watched the boys clumsily infiltrate the building. "Maybe _they_ can do my work for me."

* * *

_**3**_

These people don't seem to be all there, Dominic thought.

Sitting in the middle of a single room on wooden floor like the rest of the Dojo, he scowled as always, silver eyes darting around looking for a way out.

He saw multiple ways but only one issue:

He was _still_ bound.

He still couldn't believe he got caught by these idiots, he thought. He was ashamed.

Spent too much time thinking about that boy, he told himself. Once again his mind ever wandered to the alter ego of his gold eyed rival.

"_Why did he change so starkly and so suddenly...?"_ He thought to himself again for the umpteenth time. He couldn't work it out.

He couldn't help but chuckle however, putting on a grin as he did so.

Even now when he wasn't even near him he was _still_ causing issues for him.

He tensed up however; noise was coming from outside his door.

* * *

"J-Joey...," Calvin whispered over as he attempted to sneak with his friend. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

"Oh come on, you wanna find that Croconaw right?" Joey responded as he turned with a light grin, seemingly at home in this sneaking environment.

"Well, yeah but...," Calvin began in reply as he sighed quietly and attempted to follow his friend clumsily. "What if we get-"

"We _won't_, trust me!" Joey whispered back, his tone suggesting annoyance. Calvin heard it and looked away, his golden eyes wandering away from his friend.

Joey was right, he thought; he should be more positive and yet it was so easy to be dismissive and negative.

Sometimes he wished he was back in his room, sleeping.

This was one of those days.

* * *

_**4**_

"So as you can see Mr. Osborne...," Looker began in reply as he closed the notebook he held and pocketed it once more, a hard frown on his face. "We've been investigating you _and_ the Indigo Conference for some time now." He finished, his eyes and facial expressed creased in his hard frown. He was well dressed; a simple smart looking suit under a long brown trench coat and a simple hat atop his head of hair. His partner, a more lazily dressed man called Ketak grinned next to him, a cigarette hanging in his mouth.

"Damn right we have," the younger man spoke up with a light grin. "It's been lookin' _mighty_ suspicious over here." He claimed in a light grin, taking one of his hands out of his pocket to rest on his hip.

The ICL's CEO stood before the two and folded his arms, glaring at them both. "Unless you both have evidence to convict me then I suggest you both get the _hell_ out of here." He warned as he stood over his desk in his office, eyes glaring at the two.

"All we're asking is if there is any connection between the strange going ons within Team Rocket and this strange phenomenon?" Looker responded, cool as ice.

The stocky man in front of them rolled his eyes. "Team _Rocket?_ Team Rocket is a relic of the past you idiots," he chuckled in a passive-aggressive grin. "Didn't you hear? They got demolished three years ago."

"That's not what our research says." Ketak replied in a mocking sing-song voice as he grinned back, raising up his fingers as if to mock the man.

"I don't give a hoot _what_ your research says," the CEO shot back in a harder scowl this time. "Now get the hell out of here if you have no evidence to convict me."

"Fine," Looker simply responded with a calm frown on his face, picking up his briefcase and turning to leave. His partner snorted once at the larger man in front of him before following the older man. Looker turned his head halfway 'round however and glared hard back at the man behind him. "But when we dig up more information... we hope you have an open door policy." The detective stated boldly before turning to head back out the room, followed by his partner.

The CEO growled back before leaning down to press a button on the phone at his desk. "Rivers, get in here."

"_Y-Yes sir."_ The voice called back quietly from within the telephone. Within a few seconds the door knocked the the CEO rolled his eyes.

"Come in." He simply growled over. The door opened to reveal the frowning technology enthusiast himself. Bill stood in simple office formal wear, frowning back at the man.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"I need you to send a wide-across e-mail to every Gym Leader in both countries." He simply requested, a hard frown on his face as he did so. His arms folded as he spoke, as if to discourage any sense of disagreement with him.

"W-What for sir?" Bill asked, blinking with an unsure eyebrow raising upward.

The CEO simply grew a cheeky grin on his face as he responded. "We're going to have a tournament."

"A t-tournament?" Bill parroted dubiously, not quite sure where the man was going with his train of thought. The CEO smirked knowingly and placed his hands to rest behind him before striding around his desk.

"You know that our funds have been hit quite terribly and because of this it will be the first year since our inception that we will not have a championship, yes?"

"Y-Yes..." Bill stammered, blinking. He remembered the original announcement as the man referenced it, still apprehensive about where he was going with it.

"So we, as the peoples' instrument for battling entertainment must step up and secure them something to look forward to." The stocky man claimed, talking in a grandiose tone with a light grin on his face. Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Right?"

"And what better way to make best use of our resources by having all of our Gym Leaders fight?" The man claimed with a light grin as he rose up his fist, clenching it as he did so. "It's the _perfect_ idea, wouldn't you say so?"

"Y-Yeah..." Bill simply murmured as he blinked, still quite unsure as to the man's motives. He doubted his intentions were as he claimed.

This man was doing this for some other reason.

"Good, then it's settled," the CEO began again as he smirked and turned around to face the window behind his desk. He walked around it to stare down at the people walking around the Indigo Plateau. "If _this_ doesn't work... then nothing will."

"If... what doesn't work sir?" Bill called over quietly, narrowing his eyes at the man suspiciously. The man turned his head around to face the younger male and glared back.

"There's been reports that our Gym Leaders have had issues with some kind of intruder, someone we don't know about," he explained quickly, his eyes narrowed back at the young man. He turned his eyes back down to the people and goings on of the Indigo Plateau. "This will flush them out." He finished with a grinning chuckle.

Bill stared silently, listening to the man. He watched him suspiciously; somehow he suspected this wasn't the man's only motive.

"You _will_ do this won't you Rivers?" The CEO requested again, this time with a tone of warning in his words. Bill nodded as he replied.

"Yes sir."

"Splendid." He replied, this time with a light grin. Left with nothing else but his thoughts, Bill turned to leave, a hard frown on his face.

* * *

"Is this _all_ that's here?" Ariana moaned as Archer stood over the fallen Temple Elder. Archer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You must have patience Ariana," he began as he dropped the elder to the ground, eyes watching the area. "If this was the only person here that could resist these effects..." He murmured as he raised a finger to rest on his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh just get Petrel to deal with it all, he's having fun anyway right?" Ariana chuckled as she brought out her fan, affixing herself with a refreshing breeze.

"Hrm... that might be a good idea actually," Archer claimed as he turned to face the woman. He quickly gained a hard frown however as he turned his eyes over to the exit to the top floor, eyes narrowed. "Petrel!"

Another man walked up the stairs, dressed in a long trench coat, business suit and fedora hat. He sported a stylish cane to go with dress shoes, a light grin on his face. Archer couldn't help but to roll his eyes again.

"Petrel...," he began with a sigh. "We know it's you."

"Oh fiddlesticks." The man chuckled sarcastically. He spun around and, like magic, the true form of the man now lay before them. A hunched over goblin of a man. He wore a simple black uniform with a visible red 'r' imprinted on the front.

His short purple hair adorned his head fittingly as he grinned over at the two executives, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a lighter.

Taking a drag of the smoke he opened his mouth again to speak to them. "So what's the deal?"

"Please don't disguise yourself as Giovanni again before us Petrel," Archer began as he placed his hands inside his pockets, glaring down at the man clearly disappointed. "We want nothing but the most professional attitude from you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Petrel shot back cheekily, grinning as he took another drag, turning his eyes back to rest on his superior officer's once more. "What was so important you needed me immediately?"

"We believe we have found what we need here," Archer began and turned his head halfway 'round to face the similarly frowning Ariana. She raised up a feather, a brilliantly coloured rainbow one, large in size. "But we need to be certain. If those women were to be released from their cells then there's a high probability we'll have pursuers. We need you to make sure this won't come to pass. Can you do that?" Archer explained quickly and briefly, eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Sure I can do it," Petrel shot back with a cheeky grin. "Can you promise me a bonus?"

"I wouldn't get uppity Petrel," Archer spat in response, his face twitching in a light scowl. "If you keep this attitude up then I'll be the one to send you out on the streets. How would you like _that?_" He finished with, raising his head and glaring down at the man as if to reaffirm their positions. Petrel merely rolled his eyes in his light grin.

"Story of my life..." He moaned with a grin, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Just get it done," Archer added as he turned to leave with a hard scowl on his face. "I need this sorted."

Petrel mocked the two executives with a salute, grinning at the pair. "Yes sir." He simply added as he grinned cheekily.

Archer narrowed his eyes at the man, opening his mouth perhaps to add something more however he stopped himself and shook his head, turning to Ariana. The pair nodded to each other and moved ahead together leaving the purple haired Petrel to his own devices.

He scratched the small purple beard on his chin as he grinned. "Well... guess this is gonna be fun."

* * *

_**5**_

Just as Kimberley expected the two boys, though nearing the door she was so desperate to enter, instead turned to leave presumably for some other area in the tower. She rolled her blue eyes angrily before sighing and making her way toward the door.

Of course _this_ would happen, she moaned in her thoughts.

As soon as the coast was clear she dropped from the rafters and quickly picked the door open, shutting it quietly behind her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief that she wasn't caught, a frown on her face.

"Who-?" A voice called from ahead of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

In front of her sat a surprised faced red haired boy, wearing cargo jeans and a black and red anorak. His long red hair came down in his silver eyes and he shook his head to clear up his vision.

"My thoughts exactly," Kimberley spoke up as she frowned down at the boy, walking forward to take him in a little easier. "Who are _you?_" She requested as she stood over him, folded arms and brown eyebrow raised curiously.

"I don't think-"

"_I'll_ be the one asking the questions," Kimberley interrupted as she stood over the young boy with a light grin. He looked as though he were perhaps four or five years younger than she was. "You look pretty young... what are you doing here in the tower?"

The red haired boy's face twitched in an angry scowl. "That's none of your business." He answered cheekily.

"Oh is it now," Kimberley chuckled as she tilted her head at the boy. "What if I said I'd be leaving you here like this? Would that be any of my business?"

"W-Wait-"

Kimberley did just that, grinning down at the young boy. He sighed and lowered his head, seemingly regretting the state of affairs.

"I'm... investigating." He finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?" The wanderer laughed, a light grin on her face. "There's only really one thing here and that's-" She began again as she grinned however even as she spoke she quickly realised what it was exactly he was searching for and, as she did, she stopped mid-way with a surprised frown on her face.

Her eyebrows raised as the silver eyed boy glared back at her silently.

"So that's what it is...," Kimberley added as she tilted her head once more, her eyes narrowing softly. "You hope to stop Team Rocket do you?"

Again, he remained silent.

"I need more from you if you wanna get out of here kid," Kimberley sing-songed in a light grin, her blue eyes turning away from his playfully. "What else have ya got for me?" She asked hungrily, turning her gaze back down to rest on his silver eyes.

"I'm... searching for something."

"What's that?" Kimberley quickly pressed, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Feeling pressed into a corner the boy sighed as he spoke, his silver eyes shutting in a show of his annoyance at the situation. "My family." He answered.

All of a sudden Kimberley's bitterness disappeared as those words left his mouth. Her mouth hung open lightly as he spoke.

The very same thing she was searching for.

The boy seemed to suspect something was wrong and raised his head, lifting a fiery eyebrow skyward as he watched the young woman.

"R-Right, okay," Kimberley began again as she shook her head and collected herself. "I won't press you any further then." She explained quickly as she leaned down. He watched her, surprised as she undid his bonds. When she finished he leapt backwards defensively, as if she were an enemy, watching her carefully. She stood up slowly, watching him with a sad expression on her face. She simply turned to leave, not uttering a word.

"Why?" He simply called curiously, his silver eyes narrowed accusingly.

Her blue eyes moved to the ground as she made to leave, opening her mouth to speak. "I know what it's like. That's all." She responded softly before leaving the boy to his own devices.

* * *

"You hear that?" Joey whispered as he stood on the building's rafters, an index finger raised upward.

"What now Joey?" Calvin moaned as he rolled his golden eyes. The Aipom that followed him easily kept up with its acrobatic skill, leaping quietly from wooden floor to wooden floor.

"I think we're on the right trail," Joey grinned as he turned his eyes back down to rest on Calvin's. "They always say follow the blaze of glory."

"Where did you get _that _from?" Calvin questioned, raising a black eyebrow curiously in response. Joey simply grinned and shrugged.

"Ooh," he murmured however, frowning this time as he lowered himself on his hands and knees, looking downward. "Look Cal!" He whispered, thrusting a finger downward. Calvin resisted the urge to sigh again however, just like his friend predicted, a figure leapt from a building's roof to the rafters, same as them. "It's gotta be him!" He whispered excitedly.

Calvin nodded slowly, a feeling in his heart. He didn't know what it was exactly but he could _feel _it; Joey was right.

How best to proceed however, he thought.

"He's gotta be goin' for the roof," Joey began in another narrow eyed whisper, turning to face the frowning Calvin. "All right, here's the plan..."

* * *

_**6**_

Calvin _hated_ it when Joey wanted to split up.

They always ended up horribly; with Calvin usually facing some sort of confrontation he didn't want to.

He cringed at the thought of Team Rocket potentially being in this building.

Joey's plan was for the two to split up; he would go looking for Dominic and Calvin was to simply cut his presumed journey off to the roof of the tower.

This way, Joey surmised, would be ideal. A pincer attack, force Dominic into some form of confrontation.

Needless to say Calvin was dreading the upcoming fight. Though the Aipom followed him curiously and as a potential ally he still didn't feel as comfortable as he wished.

He picked up the pace; better to be early than late, he thought.

As he made his final approach he stared down at the large double doors, presumably leading up to the tower's top.

Perhaps he could just stay up here and wait for them both.

Just as he thought those words however he heard movement to his right and turned his head around. His eyes widened when he realised Joey was right; the narrow eyed Dominic made a beeline for the double doors, leaping up stairways and the like as he did so.

"Calvin!" Joey's voice called from behind the red haired intruder. Calvin turned his eyes further right to find the running Joey, waving to him up to the rafters. "Stop him!" He called.

Calvin cringed but did as his friend requested.

He leapt down from the rafters, his heart pounding. As he landed rather clumsily he did as he intended; he landed between the double doors and the approaching Dominic. His red haired rival stood in a scowl, his head snapping back to find the grinning Joey approaching him.

"Tch!" Dominic muttered out with a twitching scowl as he turned back to face the gold eyed Calvin.

"We gotcha now!" Joey called out as he halted his run, gasping for air. "Let's see you... get out of this one!" He added as he huffed, grinning. Dominic seemed to look between both the grinning faced Joey and the silent and stoic Calvin, eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my way," Dominic called out quietly, his silver eyes fixated on the golden eyed face of his rival. When there seemed to be no change in the boy's expression Dominic growled. "_Now_." He warned angrily.

"Come on now boys... let's not waste _all_ the fun now..." A voice called out in the distance. The three gasped, turning their heads around unsure. As if to answer their silent questions however the double doors to the tower's top finally opened with a slow deliberate creak.

Their eyes all were pulled toward it and the boys turned to walk up the steps to the top, the sunlight hitting them harshly from their time in the darkness of the Tin Tower.

Finally as their vision adjusted to the change in brightness they saw a man standing in front of them. He wore a black outfit, a uniform with a visible red 'r' imprinted on the front. He stood hunched, almost like a goblin as he breathed out from the cigarette he smoked.

"So you guys'll be the intruders huh?" He asked, his words muffled a little from the cigarette hanging in his teeth. Calvin narrowed his golden eyes at the man and exchanged an unsure look with the shrugging Joey. Dominic's hard eyed glare was unchanged however.

"So... you _are_ here." Dominic spoke up finally, eyes boring holes into the man.

"You been followin' us for a while huh?" The man spoke, raising a purple eyebrow as he grinned over at them. "What is it for? 'Cause we took those women?" He questioned simply in his confident smirk.

"_You_ guys did that?" Joey blurted out, surprisingly shocked.

"Of course they did," Dominic responded simply and with a curt tone in his voice as he glared at the grinning man. "They're _pathetic._" He spat venomously and angrily.

"So... all we have to do is beat this guy right?" Calvin murmured out, his golden eyes never leaving the man in a show of fear.

"Come on now...," the man chuckled. "All three of _you_ against little old me...?" He questioned as he grinned, a hand on his chest as if to emphasise. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Who cares about rules?" Dominic shot back angrily, his silver eyes glaring. He fingered a Poké Ball on his belt as he glowered at the man. "We're going to _destroy_ you." He claimed boldly. "What's your name?"

"Ya really think so huh...?" The unnamed man began as he raised his fingers to take the cigarette from his mouth, grinning at the red haired boy. "Name's Petrel kid," he added as he grinned, tilting his head upward at the three. "And you three ain't gettin' past this." He finally added, this time with a hard scowl on his face as he plucked his own Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball opened up, presumably manually and out of it sported a furry faced Ground Type Pokémon.

"What the heck is _that?_" Joey questioned, turning his head curiously at the creature.

Calvin simply frowned at it and raised his Pokédex to face the Pokémon.

_#221 Piloswine_

_Classification: Swine Pokémon_

_Covered by a shaggy coat this Pokémon is strong against the cold. It is very sensitive to sound._

"Sensitive to sound..." Calvin repeated with a light murmur, glaring down at the Pokédex entry.

"Handy little gizmo that thing huh...," Petrel claimed with a slow growing grin. He raised his cigarette to his lips and took a quick drag before reopening his mouth to speak further. "Know what else it can do?"

"Oh no..." Dominic muttered, his silver eyes widening.

"What?" Joey called out, suddenly worried. "What can it do?"

"Piloswine...," Petrel began before his lower lip curled into a smarmy smirk. "Earthquake."

* * *

Joey managed to let out a shocked scream, frightened to the core as the Tin Tower itself began to shake. Calvin and Dominic, both with their eyes widened shared a similar worried expression, perhaps unsure how to respond. They turned their eyes forward to meet with the standing Petrel once more. His Piloswine causing the tower's fall seemed to instil its master with a permanent smirk, watching the trio of boys wordlessly.

"Calvin, is it?" Dominic called above the din that was the tower falling. Calvin shook terribly, his heart pounding however he nodded regardless and turned to face his rival.

"Y-Yes?"

"We need to work together if we want to survive this!" Dominic exclaimed, tearing his silver eyes away from the grinning Petrel.

"Why is he doing this?!" Calvin shouted hysterically, watching the Team Rocket operative. "He's going to die too!"

"Somehow I doubt it," Dominic quickly explained as he faced the golden eyed boy. "Joey is it? You both have to work with me here; we _have_ to live!" He called out passionately. Both Joey and Calvin began to halt their hysteria and turned to each other, both nodding wordlessly.

"All right...," Dominic began as he fingered a Poké Ball from his belt. "Let's do this!"


	16. Rivals Collide: Dominic's Demand!

**Chapter 16: Rivals Collide; Dominic's Demand!**

**Search for the Kimono Girls Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its royalties/merchandise, whatever. All that goes to Game Freak and its respective owners.**

_**Featured Music**__**: "Game Explanation" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Chapter Briefing._

_**"Oppression" - Dynasty Warriors 2 OST. **__Scene __**1**__._

_**"Battle! VS. Rival!" - Pokémon Heart Gold &amp; Soul Silver OST. **__Scene __**2**__._

_**"Breakthrough" - Dynasty Warriors 5 OST. **__Scene __**3**__ (Second Half)._

_**"Lanayru Sand Sea" - The Legend of Zelda and the Skyward Sword OST. **__Scene __**4 **__(First Half)._

_**"Overtaken" - One Piece OST. **__Scene __**5**__ (First Half)._

_**"Hatred Incarnate" (Evil Ryu's Theme) – Asura's Wrath OST. **__Scene __**5**__._

* * *

_With their detective caps on Calvin and Joey both decide to investigate the Tin Tower where Team Rocket are rumoured to be working and where the missing Kimono Girls were last seen. However, though our heroes managed to find and even corner the red haired Dominic they soon found themselves face to face with the seeming cause of the missing girls itself._

_A Rocket officer called Petrel._

_A man that, with the help of his Piloswine, caused the Tin Tower to break and to fall._

_Using all that they have learned, Calvin, Dominic and Joey attempt to leave the tower carefully however a part of the falling tower manages to strike the surprised Joey, leaving him unconscious. Calvin and Dominic are left with their own rescue as a result and though they successfully manage it both the Tin Tower itself and the ever grinning Petrel have gone missing._

_Their answers lay in the ground..._

* * *

_**Scene 1**_

"Dammit...," Dominic cursed as he narrowed his silver eyes around the wreckage site that was once Tin Tower. Not only had Petrel left but so had Kimberley. His two leads to finding Team Rocket and the missing Kimono Girls had gone up in smoke. "Dammit!" He exclaimed angrily , his eyes shutting as he clenched his fists in a show of exasperation.

Calvin gasped as he forced his body up from the wreckage around him. "J-Joey!" He called out, his heart still pounding from his manic climb down. When he managed to find the unconscious youngster lying next to him accompanied by the grinning Aipom that followed him relentlessly he sighed in relief, smiling.

"That's the first bit of good news today," he said and couldn't help but chuckle alongside the monkey-like Normal type. "Thank you... for helping us." He said gratefully, smiling at the Pokémon. The Aipom grinned as it used its tail to salute for him. He couldn't help but smile even in spite of the wreckage.

"_Dominic. Dominic are you there?"_

Calvin and Dominic both gasped, turning their golden and silver eyes respectively to the area in between them. They exchanged frowning, wide eyed glances before Dominic walked over slowly, eyes watching his rival quietly and carefully. He bent down to pick apart the rubble, grabbing his Poké Gear from under some rocks and wood.

"Yes," he spoke into the transceiver. "I'm here."

"_What happened? You went quiet all of a sudden."_

Dominic met Calvin's silent gaze with a hard scowl on his face as he spoke into the device. "Tin Tower's been destroyed. Any clues have gone with it."

"_Dammit...,"_ the old woman's voice spoke in response. _"All right then, your next goal is the Lake of Rage. I've been picking up strange sensors of the wild Pokémon in that area. Team Rocket _have_ to be involved."_

"All right. Dominic out." He responded before pressing the button to end the transmission on the device. He placed it on his wrist like a watch as he glared at the watching Calvin, an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So... someone _is_ advising you," Calvin began. Dominic's scowl twitched as he watched him. He raised a red eyebrow curiously. "Who is it?" He asked rather rudely, golden eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your business." Dominic shot back, glaring back at the capped boy. Another uncomfortable silence grew began between the two.

Gathering his courage, Calvin attempted to steady the pounding of his heart and fingered a Poké Ball on his belt. Dominic watched him quietly and narrowed his own eyes.

"You don't intend to fight me, surely?" Dominic added as he watched the boy's body language, quickly coming to a conclusion. "Hmph..." He muttered, a hard scowl on his face.

"This is...," Calvin began as he tried to steady his breathing, a new kind of anxiousness entering his tone. "The best opportunity." He added as he narrowed his golden eyes back at his opponent.

"What are you talking about?"

Calvin raised one of his arms to shakily point at his rival's Poké Ball. "That Croconaw...," he began again as he turned his eyes back up to the boy's own silver. "It has to return to the lab!" He finished this time in an attempt at a glare.

Dominic raised a curious red eyebrow before smirking and lowering his head lightly. "Hmph...," he began as he smirked at his rival. "You can't stop me you know..."

"We'll just see about that." Calvin shot back as he attempted to scowl back at the boy, a look of hard determination on his face.

"There's only one way you can...," Dominic started again as he narrowed his silver eyes at the Pokémon Trainer. "That hidden side of you... let's see it." He finished with a hungry eyed grin.

* * *

_**2**_

The two boys got right to it; they threw their Poké Balls forward and exploded with a plume of white smoke. Dominic's Croconaw and Calvin's Quilava leapt out from their spheres, eyes narrowed and ready to do battle.

"Now, just like we predicted!" Dominic laughed forward as he grinned in his leap. The Croconaw roared a stream of water at its yelping opponent.

"No! Not already!" Calvin gasped out as he landed, eyes widened. "Smokescreen!" He exclaimed, worried. The Fire type obeyed its Trainer's command and shot a ball of inky blackness at is growling opponent. As Dominic landed he scowled forward, folding his arms.

"Come on now Calvin...," the red haired rival began as he chuckled before re-opening his eyes and smirking confidently. "Do you really think I'm that kind of amateur?" He asked rhetorically.

Calvin simply glared back past the black gas silently with a frown on his face.

"Hmph...," Dominic began once more before his scowl reappeared on his face. "Hone Claws!" He ordered as he narrowed his silver eyes forward. Calvin's own golden eyes widened in surprise.

"What move is _that?_"

"Oh you'll find out...," Dominic chuckled as he smirked before raising his head superiorly at the pair. "Now, Bite!"

Even in spite of the Smokescreen used to dull their senses Dominic's Croconaw still found its prey and the Quilava yelped in pain as it was caught between the Water type's ferocious teeth.

"No!" Calvin exclaimed, cringing as he watched the poor Fire type in pain.

"Don't you see?"

Calvin gasped, raising his eyes upward. Dominic glared back at him, a hard scowl on his face.

"You can't beat me as you are," he said frankly and aggressively. Calvin stared back this time with a harder frown on his own face. "Show me...," he continued as he narrowed his silver eyes at the boy. "Show me that power you had at Goldenrod!" He suddenly exclaimed and, as if to emphasise his words, his Croconaw whipped its tail at the Quilava sending it tumbling to the ground at its master's feet.

Calvin dropped to his knees to cradle the damaged creature, a sad frown on his face. "I'm sorry. We'll only be here for a while longer, I promise," he began as he smiled weakly this time, recalling the creature back to its ball. "I don't _have_ any secret powers!" Calvin replied finally as he stood back up, glaring back at the red haired boy. Dominic raised a red eyebrow curiously. "I'm going to stop you anyway, I don't _care_ what you think!" The boy exclaimed out of frustration as he tossed his next Poké Ball forward.

Dominic watched quietly before sighing and shaking his head melodramatically. "Then you've already lost." He simply responded.

"Noctowl; Reflect!" Calvin exclaimed, perhaps opting to ignore his opponent. The Normal and Flying dual type cooed affectionately before seemingly erecting a visible barrier between the two.

"Just _look_ at that Noctowl," Dominic began in reply as he scowled back at his gold eyed rival. "How can you even use that thing and not realise?"

"W-What?" Calvin blinked, unsure.

"I'm saying _you_ evolved it you idiot!" Dominic called over angrily, his patience wearing thin. "I watched you do it at Goldenrod! You stopped that Team Rocket operative!"

Calvin blinked continually, as if further questions were entering his thoughts. "W-What are you talking about?" He simply parroted, seemingly truly clueless.

Dominic sighed as he cradled his head angrily. "For the love of..." He muttered angrily.

Calvin shook his head. "You can't confuse me!" He exclaimed forward, eyes glaring back at the boy.

"Oh just _finish_ this twerp!" Dominic exclaimed frustratedly as he re-opened his eyes to scowl forward. "Bite!"

"Double Team!" Calvin's worried shout came from the back. As Dominic had feared, his Croconaw had attacked the wrong image.

"No!" He exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Now, while it's busy!" Calvin exclaimed as he narrowed his golden eyes forward, thrusting a finger. "_Confusion!_"

The Noctowl's eyes lit up with a purple aura and just as intended, its Water type opponent went tumbling back from the fearsome attack, rolling across the ground before finally landing next to its scowling trainer.

"W-We did it...," Calvin breathed out, shocked. He laughed uncertainly, eyes widened. "W-We did it!"

"Don't celebrate just yet," Dominic stated calmly as he glared forward, interrupting the New Bark boy's words. "This battle's only just begun..." He murmured dangerously, recalling back his fallen Croconaw and fingering his next Poké Ball.

* * *

_M. Waterflower_

_This is part of a widely sent e-mail to every Gym Leader in the country. The Indigo Conference League have decided that a Gym Leader tournament will be taking place in the near future; a date has not been finalised. Please be aware that your attendance at this event is mandatory and failure to show will have professional consequences. Please also be aware the event will be held at the Indigo Plateau; you may need to plan out your journey in advance to be on time._

_Yours sincerely_

_William Rivers_

_Company Secretary/Program Administrator_

Misty read the e-mail over and over again, biting the nail on her thumb thoughtfully as she did so.

This didn't make sense, she thought.

Out of blue like this, suddenly?

It wasn't like the days she treasured where it was her, Steven and Bill travelling the country; she couldn't just call him up and ask him about this.

"_There must be _something_ off with it..."_ She thought to herself as she stared at the computer screen. Her thoughts briefly went to the recently reappeared Ross.

Would he be at this Gym Leader Tournament...?

If he were to pass in enough time then...

More than that however she worried for the missing Steven. After his reunion with his rival Ross he was tasked with healing the injury he received at the hands of Giovanni, led up to Mount Silver in Johto.

She was still annoyed at that.

She also knew however that he needed to do this and couldn't hold it against either of them.

She sighed as she shut her aqua green eyes and reopened them. "Be safe." She murmured.

* * *

_**3**_

The situation was beginning to look dire. Calvin had managed to have his Noctowl bring another Reflect up to halve the physical damage that his opponent's Sneasal was dealing but it wasn't going to hold.

Eventually he'd break through.

Calvin's golden eyes darted between his defending Pokémon and the folded armed glaring Dominic. Dominic's glower seemed to have some kind of sense to it, almost as if he was planning something.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dominic called over, his voice deadpan as if he didn't even believe his own words. Calvin merely glared back weakly, a light scowl on his face as his eyes darted between his defending Pokémon and Dominic's attacking one.

There had to _something_ he could do...

Quickly fishing for his Pokédex Version II, he opened it up and scanned his opponent's Pokémon.

_#215 Sneasal_

_Classification: Sharp Claw Pokémon_

_Type: Dark &amp; Ice_

_It is extremely vicious; this Pokémon will not stop attacking its prey until either one is incapable of moving. Its paws also conceal sharp claws; if attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy._

"So it's Dark Type...," Calvin began, speaking under his breath as he quickly examined the image and text on-screen. His golden eyes darted back up to glare at the attacking Sneasal, a grin on its face. "Which means Psychic Type attacks will be all but ineffective against it... so what if I..." He began again as he raised his left thumb up, biting the nail in deep thought.

"Hm?" Dominic murmured as he watched thoughtfully, a fiery eyebrow raising.

"Featherdance!" The gold capped boy called out. His Noctowl shot a plume of feathers at the surprised faced Sneasal. It deftly back flipped as if to avoid the attack but it still got through.

"Hmph...," Dominic started as his scowl twitched with his words. "If you think lowering my Pokémon's attack is going to help...," he continued as he raised up his Sneasal's Poké Ball, calling it back. He then threw a second Poké Ball, revealing a large bear-like creature. It roared confidently, clearly hyped for battle. "Then you're _sorely_ mistaken." The red haired rival finished with a hard silver eyed glare.

Calvin gasped, his eyes drinking in the sight fearfully. He quickly remembered the large Normal Type from his experience in Azalea.

He remembered how powerful it truly was.

"Hone Claws," Dominic began, a quiet and calm tone of voice, placing his hands in his pockets absent mindedly as he watched the defending pair. His Ursaring growled as it sharpened its claws, its eyes lighting up strangely. "Now, Rock Tomb!" He called out, his silver eyes narrowing forward. The Ursaring roared as it pulled apart the ground itself to salvage the rocks to attack with. Calvin yelled in built up fear as he watched the boulders approach his Pokémon, unable to even move.

As if it was previously rehearsed, a slender formed rock, almost shaped like a man shot up from the ground. Standing between the wide eyed Calvin and his Noctowl and the attacking Dominic and his Ursaring, it raised its two arms up as if to block with. The boulders hit it roughly but it stood fast, skidding back only about an inch or so.

"What's _this?_" Dominic spat out, clearly annoyed as he glared forward folding his arms.

Calvin could only blink as he watched, exchanging an unsure look with his Noctowl. The slender-tree like creature turned its head around and a facial expression appeared on its face; it smiled at him. Calvin gasped and took a startled step back, falling down as he did so.

"_Is it a Pokémon...?"_ He thought to himself as he blinked his golden eyes at the creature. Quickly opening his Pokédex up again he scanned it.

_#185 Sudowoodo_

_Classification: Imitation Pokémon_

_Type: Rock_

_Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. Contrary to its tree-like appearance, it also despises water._

"Sudo...woodo...?" He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else as he finished reading the text on-screen. His eyes were, of course, drawn back up to rest on the strange and smiling Sudowoodo. "Did you... just try to help me?" Calvin asked as he turned his head curiously up at the Pokémon.

It nodded, seemingly enthusiastically.

Calvin suddenly felt ashamed and he wasn't exactly sure why initially.

Perhaps his general fear and disdain of Pokémon had already caught up with him.

He sighed quietly, eyes shut before shaking his head and standing back up.

"Are you sure you want to help?" He questioned the Rock Type. It simply nodded once more wordlessly, an eternal smile on its face. He couldn't help smiling himself. "All right...," he began. "Then let's win this!" He called out unusually loudly, thrusting a finger forward. The Sudowoodo grinned as it snapped its head back the right way 'round.

* * *

"If we want to hope to win this we _have_ to break through!" Calvin began passionately as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at his enemy. Dominic simply glowered back at him. "I don't imagine you're very fast... but we can still use that toughness to break through his own lines of defence!" Calvin explained as he stood next to the smiling Sudowoodo.

"Hrm... what is that, a Grass Type...?" Dominic murmured under his breath as he watched the strange Pokémon calculatingly, silver eyes shining in the moonlight. "Whatever it is it's built like a friggin' house..." He muttered as he glared at the creature, remembering how it took the rough Rock Type attack his own Pokémon threw at it.

His Ursaring growled as it narrowed its eyes at the newcomer, eager to attack. Dominic's eyes moved to it quickly before snapping back to frown at his enemy once more. He put on a light smirk as he opened his mouth to speak with.

"Let's see how tough that thing _really_ is," he began as he turned his eyes over to the growling bear-like Pokémon. "Ursaring?" He called quietly, a smirk on his face. The Ursaring's growls slowly grew louder in volume before, finally, it was roaring as it marched toward its opponent.

Calvin stood with his grinning Sudowoodo, a low stance completely contrasting his high standing Pokémon. The Ursaring roared once more as it collided with the Rock Type Sudowoodo and their arms joined, seemingly in a power struggle. Calvin stood watching, a cringing frown on his face. His heartbeat raced as he watched the two struggle together, wishing the conflict was over.

Almost as if hearing his silent wishes however, the Sudowoodo gave out a single grinning grunt and some real movement finally started between the two. The Ursaring's eyes widened and it roared, this time anxiously as its opponent seemed to lift it up with its tree-like arms before tossing it downward. The Ursaring crashed to the ground with a painful sounding tremor.

"What?!" Dominic exclaimed, an annoyed scowl on his face as he watched the Normal Type fall. Calvin's own desperate wide eyed scowl reappeared on his face and he screamed his words frantically.

"_Body Slam!_" He yelled as loud as he could, reverberating across the rubble of the mess that was once Tin Tower.

The Sudowoodo put on an exuberant grin before it dropped all of its weight atop the wide eyed Ursaring. The counter-attack was enough to make the large creature howl badly in pain. The ground shook terribly as the powerful Rock Type landed on the soft chest of the large Normal Type and Dominic growled as he watched the exchange.

"There's no _way_ that's a Grass Type...," Dominic growled angrily as he watched the Pokémon. His eyes slowly wandered back to its new master, glaring at him. "That was clever." He complimented, this time with a light grin. Calvin gasped, his golden eyes snapping up to meet his rival's, an anxious frown on his face.

"W-What-"

"Making me think that was a Grass Type...," he began in reply as he smirked. "Grass Types aren't known for their high physical attack so you tricked me," he continued before recalling back his fallen Ursaring. His eyes narrowed once more however as he scowled. "That won't happen again, I guarantee it." He finished as he fingered the next Poké Ball.

Calvin resisted the urge to gulp down the load of saliva that gathered in his mouth.

* * *

_**4**_

"Sorry Pidgeot," Steven began as he climbed off the Flying Type, rubbing the back of his head nervously. The Pokémon turned to face him blankly as they stopped just outside Route Twenty-Eight. "I didn't realise I was pushing you so hard," the red eyed trainer laughed apologetically. The Pidgeot shook its head, as if to deny the young teenager's claims. "I appreciate you and your trainer helping me out like this." He thanked with a light smile, eliciting the bird-like Pokémon to croon softly in response.

The Pallet bound boy turned his red capped head to his right and affixed his usual hard frown that he reserved for thought and exploration. Ahead of him lay a vast greenfield with small hilltops. A large building, presumably a newly built Pokémon Centre, stood near the end of the road. However it was the breathtaking sight not far from the centre that caught his attention.

His red eyes widened as he caught sight of the huge mountain that lay before him, reaching as high as the clouds.

"I'm supposed to climb _that?_" He whispered to himself, cringing at the mere thought. He sighed through his nose however and tilted his head lightly as he watched the mountains, narrowing his eyes at them. _"Just gotta fight my way up there... I can do it." _He added in his thoughts.

His jovial smile reappeared on his expression as he turned to face his friend's Pidgeot, grinning. "How's a rest at the Pokémon Centre sound?" He shot over as he gave the Flying Type a wink. It almost seemed to grin at him with its beak and opened its wings up as if in agreement. He chuckled, nodding as he reached for the creature's Poké Ball. "Sounds good to me too buddy." He finished with as he recalled back the tired Pokémon, making his way through the greenfield.

When he entered the Pokémon Centre he quickly took note that the nurse was absent from her desk at the top. "That's... weird...," he murmured, blinking. "Hello?" The young boy called out as he stood in the middle of the building's hall alone. Eventually a woman walked up the stairs to his left; the surprised boy turned his eyes over to find a similarly shocked nurse.

She looked like she worked here at least.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised walking forward. "I'm sorry, we don't open until later in the day here," she chuckled apologetically. Steven blinked and she seemed to note his confusion. "Not many Pokémon trainers travel as far out here you see."

"Oh...," Steven began in response, nodding in his frown. "Makes sense."

"I don't mind opening now though if you need our services," she added as she walked over to turn the lights on. Steven cringed at the lights' sudden brightness before shaking it off. "Right this way." The nurse spoke up as she turned to walk over to the reception.

The curious red eyed boy followed her, Pidgeot's Poké Ball in his hand. "Is it always this quiet?" He asked as he placed the sphere on the table, reaching for his other Pokémon as he looked around the empty building.

"Yes I'm afraid so," the nurse began as she smiled and took the spheres from the table, adding them to a tray. "Like I say we don't get many visitors out here."

"Why _is_ that?" Steven asked curtly, a curious frown on his face as he tilted his head at the woman.

"It's so far out in Johto you see," she started again as she placed the balls on the machine, whirring away. "It's very dangerous as well."

"D-Dangerous?"

"Oh yes," the nurse spoke as she smiled lightly, her hands joined together in front of herself. "The wild Pokémon around here are all of such a high level and strength that some people just opt not to travel here."

"Oh, is that all?" Steven chuckled in response as he grinned; his old mannerisms returning to him. His grin reinforced the carefree position he stood, his arms resting behind his head. "That doesn't scare me."

"Oh my aren't you brave," the nurse chuckled. "Why are you out here then, if you don't mind my asking." She asked curiously, tilting her own head. Steven lowered his arms but smiled back in response as he replied.

"A close friend told me about the mountain having springs at the top that are supposed to have-"

"Healing properties, yes," the nurse chuckled, interrupting the boy mid-speech. Steven blinked curiously and tilted his head again as he listened to the woman. "There _was_ one gentleman who came through here a few years ago."

"Really?" Steven asked, brown eyebrow raising up. "Who?"

"Oh he wouldn't tell me his name I'm afraid," she said apologetically. "He had the most striking red hair that I'd ever seen."

"Huh... must be Lance," Steven murmured under his breath as he lowered his head, eyes narrowed in thought. "Did he make mention of the mountain at all? Any information?" He questioned.

"Only that it was dangerous and I was to discourage anyone from attempting to climb it." She claimed, her usual friendly smile ever prevalent on her face.

"Ah ha...," Steven laughed nervously, scratching the side of his cheek sheepishly. "I mean..." He laughed again, shrugging comically at the young woman.

"It's okay, I recognise you," she grinned back, nodding. "You were at the championships three years ago weren't you?"

Steven nodded, a grateful smile on his face.

"Go, honestly," she began as she retrieved the tray from the whirring machine, placing it back on the table. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"You and me both," he began in reply, chuckling as he plucked the six Poké Balls from the tray. "In all my time exploring... I think this might be my toughest one yet," the young teenager continued as he turned his eyes out the window, toward the mountain itself, red eyes narrowed. A grin reappeared on his face however, turning his eyes back on the nurse as he finished. "This time I'm comin' back stronger!"

* * *

"Now, finish off that poorly trained Sudowoodo!" Dominic called out with a hard frown on his face, eyes glaring forward as his arms were folded. His Croconaw scowled similarly to its master before opening its mouth, as if knowing of his order before he even did. "Water Gun!"

The tall Rock Type Pokémon grunted in pain as it was sent rolling backward, the ground shaking with its huge weight. "No!" Calvin exclaimed as he watched his new teammate tumble to the ground in a painful heap. Covered in droplets of water and drenched, the tall Rock Type seemed to be clinging to consciousness, just barely keeping its eyes open. "Please don't...," Calvin began as he knelt down to cradle the fallen Pokémon, tears stinging at his golden eyes. "Please don't be..." He choked out, his voice breaking as he watched the Sudowoodo in his arms, slipping away below him.

"What's your problem?" Dominic spat out, his tone annoyed and cheeky. Calvin's golden eyes widened as he snapped his head up, staring at his scowling rival with a shock expressed tone of his own. "When you agreed to battle me you should have known that some of your Pokémon, if not _all_ of them, would fall to mine," he explained quickly, silver eyes narrowing at the wide eyed boy. "Maybe this was a mistake..." Dominic started again, sighing as he ran his hand across his striking red hair, his scowl still on his face.

The silver eyed trainer simply opted to recall back the growling Croconaw and turn around, a disappointed hard frown on his face. He chose not to speak however, allowing his actions to speak more for him than words ever could.

A rock was suddenly tossed toward him however, hitting a part of the rubble just ahead of him. Though it missed it was dangerously close to striking the red haired boy; as Dominic saw it, he froze initially and turned his head halfway 'round, eyes narrowing once more.

Calvin stood, this time instead of a bug eyed frown, a grin on top of a contrasting smirk. His whole stance now spoke a completely different language from the Calvin he was so familiar with. His Aipom stood next to him, its long tail waving in the air mockingly at its opponent.

"There you are...," Dominic began again as a grin reappeared on his own face, slowly turning himself back around to face the young boy. "Where were _you_ hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" Calvin shot back, his smirk overtaking his previously changed expression. "I've _always_ been here." He added in his confident smirk. His Aipom grinned with him, as if also knowing.

Dominic chose not to say much in response; he simply grinned back, his face twitching once as he watched. "Hmph." He simply grunted back.

"If you think you're getting out of here without facing _me_...," Calvin began toughly as he affixed himself into another battle stance, grinning. "Then you're sadly mistaken."

Dominic only smirked back as he fingered his Croconaw's Poké Ball once more. _"I've been waiting for this..."_ He thought to himself as he licked his lips hungrily, highly anticipating the challenge.

* * *

_**5**_

"Quickly now, Fake Out!" Calvin called as he pointed a finger ahead, urging his Aipom forward. The Aipom leapt ahead and, using its superior speed, created an after-image of itself, surprising the wide eyed Croconaw. As the grinning after-image of the Aipom disappeared into the wide eyed Water Type however, the smirking Normal Type reappeared and double-slapped the grunting crocodile-like creature, sending it staggering backward.

Dominic's grin was quickly replaced by an annoyed scowl and it twitched as he watched the Aipom run rings 'round his Croconaw. Calvin caught his anger and played on it with a cheeky grin.

"What's the matter Dominic?" He called forward with a grin as he tilted his gold capped head at the boy. "Can't keep up?"

Dominic, as usually as he did, opted to stay silent and keep his attention focused on the battle.

"Hmph...," Calvin simply grunted out in a light grin, eyes watching them carefully. "Give him a Tickle Aipom." He said with a smirk, placing a hand on his hips as he watched. His Aipom grinned as it leapt forward once more and used its tail and arms to do just as it was ordered to; the wide eyed Croconaw grunted once before laughing uncontrollably. Dominic's anger grew as he watched the grinning form of his rival.

"Are you _insulting_ me?" He growled forward, his silver eye twitching as he watched. Calvin simply smirked as he raised his head at the boy.

"Maybe." He simply responded with, a cheeky tone to his voice. His golden eyes narrowed back at the glaring form of his opponent before he sighed slowly, his eyes shutting.

"_This is what he wants," _Dominic thought to himself as he attempted to calm himself, standing up tall and straight. _"Don't let him unnerve you."_ He thought once more, blowing out a long breath of relief. After about a second he opened his eyes back up to frown at his opponent hard, his usual expression.

Calvin raised a black eyebrow as he watched his opponent, curious. "Surely this can't be _all_ the power you have?" He questioned with a grin, folding his arms.

"Hmph...," Dominic simply answered, his hard business-like frown on his face as he did so. "Croconaw, use Dragon Dance." He ordered with his hard glower, glaring forward as he always did. The chunky Water Type growled as it focused its energy, its speed and physical attack raising.

"This is more like it!" Calvin laughed forward as he grinned. Dominic simply frowned back in response as he watched, folding his own arms at the exuberant form of his rival. "Come on, give me all ya got!"

"As you wish...," Dominic began in response as he shut his silver eyes temporarily before snapping them wide open once more and glaring forward at the battlefield. "Aqua Jet!"

The Croconaw grinned only once before suddenly disappearing in a feat of speed similar to its opponent. The Aipom and even its master widened their eyes, darting around trying to look for the disappeared Water Type. It reappeared and, before they could even form a response, it charged into the shock faced Aipom in a plume of its own water covering its body.

The force of the attack sent the yelping Pokémon spiralling backwards. As it landed, skidding across the rubble infested ground that was once Tin Tower, Calvin brought his arms up to block the incoming smoke that blocked his vision with an annoyed grunt, one of his eyes shut.

As the smoke cleared his eyes quickly caught the sight of his fallen Aipom, unconscious and unable to battle. Calvin couldn't help but grin in excitement, the battle itself hyping the young boy up as he turned his head up to smirk back at the frowning and folded armed Dominic.

"You're strong...," he grinned out as he chuckled once and ran a finger under his nose confidently. "Maybe stronger than I thought."

Dominic opted not to respond and simply stared back wordlessly, his stance still that much more stoic.

"This is gonna be _fun_..." Calvin emphasised his sentence with a light tone change in his voice, his golden eyes narrowing forward.

* * *

"_He's definitely changed..."_ Dominic thought to himself as he observed the standing and smirking Calvin silently, his hands in his pockets. He raised his head up as if to further evaluate his opponent, mystified by the sudden change in his demeanour. _"Why exactly are you changing like this...?" _He thought once more as he narrowed his silver eyes at the grinning boy.

"What else have you got left?" Calvin called over, grinning.

Dominic scowled back at his opponent before opening his mouth to answer him. "That's none of your business."

"I know he's taken out that Ursaring... _and_ that Croconaw of yours...," Calvin began again as he bit his thumbnail, grinning once more as if in thought. Dominic raised a curious eyebrow as he listened to him speak. "If I'm right... you don't have many left."

"_He?_" Dominic parroted curiously, tilting his head as he did so.

"Yeah...," Calvin replied as he smirked, turning his own head. "The other side of me; you know him."

"Other side...," Dominic began, murmuring to himself as he listened. "What do you mean?" He called over this time, silver eyes narrowing once more.

"Oh don't make me spell it _out_ for you...," Calvin chuckled as he shrugged melodramatically before reopening his eyes and raising one of his index fingers at the older boy. "He _hates_ confrontation, can't stand it." He explained quickly, smirking.

"I know that much already...," Dominic murmured as he frowned hard in thought. "So why...?"

"He calls on _me_ when he needs to get things done, you see I'm...," Calvin chuckled again as he shut his eyes temporarily before reopening them and smirking confidently. "The Sleeper!" He hissed out as he grinned forward.

"Sleeper...?" Dominic muttered, face scrunched up in contemplation.

"It was the accident!" Calvin shot back as he stood passionately, grinning as he usually seemed to. "When-"

"Accident...?" Dominic murmured, raising a curious eyebrow.

Calvin suddenly yelped however, his body lowering to his knees. His arms shot up to grasp at his head, golden eyes widened. "Argh!" He exclaimed, his eyes shutting seemingly from the pain he endured.

"What's wrong?!" Dominic called over, his eyes narrowing worried for the first time for his opponent.

"He doesn't...," Calvin began in pained grunts, his expression scrunched in pain. "Want me... telling you this..." He explained with a strained chuckle, a pained grin on his expression.

Dominic only continued to stare at his opponent, purely mystified.

What could this mean, he thought.

When the gold eyed boy finally began to calm however he forced himself back up on his feet, huffing and puffing from the effort he exerted.

"Now _this_ is more like it!" He exclaimed out, laughing as sweat rolled off the front of his forehead. "The competition, the fires of fighting, the _madness!_" The young boy laughed further as he stepped forward, a Poké Ball plucked from his belt. Dominic simply listened, arms folding as he glared back. "Show me the rest of your strength, I _know_ you've been holding back." He finished with a grinning hiss.

"Hmph...," Dominic began in reply as he shut his silver eyes before slowly reopening them to glare back at his opponent. "Why should I?"

"Uh?" Calvin simply stuttered dumbly, one of his black eyebrows shooting up as he frowned cluelessly.

"This other side of you, it's...," he began in reply as he looked the boy up and down derisively before snorting cheekily. "It's insulting."

Calvin couldn't help but smirk once more. "Let's hear you say that when I _beat_ you."

"When you _what?_" Dominic enquired, an annoyed tone of voice as he glared back, red eyebrow raised up. Calvin simply chuckled and grinned back at the boy. Dominic glared back, a new kind of anger growing inside him. "I think you've let this new found confidence go to your head..."

"What new found confidence?" Calvin laughed back in reply as he grinned back at the glaring red haired boy. "I've _always_ been this way." He answered cryptically as he gave the watching Dominic a smirk.

"Yeah... well, we'll see." Dominic replied, his scowl twitching lightly as he reached for his next Poké Ball. Calvin grinned as he sent out his recovered Quilava.

* * *

_**6**_

Calvin quickly spied the grinning Haunter that floated ahead of him watching him with perhaps the same enjoyment he was deriving from the battle itself. He couldn't help but chuckle in a light grin of his own.

"I guess it all ends here huh...," Calvin grinned as he placed a hand on his hips, a thoughtful tone to his voice. As always, Dominic's folded armed scowl left little room for manoeuvre. "I'm shocked it's taken _this_ long for us to fight." He finished with a narrow eyed grin.

"Hmph...," Dominic began, his silver eyes shut temporarily. "If you've been so determined in fighting me... then why have you waited this long to do it?"

Calvin simply chuckled and gave the boy a cheeky wink, tapping the side of his nose as he did so. Dominic merely raised a curious eyebrow in response. "If you can beat me... I'll tell you."

"Tch...," the red haired rival muttered under his breath as he glared back at his opponent. "Haunter, Shadow Ball!" He called out, annoyed. His Haunter grinned as it sent a powerful Ghost Type attack at the frowning Fire Type.

"Too slow!" Calvin hissed out with a low grin, his golden eyes widening as he did so. Even as the shadowy material made contact with the standing form of Quilava it had already disappeared, leaving behind a glaring after-image.

Dominic gasped, silver eyes darting around looking for the missing Fire Type. Just as his vision spotted the rolling Pokémon however it was far too late; the super-fast Quilava smashed into the yelping Haunter like a wheel itself enveloped in fire. The Flame Wheel attack.

"_That's impossible!"_ Dominic thought to himself as he saw the amount of damage dealt to his Ghost Type Pokémon. His eyes went back to rest on the recovering Quilava briefly disbelievingly. _"Has it raised its power as much as he's changed?"_ He added to his thoughts as he raised his eyes to glare back at the smirking and folded armed Calvin.

"What's the problem Dominic?" Calvin called over, an insulting grin on his features as he unfolded his arms and relaxed his stance around his rival. "Can't you keep up with me?"

Dominic simply glared back at the black haired boy.

"_Continuing on like... this... would be pointless..."_ He began in his mind as he turned his eyes back on his wounded Haunter, frowning hard. His silver eyes darted back up to glare at his rival's as he thought on. _"There's only one other way..."_ The fiery haired trainer thought to himself as he recalled back his weakened Ghost Type.

Calvin raised a curious eyebrow. "What's this? Are you giving up I wonder?" He questioned, a smug tone and grin to his face as he spoke. Dominic chose not to respond, not immediately anyway, and sighed long and lowly his eyes lowered.

Before long however his eyes shot back up and they glared back at his confident expressed rival. His fingers plucked a small Poké Ball from his belt, one marked with a small rock sticker. Calvin's own eyes caught the sight of it and he raised his black eyebrow in curiosity as he watched.

Dominic enlarged the small sphere and took one more final breath before glaring forward and tossing the ball ahead of him. As it exploded before Calvin's hungry gaze almost immediately sand began to kick up unnaturally. Calvin's initial ravenous grin quickly switched to a clueless and wondering frown.

"W-What the-" He began, a change to his tone of voice. Dominic folded his arms and glared forward, watching as the huge Rock Type Pokémon slammed into the rubble infested ground. When Calvin finally got a decent look at the humongous sized creature he didn't need a Pokédex to tell what it was. His golden eyes widened and a look of pure fear strewn itself across them.

Tyranitar.

"N-No... n-not you...," he began disbelievingly, taking a fearful step back. His previous confidence seemed to leave him as his golden eyes drank in the sight of the roaring Rock and Dark Type Pokémon. His Quilava turned to face its master quizzically, unsure. Calvin's breathing grew heavier as he shook his head slowly but continually. "I-I can't... n-not you..." He stammered out, his hands shaking as one of them ran down his open mouth, closing it.

Dominic raised a red eyebrow as his rogue Tyranitar followed its own orders. He watched the fearful faced Calvin, curious.

"_Why is he...?"_ He began in his thoughts as he watched, intrigued. It didn't make any sense, he thought. Surely he was still within his alter ego; the confident Calvin?

There must be something in his past, perhaps related to this Pokémon, he thought with narrowed silver eyes as he watched the roaring Tyranitar turn the rubble to specks of dust. The poor Quilava yelped as it was pulled into the sand stream, damaging the little Fire Type.

Calvin shook horribly, falling to his knees as he grasped his head. Tears began to form around the boy's eyes, his confident persona seemingly leaving him.

"N-No more... please..." Calvin pleaded, falling on his side as he wept seemingly unable to battle. Dominic watched past the sand stream, the roaring Tyranitar, the yelping Quilava and, finally, the weeping Calvin. He sighed and shut his eyes temporarily, raising back up the Tyranitar's Poké Ball calling it back.

Almost immediately the wreckage and rubble calmed back down again, leaving the Quilava unconscious and on the ground and its master lying on his side, crying.

"I win today's fight," Dominic began, his voice echoing across the rubble as he turned to walk away. "I'm... sorry for this. I didn't know," he said with some hesitancy, his silver eyes turning with him as he frowned. "If you ever want another go around and you feel you've become stronger, you know how to find me I'm sure." He finished with as he turned and leapt out of the building's wreckage.

Calvin's meek weeping echoed across the rubble that was once Tin Tower, leaving him alone.


End file.
